


Жертвы

by Knizhnik, Lienin



Series: fandom Fantastic Beasts 2019 || ББ-квест [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol, Angst, Aphrodisiacs, Case Fic, Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, Not copy to another site, Rape/Non-con Elements, Suicide, Thriller
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-06 16:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 31,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20294524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knizhnik/pseuds/Knizhnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lienin/pseuds/Lienin
Summary: Тесей Скамандер очень хорошо знает, что Торкил Трэверс изменяет жене. Но когда ее убивают, Трэверс просит Тесея найти убийцу. И Тесей найдет.





	1. Выжившие

**Author's Note:**

> Даб-кон, нон-кон, смерти персонажей, абьюз, нездоровые отношения, упоминание суицида, психологические травмы, измены, психотропные вещества, много ОСов.  
Отсылка к спорной фразе «We are Survivors not Victims» («Мы не жертвы, мы — выжившие»).

_1925 год_

В воздухе висел тяжёлый запах железа, смешанный с алкогольным духом и ярким ароматом белых лилий, от которых становилось дурно и кружилась голова.

Мёртвая женщина смотрела в сторону пустыми глазами, раскинув руки, как брошенная кукла в ожидании, когда за ней вернётся маленькая хозяйка. Модное платье, жемчужная нить, оборачивающая тонкую шею в два ряда, эгрет из белых перьев у ног, оставленные на столике пудреница и бокал с недопитым вином. На какой бы приём ни собиралась эта женщина, там её не дождутся.

— Выпейте, сэр. — Тесей плеснул в стакан бренди из графина, стоявшего в шкафу за двумя толстыми томами «Метафизики и метаморфоз». — Выпейте, — весьма настойчиво повторил он, разжимая пальцы Трэверса и вкладывая в них стакан. От сильного запаха алкоголя хотелось сбежать, окунуться в чистую воду, соскрести с кожи… — Блишвик!

Юный стажёр, которому только предстояло сдать последние экзамены и поступить на службу в Аврорат, вздрогнул и поднял на Тесея круглые от ужаса глаза. В самом деле; когда волшебник убивает волшебника, столько крови не бывает.

— Вызывай наших, — отдал приказ Тесей, стоя напротив Трэверса и глядя слегка поверх его головы на стену, где на зелёных обоях выделялось квадратное пятно, оставленное отсутствующим теперь портретом. — И целителей.

Блишвик дёрнулся было сбежать от так пугавшей его картины и воспользоваться сквозным зеркалом в холле, да Тесей остановил коротким окриком. Не стоит сейчас оставлять Трэверса в одиночестве.

— Вам нужно сесть, сэр, — мягко предложил Тесей, взяв Трэверса за предплечье чуть повыше локтя, и тот подчинился, словно покорно идущий на убой телец. — Мы найдём этого сукина сына.

Миссис Мередит Трэверс безразлично глядела в сторону мёртвыми глазами.

Через двадцать минут дом уже наводнили авроры. Констатировавшие смерть целители с безучастными лицами вынесли тело, и под немигающим взглядом Трэверса Тесей стёр кровь, возвращая паркету лживую незапятнанность.

— Сэр? — С той же мягкостью, с какой до этого вложил стакан в руки Трэверса, сейчас он его забирал. Он уже наполнял его трижды. Этого было достаточно. — Сэр, вы в состоянии ответить на вопросы?

— В состоянии, Тесей, — резко и чересчур грубо ответил Трэверс, вскидывая подбородок. Как всякий человек, столкнувшийся с тем, что по всем законам мироустройства должно было обойти его стороной, он, не видя больше свидетельство краха прежней жизни, неестественно оживился. — Работайте по схеме. Мой распорядок дня вам известен.

Тесей кивнул.

— Что за картина висела здесь? — Стараясь сосредоточить всё внимание Трэверса на себе, он не отходил далеко. Тесей знал по опыту, что на сбор улик потерпевшие нередко реагировали нервно, впадая в ярость, если авроры недостаточно аккуратно обращались с вещами, которых только недавно касались руки жертв.

— Портрет. — В растерянности Трэверс разглядывал пустую теперь стену. Когда много лет проходишь мимо немногословного обитателя тяжёлой рамы, можно вовсе забыть о его существовании. — Матери Мередит. Кажется.

Тяжело вздохнув, он опустился в кресло, обхватив подрагивающими руками голову. Подумав, Тесей всё-таки налил ему ещё выпить, радуясь, что через распахнутые настежь окна в малую гостиную проникает свежий ночной воздух, выдворивший вон ароматы железа и лилий.

— Это был просто портрет! — хрипло выкрикнул Трэверс, вскакивая и приближаясь к Тесею вплотную. Холод прошиб насквозь, Тесей вытянулся по струнке, но растерянный, потерявшийся в своём непонимании Трэверс его не коснулся. — Не могли Мередит убить из-за простого портрета!

— Сэр, вам стоит прилечь, — предложил Тесей, дождавшись, когда Трэверс опрокинет в себя четвёртый стакан. — Макмиллан вас проводит.

— Прилечь? — недоумённо переспросил Трэверс. — Дракон тебя задери, Тесей, ты что предлагаешь?!

— Сейчас вы нам ничем не поможете, — убеждённо возразил Тесей, сохраняя каменное спокойствие. — Мы сами справимся. Вы будете нужны нам завтра, сейчас же вы должны прийти в себя. Только не пейте сонное зелье.

От стресса и выпитого алкоголя в глазах Трэверса появилась несвойственная ему покорность, когда подошедшая Макмиллан положила руку ему на плечо. Тесей сопроводил их до ведущей на второй этаж лестницы и вернулся к осиротевшей стене. У нижнего края светлого квадрата он заметил несколько смазанных пятен — бурых и тёмных, какие остаются, если пролить на бумагу жидкость. Если домовик их ещё не убрал, значит, они совсем свежие. Хорошо.

Это был единственный висевший в малой гостиной портрет и единственная картина вообще.

Как потревоженный улей, дом гудел, наполненный разговорами авроров и перешёптыванием немногочисленных портретов, чьи обитатели перебрались на картины ближе к месту преступления и теперь наперебой задавали вопросы всем, кто проходил мимо. Массивные часы на каминной полке пробили полночь. Стрелка с именем Мередит Трэверс замерла, указывая на «смерть», и почернела. В семье Тесея тоже были такие часы. Когда умер отец, его стрелка так же начала темнеть и пропала сразу после похорон.

— Удалось чего-нибудь добиться от домовика? — осведомился Тесей, заходя на кухню.

— Нет, — покачала головой Росс, хмуря брови. — Ничего, сэр. Одни только причитания и плач по «доброй хозяйке». Кто бы ни приходил вчера в дом, миссис Трэверс не звала домовика.

— Это уже не «ничего», Росс, — заметил Тесей, бегло оглядывая кухню. Идеальная, почти больничная чистота, призрак аппетитного запаха так и не поданого и уже остывшего ужина, от которого Тесея опять начинало мутить. — Это очень даже «кое-что». — На мгновение Тесей замер, остекленевшими глазами глядя на стоящую в ведёрке с волшебным льдом бутылку шампанского.

— Сэр? — осторожно окликнула Росс.

— Жертва была знакома со своим убийцей, — неживым голосом пояснил Тесей. — Нужно опросить всех, кто её знал.

***

Лежащие поверх белого покрывала руки приковывали взгляд. Свежий аккуратный маникюр, белый след от обручального кольца на слегка загорелой коже... синеватые пятна, пока ещё едва видные. Но смотреть на руки было легче, чем на лицо. Тонкие черты, чуть вздёрнутый нос, чёткий абрис губ, каштановые локоны, подкрашенные у корней. Красивая женщина. Была.

— Что ж, я закончил. — Волшебник отложил палочку и, к вящей радости Тесея, накрыл мёртвое лицо тканью. Шёл второй час ночи, и уставший коронер украдкой зевал в рукав форменной лимонно-жёлтой мантии. Тесей предложил сварить кофе, но тот отказался. — Вот заключение.

«Три колотые раны в области груди. Зияние относительно не выражено. Края ран ровные, длина раневого канала около четырёх дюймов. В ране номер два имеется дополнительный разрез, что указывает на...»

— Вы удивительно хорошо разбираетесь в ранах от ножей, мистер Крофт. — Тесей был изрядно впечатлён. Раньше с ними работал другой коронер — смешливый толстячок Бигли, специалист по проклятиям, способный по изменению цвета капилляров в глазах определить поразившее жертву заклинание. И, спускаясь в холодный морг при Мунго, Тесей ожидал встретить именно его, а не сгорбленного долговязого Крофта.

— Служил во второй, когда ею ещё Смит-Дорриен командовал, — криво усмехнулся Крофт, опускаясь на деревянный стул. В белом свете магической лампы он казался то ли слишком плотным привидением, то ли слишком живым инферналом. — Комиссован после Ипра, остался в госпитале. — Крофт сделал неопределённый жест рукой. — Насмотрелся, в общем.

— Ага, — понимающе кивнул Тесей, возвращаясь к отчёту. Спрашивать больше ни о чём не хотелось, но Крофт желал поговорить. Возможно, так он справлялся с сонливостью. Или сейчас просто нуждался в собеседнике.

— Думаю, это что-то вроде ножа для писем, — пустился в рассуждения Крофт. Пальцы левой руки тарабанили по столешнице, извлекая из дерева глухой, неприятный звук. — Истекла кровью, бедняжка. Хорошо, что быстро. Не ожидала нападения, следов сопротивления нет.

Вытянув из чернильницы перо, Тесей быстро расписался на обеих копиях заключения. Вряд ли тело понадобится им в дальнейшем, нужно будет передать Трэверсу, чтобы забрал для погребения.

— Мистер Скамандер, — окликнул его Крофт, когда Тесей уже собирался уходить. Кончики пальцев на руках замёрзли, а от запаха смерти, несмотря на хорошую вентиляцию, закололо в висках. Тесей обернулся. — Как думаете, может, мне попробоваться в авроры? Я слышал, у вас там ветеранов привечают.

Тесей молча долго и пристально разглядывал Крофта, его сутулую фигуру, бледное лицо и глаза, в которых за дымкой усталости едва угадывалось что-то живое.

— Боюсь, мистер Крофт, — наконец ровным голосом сказал он, — живые люди вам не понравятся.

Быстро поднявшись из подвала, Тесей пересёк полупустой зал. Сонная привет-ведьма за стойкой оторвалась от чтения яркого журнала и помахала ему рукой, пожелав крепкого здоровья. Боль в висках только нарастала.

Порыв ветра швырнул в лицо горсть сероватого снега. Мимо пронёсся экипаж, всколыхнув закрывающие строительные леса полотнища и обдав их, и так не слишком чистые, водой из придорожных луж. Вслед полетели проклятья от какого-то не очень трезвого любителя ночных прогулок. Когда цокот копыт стих, пьянчуга ещё некоторое время бранился, пока одиночество не вынудило и его двинуться дальше по улице. Бары в квартале от «Чист и Лозоход лимитед» ещё работали.

Убедившись, что вокруг нет маглов, Тесей, презрев правила, не стал сворачивать в ближайший переулок и аппарировал, пока раздуваемые ветром полотнища скрывали его от случайных взглядов.

Дома он первым делом скинул пальто, стянул пиджак и развязал галстук, небрежно бросив их на спинку дивана. Хотелось поскорее окунуться в обжигающе-горячую воду, желтоватую от настоя календулы.

Три капли умиротворяющего бальзама растворились в чашке чая. Мягкий аромат мяты смешался с сухим, терпким запахом календулы. Похоже пахло в сеннике, где Ньют мальчишкой любил играть с низзлом. Какая у того была кличка?.. После стольких лет так сложно вспомнить…

Откинувшись на бортик ванны, Тесей сделал несколько глотков чая и расслабленно улыбнулся. Календула пощипывала кожу и оставляла длинные рыжеватые разводы, когда Тесей проводил комком из лепестков по запястьям. Он долго разглядывал свои руки в редких пятнах веснушек и со следами, оставленными календулой. Рыжими. Не синими. Всё смоет вода.

Тесею нравилась недавно арендованная им квартира. Не загромождённая мебелью, не настолько большая, чтобы не удавалось охватить всё пространство взглядом, но и не вызывающая приступов клаустрофобии. На подоконнике в ряд стояли фиалки, оставленные на его попечение пока квартирная хозяйка поправляла здоровье на горячих источниках в Бате.

На дне чашки остался тёмный осадок от зелья. Спать всё равно не хотелось, но Тесей не стал заваривать добавку. Перебравшись на диван, он укрылся пледом и достал из внутреннего кармана пальто записную книжку в обложке из драконьей кожи. Колонки имён, дат, списки дел… Миссис Трэверс не вела дневник, и теперь восстанавливать её последние дни приходилось по куцым заметкам.

«Среда. Трейси. Пять белого п/с», «Четверг. Яксли. Захватить буклет с выставки и бордо пять лет». Пожалуй, у каждой светской львицы имеется подобный ежедневник. Часть упоминаемых на разлинованных страницах людей может посетить Росс, взяв с собой Блишвика — ему полезно будет понаблюдать за опросом возможных свидетелей. Остальных навестит сам Тесей. Отрывать Макмиллан от задания не стоит.

— Апарекиум! — Тесей коснулся палочкой корешка. Если при первом взгляде глаз ни за что не зацепился, стоит поискать то, что от чужих предпочитают прятать.

Он перелистывал страницу за страницей, с усмешкой читая комментарии напротив некоторых имён, пока не наткнулся на запись, которую совсем не ожидаешь увидеть в ежедневнике дамы вроде покойной миссис Трэверс.

Тесей едва улыбнулся. Пока всё складывалось удачно.

***

— Когда ушла? — Макмиллан свела к переносице светлые брови, вспоминая. — В два. Я на часы посмотрела перед уходом. — Она поморщилась. — Жуткие они. Я бы такие у себя на каминной полке не поставила.

Тесей удовлетворённо выдохнул. Подпирая голову кулаком, Макмиллан иногда зевала. По-хорошему стоило или отправить её, пришедшую в Аврорат ни свет ни заря, поспать ещё пару часов в комнате отдыха, выдав шерстяной плед, или предложить выпить бодрящее зелье, целый запас которого хранился у Тесея в шкафу за спиной. Но, каким бы сильным ни было желание дать подчинённой немного отдохнуть, работа не терпела промедления.

— Джеминио!

Составленное ночью заключение Крофта подпрыгнуло в воздухе, раздваиваясь. Поправив скрепляющий страницы зажим, Тесей протянул один экземпляр Макмиллан.

— Отнесёшь Трэверсу? — попросил он. — Он и так захочет взглянуть, не к чему только ради этого в Министерстве появляться.

Приготовления к похоронам — не самое приятное и быстрое дело. И в утреннем «Пророке» уже поместили краткий некролог, так что дом Трэверсов должен был заполниться многочисленными скорбящими родственниками. В гостиных, где ещё недавно под гром модного французского джаза танцевали сливки волшебного сообщества, ныне, как молчаливые привидения из самых глубоких подземелий Хогвартса, витали скорбь и вежливое участие.

— Как прикажете, сэр. — Макмиллан подавила зевок и взяла бумаги. — Мне вернуться к слежке, когда отдам бумаги?

Тесей размышлял некоторое время. Нет, неприятные неожиданности маловероятны.

— Только если поймёшь, что это необходимо. Лучше не рискуй. Отдохни, и можешь заступать к вечеру. Если понадоблюсь — до обеда я в хранилище улик.

— Принято, сэр, — отчеканила Макмиллан, плавно поднимаясь на ноги и бесшумно покидая кабинет. Из-за очень светлой кожи и волос про себя Тесей часто сравнивал её со ртутью. Или бесцветным газом. Всепроникающим и незаметным до последнего мгновения. Правда, скажи Тесей это вслух, вряд ли Макмиллан сочла бы его слова за комплимент.

Написав несколько коротких распоряжений и передав их служебной сове, Тесей запер кабинет. Предстояло ещё многое сделать.

В хранилище улик было сухо и гулял лёгкий ветерок, чтобы влага, скапливающаяся в воздухе, не портила самые чувствительные из них. Высокие стеллажи, до самого потолка заставленные коробками, ящиками и шкатулками с бирками, окружали Тесея, как оборонительная стена — средневековый Лондон.

— Что-то ещё, мистер Скамандер? — осведомился хранитель, опуская на широкий стол вторую коробку, доверху заполненную изъятыми книгами.

— Нет, это всё. — Тесей заглянул внутрь. Не далее как позавчера они с Росс перебрали её, а значит, нужная книга лежала где-то на самом дне. По правилам нужно было сразу показать некоторые из них кому-нибудь из Отдела тайнописи, но Тесей хотел убедиться, что не допустил ошибку.

Работать в хранилище ему нравилось. Делал он это редко, только когда точно знал, что никому не понадобится. Можно было не отвлекаться на шаги за дверью, уханье скучающих без работы сов и вращение вредноскопа. Особенно раздражал вредноскоп. Поэкспериментировав с чарами, Тесею удалось заставить надоедливый артефакт не издавать ни звука, но не замереть полностью. А убрать в шкаф запрещали правила.

От книг пахло эфирными маслами, какими-то пряностями и, почему-то, грибами. Пергаментные страницы некоторых из них потемнели от времени настолько, что разобрать написанные без пробелов тексты было невозможно. Эти манускрипты не интересовали Тесея (зато очень — Отдел тайн, и опыт подсказывал, что в итоге половина конфискованных книг переедет на девятый уровень), среди потёртых обложек он искал кое-что поновее.

— Фините!

Пухлый красный блокнот — кто бы мог подумать, что такая вещица нашлёт сглаз на аврора, по недосмотру коснувшегося её голой рукой. Все защитные чары с блокнота сняли, но на всякий случай стоило проверить ещё раз.

Положив перед собой записную книжку миссис Трэверс и чистый лист, Тесей обмакнул перо в чернильницу. Ключ, написанный рукой покойницы, был у него. Как и зашифрованные послания, чью тайну этот ключ оберегал.

В Отдел тайнописи лучше зайти после обеда.

— Вот ты где, Тесей.

Стержень пера чуть не переломился, с такой силой Тесей его сжал. Закрыв книги и сложив исписанный лист пополам, он поднял голову. Несчастное перо захрустело, и Тесей вернул его в чернильницу. Положил ладони на столешницу.

***

_Полгода назад_

Тесей стоял на коленях, держась прямо и сложив руки за спиной. Они не были связаны: мягкие алые веревки обхватывали торс, заходили на бёдра, но на самом деле движения не ограничивали. Несильно давили, напоминая о себе.

Плотная пошло-красная ткань защищала его колени от гуляющей по полу прохлады и жёсткости паркетных досок. Свет был приглушён, мир ощущался полутёмным, горячим, слегка качающимся.

Трэверс, обнажённый под халатом, наблюдал, сидя в мягком кресле. Бокал в одной руке, другая расслабленно лежала на бедре, глаза горели — насколько Тесей мог видеть на расстоянии в ярд.

— В порядке? — Вопрос небрежный, вкрадчивый.

— Да. — Тесей склонил голову. На комнату были наложены согревающие чары, обвязка не причиняла неудобств, стоял он в такой позе легко, и желание ещё не стало чрезмерным, чтобы мучить.

— Хорошо. — Трэверс откинулся в кресле. Ничего делать не стал.

В такие моменты время словно исчезало, оставались только ощущения. Жар по венам, тягучее чувство в паху, обострившийся слух, осознание чужого присутствия и взгляда, чуткое, отзывчивое тело — весь мир. Будто в целой вселенной была одна только эта хорошо знакомая комната.

Тесей вздрогнул, когда члена коснулись пальцы. Обвились вокруг, приласкали по всей длине — прохладные на контрасте с его ощущениями.

Тесей устоял, не подался вперёд, за рукой. Чужое дыхание опалило висок.

— Обопрись на локти. — Приказ прозвучал мягко, как просьба, и Тесей тут же наклонился вперёд. Красная ткань раскаталась, опережая движения, так и не дав коснуться руками голого пола.

— Красивый. — Пальцы пробежались по спине. Крупные ячейки верёвки, обвивающей тело сложной сетью, прерывали касание, превращали привычное поглаживание тёплой крепкой ладонью во что-то странное.

Тесей закрыл глаза — смотреть не на что. Переступил, вставая удобнее, надёжнее, слегка прогнулся в пояснице, выставляясь — не слишком сильно. Он мог стоять так долго, погрязнув в своей потере времени, но не забывая, что не один.

Руки прошлись по его бёдрам, по животу, трогая настойчиво, по-хозяйски. Тесей лишь вздыхал в ответ на прикосновения, не шевелясь. Но втянул в себя воздух резко, судорожно, когда нечто щекочущее коснулось сосков. Магия давала возможность воздействовать, ласкать, в какой бы позе он ни был, и это заклинание Тесей хорошо знал. В меру сильная, в меру дразнящая ласка, похожая на щекотку кончиками пальцев, то и дело меняющая силу и ритм, чтобы он не заскучал. Заклинание было настроено на него, на его отзывчивое тело.

Член настойчиво дёрнулся, ягодицы сжались: что-то должно было случиться, коснуться, войти, приласкать изнутри и снаружи тоже…

Но коснулась лишь ладонь. Ощутив её у щеки, Тесей отмер, подался головой, уткнулся носом, потёрся, ласкаясь.

— Хорошо, — довольно выдохнул Трэверс. Потрепал по загривку, поднялся. — Стой пока.

— Может, что-нибудь сделаешь? — попросил Тесей, не шевелясь.

— А ты хочешь? — Беззлобный смешок.

— Хочу. — Выдох. — Что-нибудь, пожалуйста. Не хочу, чтобы ты меня этим мучил.

Тишина длилась недолго, и Тесей качнул-таки бёдрами, застонав. Трэверс стоял перед ним, головой Тесей почти утыкался ему в ноги; и это ощущение нарочно прохладных пальцев, поглаживающих член, тоже было заклинанием.

— От этого не легче, знаешь, — сообщил Тесей, сильнее припадая к полу, провоцируя. Колени расставлены в стороны, поясница прогнута, голова почти на руках: возьми меня, я предлагаю.

Трэверсу нравилась его инициатива. Особенно такая бесстыжая.

Тяжёлый вздох это только подтверждал.

— Выпрямись. — Голос Трэверса дрогнул.

Тесей поднялся, плавно выпрямляясь, верёвки на миг сжали тело. Чары не рассеялись, не оставили своих дразнящих касаний, и он дёрнул бёдрами, вздыхая под призрачными ласками.

Губы Трэверса накрыли его губы, и Тесей жадно ответил, подаваясь вверх, но не вставая с колен; у поцелуя был вкус огневиски — качественная, дорогая марка, Тесей давно её знал и крепко ассоциировал с Трэверсом.

Настоящие пальцы коснулись его соска поверх наведённых магией прикосновений, и Тесей дёрнулся к ним. Он всё ещё оставался в рамках разрешённого — не трогал сам, заложив руки обратно за спину, ладонь к локтю, — только отвечал, реагировал, показывал. Желание горело внутри, кожа словно стыла без прикосновений, без привычной тёплой ладони на ней, член ощущался тяжёлым, горячим, набухшим, а задница ныла, вхолостую сжимаясь.

— Обожаю тебя таким, — признался Трэверс, касаясь губами виска, и Тесей потерся щекой о его щёку.

— Тогда я уже могу встать и дать тебе, наконец?

— Да. — Тот отступил, освобождая пространство, и Тесей заново упал в ту же позу. Вряд ли Трэверс решит сейчас перемещаться на кровать, скорее всего захочет взять его здесь, на полу.

Член Трэверса давно уже натягивал полу халата, так что Тесей не удивился, ощутив твёрдую головку у самого ануса. Застонал от предвкушения, старательно не думая ни о чём, кроме того, что заклинания дразнят его член и соски, что он скоро ощутит, как горячая, сметающая всё волна удовольствия разойдется по телу…

Он был уже должным образом подготовлен — так, чтобы Трэверс мог взять в любой момент.

Пока член раздвигал мышцы, первые секунды это ощущалось просто привычно, ничего особенного, но вскоре большая часть оказалась внутри, двинулась, несколько толчков — и Тесею показалось, что он плавится.

— Ещё, — выдохнул бессмысленное, ведь понятно, что теперь-то Трэверс точно не остановится, не бросит его, возбуждённого, в ожидании, чтобы насладиться зрелищем. Но слова, произнесённые вслух, давали выход нарастающему желанию, и Трэверсу нравилось, так что Тесей повторил: — Ещё, пожалуйста, так!

Трэверс застонал ему в ответ, приноровился, окончательно раскрывая, выбирая ритм. Он никогда не говорил пошлостей, грязных словечек — не любил, и Тесей тоже такого не делал, высказывая свои желания.

Сейчас он стоял замерев, закрыв глаза. Между ласками и твердым членом, трущимся об него изнутри; захваченный, отмеченный, присвоенный со всех сторон.

— Тесе-ей… — Трэверс погладил его по спине, переместил руку на бедро, собственнически сжал, немного ускорился. Всхлипнув, Тесей на пробу двинулся слегка назад, не зная, разрешат ли ему подмахивать или он должен стоять неподвижно, выставив задницу и лишь принимая.

Разрешил. Встал, кажется, поустойчивее, ничего не сказал, позволил встречать движения, выгибаясь так, чтобы лучше ощущать, самому надеваясь на член.

Тесей стонал, не сдерживаясь — пусть слушает. Двигался, выбирая, как будет приятнее. Он собирался получить от происходящего всё, рухнуть с головой, позволить себя унести…

— Можно? — выдохнул жалобно, ощущая, как пульсирует член. Как не хватает настоящих прикосновений, плотных, ярких. Обхватить бы рукой, сжать, чтобы удовольствие с обеих сторон, насадиться поглубже…

Трэверс молчал, продолжая двигаться — уже резче, быстрее. Его любимый ритм, Тесей знал — он кончает именно в таком, не в медленном, плавном погружении, но в бешеной скачке, когда толчки изнутри проходят до ребер. Подкрепляя свою просьбу — ну пусть уже! — Тесей сжался, нарочно, сильно; расслабился, чтобы повторить.

— Можно, — не выдержал Трэверс. О да, он слишком любил, когда Тесей кончал под ним, чтобы лишить его этого удовольствия.

Со вздохом облегчения Тесей положил правую руку себе на член. Локоть левой неудобно упёрся в пол, но это не так важно и ненадолго, он выдержит, устоит… Крепко зажмурившись, он сосредоточился лишь на ощущениях, на том, как желание пылает изнутри, как его растягивают, трогают, ласкают…

Кончил Тесей громко, весь отдаваясь прошедшему по телу наслаждению. Вздрагивал, сжимал себя снова и снова, запачкав красную ткань семенем, подавался назад, встречая резкие толчки.

Потом, тяжело дыша, он снова упал на локти, опустил голову на руки. Трэверс не захотел его рот, он продолжал двигаться. Ощущение было слегка раздражающим, но терпимым. Тесей приготовился стоять, предоставив в пользование свою задницу, ожидая, когда внутрь прольётся семя, но много времени это не заняло. Трэверс тоже застонал, гортанно и хрипло, вошел так, чтобы прижаться пахом к ягодицам, вздрогнул несколько раз крупно — Тесей понятливо сжался. Замер, восстанавливая дыхание, потом медленно и аккуратно извлёк член.

— Чудесно. — Трэверс говорил с придыханием, сбиваясь на высокопарность. — Ты так прекрасен сейчас, Тесей. Самый лучший. Великолепен.

— Приятно слышать, — чуть усмехнулся Тесей. Поняв, что его отпускают, медленно растянулся на животе. Остывающее семя коснулось кожи, задница ощущалась раскрытой и мокрой, но ничего, приведёт себя в порядок попозже.

— Я в ванную. — Трэверс погладил Тесея по бедру. — Останься, ладно? Не обязательно прямо на этом месте, но не снимай обвязку без меня.

— Хорошо. — Тесей лениво повернул голову в его сторону и улыбнулся.

***

— Сэр, не ожидал вас здесь увидеть.

Облокотившись плечом о стеллаж, Трэверс стоял в едва освещённом хрустальными шарами проходе. На памяти Тесея Трэверс никогда не спускался в хранилище сам, всегда предпочитая отправлять кого-нибудь из стажёров, если возникала необходимость.

— Не могу оставаться дома. — Трэверс выглядел как человек, проведший ночь без сна, но принявший решение держаться, чего бы ему это ни стоило. Одетый во всё чёрное, спавший с лица, он принёс с собой холод, мигом выстудивший хранилище. — Там всюду вещи Мередит. Сестра её… — Затуманенными глазами Трэверс уставился куда-то поверх Тесея, на коробки и шкатулки, каждая из которых хранила свидетельства чьего-то горя. — Ещё и Макмиллан, как конвой, прицепилась. Ты приказал?

— Это для вашего же блага, сэр, — и бровью не повёл Тесей, только сильнее вдавил большие пальцы в столешницу снизу. — Возможно, целью убийцы были вы и он попробует напасть снова.

— Не когда я в Министерстве, — самоуверенно усмехнулся Трэверс. Тесей не стал спорить. — Пойдём в мой кабинет. Расскажешь, что успел выяснить и что там с контрабандистами. Как здоровье Голлана?

Руки одеревенели от напряжения, и Тесею потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы расслабиться.

— Целители обещают вернуть в строй через пару дней, — отчеканил он, левитируя коробки обратно на отведённую им полку. Только блокнот и записную книжку оставил при себе. — Что же до контрабандистов из Глазго, у меня есть версия, но я пока не готов её озвучить.

— Почему? — полюбопытствовал Трэверс. Они шли по полупустому коридору, почти соприкасаясь плечами. Портреты прежних директоров Отдела магического правопорядка глядели им вслед, а летящие совы так и норовили задеть головы кончиками крыльев.

Часы в центре Аврората показывали, что далеко даже до обеда, не то что до вечера. Большие, похожие на Биг-Бен. Тесей не спускал взгляд с циферблата, пока мог.

— Почему? — настойчиво повторил Трэверс, когда тяжёлая дубовая дверь кабинета закрылась за их спинами. Он опустился в роскошное кресло, сложил руки на груди. В мягком свете, льющемся из зачарованного окна, тускло блестели обитые металлом углы широкого стола. Синяки от таких остаются надолго, если магией не свести.

— Потому что она бросает тень на весь отдел, — не стал дальше юлить Тесей. — И на вас в особенности. Взгляните.

Подавшись вперёд, он положил перед Трэверсом исписанный лист. Обычно аккуратный, Тесей не церемонился с бумагой, исчёркав множество вариантов, пока бессмысленные на первый взгляд любовные сонеты не сложились в связный текст. И в список имён.

Стоило отдать должное выдержке Трэверса — своего удивления он ничем не выдал.

— Я планирую взять Росс и сегодня вечером наведаться по указанному адресу, сэр. — Всё внимание Тесей сконцентрировал на серебряном зажиме на чёрном галстуке. Простая гравировка, растительный узор. Обычно Трэверс носил что-то более вычурное. Но траур призывал к строгости.

— Кто-нибудь ещё знает? — Трэверс мял края листа между пальцами, пачкая чернилами подушечки.

— Только вы.

Отложив лист, Трэверс откинулся в кресле и долго смотрел куда-то в сторону. Тесей молчал и не двигался, как каменная горгулья, охраняющая покой хозяина. Даже моргал редко, точно через силу, удерживая взгляд на Трэверсе. Мир по краям расплылся, потёк, как попавшая под дождь свежая акварель. Светлые деревянные панели, застеклённые шкафы, стоящие в ряд у стены стулья — всё плыло, сливаясь в единое грязно-серое пятно. Ещё в кабинете не было часов — Трэверс пользовался только карманными, — и мерное тиканье не разбивало холодную тишину.

— Надо же. — Голос, казалось, прозвучал над самым ухом, вбился в и так начавший неприятно покалывать висок. — Больше половины жизни мы с Мередит прожили вместе. И вот что я узнаю теперь, когда её нет.

Тесей чуть склонил голову, как делают на похоронах очень дальние родственники, выражая молчаливую скорбь и солидарность.

— Конечно, всякое бывало, — Трэверс говорил и говорил, то ли ни с кем, то ли с собой, то ли с Тесеем, так и смотря в сторону, — идеальные пары не более чем красивая сказка, но нам было хорошо вместе. Хорошо, даже когда случались ссоры.

«Удобно», — поправил про себя Тесей. Трэверс горько усмехнулся пустоте перед собой и вдруг обернулся на него. От резкого движения у Тесея всё подобралось внутри.

— Кажется, вы виделись на нескольких приёмах, верно? Знал бы ты Мередит, как её знал я…

Тесею было странно сидеть на жёстком стуле, держа спину прямо, перед начальником и слушать обрывки его мыслей о покойной супруге. Странно и неловко, и нестерпимо хотелось встать и уйти. Запереться хоть на пятнадцать минут в собственном кабинете, растворить три капли умиротворяющего бальзама в чае, прижаться пульсирующим виском к прохладной раме проявителя врагов, всегда завешенного серой тканью. Но он сидел и слушал, до мельчайших подробностей запоминая растительный узор на серебряном зажиме для галстука.

— Аврорат давно наблюдает за Лайонелом Чэпменом, — подал голос Тесей в, как он надеялся, подходящий момент, чтобы привлечь рассеявшееся внимание Трэверса к себе. — Нам известен его распорядок дня, и, как мне передали, он не заметил слежку. Самое позднее завтра днём мы узнаем всё и об этих контрабандистах, и о том, почему имя вашей покойной супруги упоминается в их записях.

Приятное чувство предвкушения разливалось по венам. От напряжения уже болели мышцы спины, однако, как учуявшая след крупной дичи гончая, Тесей не мог расслабиться. Но он был должен. Если в придачу к мигрени не хотел заработать ноющую боль в груди. Слишком большое количество зелий притупляет реакцию.

Тяжело вздохнув, Трэверс потёр лоб.

— Иди уже, Тесей, — устало махнул он рукой. Потом взглянул на исчёрканный листок и сложил его пополам. — Это я пока оставлю себе.

— Конечно, сэр, — не стал возражать Тесей. Стараясь не торопиться, он покинул кабинет, плотно закрыв за собой дверь.

В груди распалялась предательская боль, на рёбра словно опустили тяжёлый молот. Дыша урывками сквозь стиснутые зубы, Тесей добрался до своего кабинета. Руки почти не тряслись, когда он плеснул в чашку пахнущее лавандой зелье, разбавил водой. Легче стало после первого же глотка.

Отдел тайнописи, да. Нужно зайти к ним прямо сейчас.

***

— …И тогда этот придурок не придумал ничего лучше, как попробовать самотрансфигурацию! Мерлин! Мне эта акулья башка ещё две недели снилась. — Росс рассмеялась и стукнула кулаком по деревянному ящику.

— И что потом? — Блишвик внимал байке, которую Тесей слышал уже в пятнадцатый раз, с восторгом и трепетом, точно ему давали невероятно полезный в работе совет.

— Целители, конечно, намучились, восстанавливая ему лицо, а зубы так и остались немного заострёнными, но главное же, чтобы связно говорить мог.

Тесей фыркнул. Устроившись на деревянном ящике спиной к стене, он наблюдал за улицей. То и дело по зачарованной каменной кладке проходила рябь и проступали очертания кирпичей, но обзору это не мешало. В дневное время прохожих в Лютном переулке было немного, редкие покупатели заглядывали в «Боргин и Бэркс», какой-то высокий волшебник с минуту стучал в «Спини Серпент», но, не дождавшись ответа, быстро покинул улицу; и только двери «Белой виверны» гостеприимно распахивались для каждого желающего пропустить стаканчик горячительного в холодный мартовский день.

Наблюдательный пункт авроры устроили на старом складе, который владельцы всё никак не могли сдать в аренду. Одна из его стен удачно выходила на улицу так, что были видны все лавочки и неровная лестница, ведущая в Косой переулок. После людской толчеи и шума «Дырявого котла» и главной улицы лондонского магического квартала тишина и немноголюдность Лютного переулка действовали на Тесея умиротворяюще.

Чэпмен ещё не появился. Каждый день он приходил в «Белую виверну» около двух и сидел там до четырёх — встречался с клиентами. После этого заходил к Коффину, с которым приятельствовал, а затем возвращался домой. Стрелки на карманных часах Тесея показывали, что ждать оставалось недолго.

— Сэр, — передвинув импровизированный стул, Росс подсела поближе, — пока есть время, могу я изложить, что удалось узнать у родственников миссис Трэверс?

Краем глаза Тесей заметил, как Блишвик, полирующий волшебную палочку обрезком фетра, навострил уши. Однажды любовь к подслушиванию и длинный язык сослужат ему дурную службу, но хорошо бы не сегодня. Да и дядя с бабушкой в Визенгамоте повышали шансы в случае чего выйти сухим из воды.

— Да, Росс, — разрешил Тесей, глядя на подчинённую вполоборота, чтобы не терять из виду улицу. Она поправила очки и чуть наклонилась вперёд. Излишне, на взгляд Тесея. Они ведь обсуждают работу, а не строят заговор. — Итак, что говорят знавшие жертву?

— Как всегда: либо ничего, либо только хорошее. Но миссис Шейла Мобри, сестра миссис Трэверс, считает, что незадолго до смерти у той появился молодой любовник.

— В самом деле? — переспросил заинтригованный Тесей. Он чувствовал исходящую от Росс неловкость и ободряюще ей улыбнулся. — Я не стану доносить Трэверсу. В поисках убийцы не стыдно копаться ни в чьём грязном белье.

Росс явно полегчало. Иногда она напоминала Тесею его самого, когда он только-только поступил в Аврорат. Целеустремлённая, напористая, честная, немного пасующая перед начальством, Росс вот уже семь лет службы сохраняла в себе эти качества. Дополняли сходство короткие каштановые волосы, голубые глаза и высокий рост.

Но Росс повезло так, как не повезло Тесею.

— По словам миссис Мобри, её сестра в последние месяцы буквально расцвела на глазах. — Росс понизила голос, а Блишвик будто невзначай уронил обрезок фетра, чтобы подобраться ближе. — Улыбалась, шутила, радовалась всему, как не радовалась тридцать лет в браке.

Тесею было легко представить Шейлу Мобри, промокающую уголки глаз платочком и произносящую все те слова, что Росс сейчас цитировала по памяти.

— Это только догадки или миссис Мобри знает что-то конкретное?

— Увы, — Росс отрицательно покачала головой, — по ее словам, сестра уходила от прямых ответов. И за три дня до смерти они с мужем поругались.

— Три дня? — Тесей моргнул, точно долго спал и потерял чувство времени. — Когда мы контрабандистов в Глазго накрыли?

— М-м-м… Да, — нахмурилась Росс. А потом вскинула руку. — Смотрите.

По неровной лестнице спускались двое: Трэверс и Чэпмен.

— Должно быть, идёт в похоронное бюро, — сказал Тесей в ответ на недоумевающий взгляд Росс. Трэверс и Чэпмен что-то оживлённо обсуждали, так что принять их за просто прохожих, временно оказавшихся рядом на узкой лестнице, было никак нельзя.

Блишвик наконец перестал терзать несчастную палочку, и без того натертую до зеркального блеска, подошёл.

— Подождём, — отдал приказ Тесей, напряжённо следивший за ходом беседы. Выглядели довольно мирно. — Если выйдем сейчас и Чэпмен испугается, он может взять Трэверса в заложники. — Тесей нахмурился, размышляя. — Блишвик. Спустись через второй этаж в Косой переулок. Если заметишь кого-то подозрительного, следящего за Трэверсом, доложи мне. Но не пытайся следить сам.

— Но, сэр… — запротестовал Блишвик, но эта слабая попытка сошла на нет под взглядом Тесея. — Да, сэр.

Не пожимая на прощание рук, Трэверс и Чэпмен разошлись почти на пороге «Белой виверны». Теперь можно было немного расслабиться и вернуться к томительному ожиданию. Можно. Только вот их цель не взялась за тускло-зеленую ручку ведущей в бар двери. Точно пронзённый убийственной догадкой, Чэпмен вздрогнул и обернулся на лестницу.

Трэверс уже исчез из виду. Только горсть конфетти, отнесённая в этот уголок магического квартала Лондона разорвавшейся в Косом переулке хлопушкой, витала в воздухе.

— Идём, — скомандовал Тесей, не дожидаясь, когда Чэпмен бросится прочь. Или не бросится, а просто быстро зашагает, что, впрочем, сути не меняет.

Зачарованная стена пошла рябью, когда Тесей надавил на неё рукой, проходя насквозь. Взмахом палочки он воздвиг на лестнице серебряный щит, перекрыв единственный путь побега.

— Мистер Чэпмен. — Кончик палочки нацелен в грудь. — Аврорат. Вы задержаны по подозрению в контрабанде запрещённых артефактов.

О, конечно, всё не могло быть так просто. Умудренный опытом Тесей знал: простыми дела о контрабанде не бывали никогда.

Первую сиреневую молнию проклятия, прилетевшую откуда-то со стороны «Белой виверны», успешно отразила Росс. Похоже, сегодня днём не только Аврорат был заинтересован в Чэпмене.

— Эверте Статум! — Заклинание ударило почти в упор, и мага, возникшего перед самым носом, отбросило на сложенные у стены бара горшки.

Над самым ухом просвистел алый луч, и Тесей с ещё не переходящим в ужас спокойствием осознал, что мир в глазах расплывается по краям. Проклятье! Не нужно было пить зелье, лучше бы подождал, пока боль в груди утихнет сама собой…

— Ступефай!

И все же, даже потеряв чёткость зрения, Тесей мог слышать и угадывать, доверившись шестому чувству. Им с Росс приходилось обороняться, держась спина к спине, но и Чэпмен, едва успевающий отбивать заклятия, не мог уйти. Перекрывающий лестницу щит ещё держался.

Росс коротко вскрикнула, схватившись за руку, сжимающую палочку. Тесей успел закрыть её собой, отбить брошенное нападавшим проклятье в витрину «Спини Серпент». Повидавшее и не такое, зачарованное стекло даже не треснуло. И всё же их было двое против пятерых, и муть в глазах никуда не делась.

Правый бок точно ошпарило. Всё вокруг заволокло сизым туманом, в котором то тут, то там мелькали алые искры и чьи-то лица. Тесей понял, что падает, но не на спину, а куда-то вниз, словно под ногами разверзлась пропасть. Пахло жжёным сахаром.

Из тумана вынырнуло лицо Трэверса — удивительно чёткое, плотное, почти настоящее. Только моложе.

— Тесей! — откуда-то издалека позвал голос, от звуков которого всегда пробирало до костей. Невидимая рука сжала предплечье. Туман сгущался, но стальная хватка тянула вверх.

— Нет… — пересохшими губами прошептал Тесей, глядя Трэверсу в глаза. Собственный голос тоже слышался как эхо. — Нет...

***

_1910 год_

— Нет, — с недоумением повторил Тесей. Не то чтобы он о таком никогда не слышал… Но Трэверс даже не был его начальником!

Приглашение зайти в кабинет главы Отдела подбора служащих после окончания рабочего дня Тесея не очень удивило. В Аврорате он работал третий месяц и только начинал в полной мере понимать, какой именно профессии собрался посвятить жизнь.

Ему нравилось.

До того момента, как Трэверс уклончиво, но прозрачно предложил провести с ним время. Мужчины постарше Тесея не интересовали, и делать карьеру таким образом он не собирался.

Трэверс повторил предложение уже настойчивее, с явной угрозой. Тесей подобрался. Кажется, сейчас что-то будет из-за того, что он отказал…

Он слишком явно насторожился и понял это, когда палочка, которой он касался кончиками пальцев, вырвалась и отлетела от невербального Экспеллиармуса.

Палочка Трэверса была направлена на Тесея. От первого заклинания тот уклонился, бросившись в сторону, но хорошего укрытия не подвернулось, и чужая магия догнала его.

Тесей до предела вывернул запястья, пытаясь вырваться из стальных браслетов, но они запульсировали, сжались и словно прилипли к коже. Связки трещали, рвущая боль прострелила до локтей, но толку не было.

Он утробно зарычал, не желая сдаваться, ведь это значит, что всё, и неужели Трэверс правда, серьёзно...

— Упорный. — Новые полосы металла возникли вокруг запястий и локтей, прижали ноги к столу. Потом оковы чуть раздвинулись, и под ними появились плотные подкладки. — Очень упорный, верно? Ты будешь рваться так, что можешь истечь кровью. Мне это не нужно.

Тяжело дыша, Тесей вскинул голову. Они встретились взглядами. Хотелось думать, что это проверка или такой странный обряд посвящения, что это неправда, но что-то внутри надрывалось от осознания: не обманывайся!

Тесей был распят лицом вниз на рабочем столе Трэверса, массивном, пустом — все безделушки и бумаги с него куда-то делись. Сдаваться или бежать Тесей не хотел — хотел драться.

Но металл был неуступчив. Тяжеленный стол даже не шелохнулся, хотя Тесей дёргался изо всех сил, пытаясь вырваться из созданных магией оков. Нет, нет, пусти!..

— Хватит уже, синяков наставишь. — Чужая ладонь опустилась на спину, жёстко огладила поясницу, и Тесей взвыл. Полосы сжались, потянули вниз, сильнее прижимая его к начищенной до зеркального блеска столешнице, в груди сдавило, воздуха не хватало, но он не мог не…

— Торпео! — не выдержал Трэверс, и Тесея парализовало.

Холодный воздух коснулся кожи, оковы стали ближе: вся одежда исчезла, мелькнула на краю поля зрения, складываясь аккуратной стопкой в кресле.

Чужая рука снова коснулась спины, кончики пальцев пересчитали позвонки, но теперь Тесей не мог биться. Не мог отчаянно сопротивляться — так, чтобы не осознавать.

— Не то чтобы мне так нравилось. Но ты же по-хорошему не согласен. — Голос Трэверса был спокойным, ровным. Тесей слышал его приглушённо из-за шума крови в ушах.

Ещё одно незнакомое заклинание, и внизу живота словно прошла холодная волна.

Глупо было надеяться.

Любая проверка уже бы точно закончилась, не доходя до такого.

Чары не давали рваться, даже кричать, любым способом оказаться не здесь и не сейчас, не в своем теле, привязанном к столу, не принадлежавшем ему, пока что-то твердое и скользкое настойчиво впихивают в задницу.

Это должно было закончиться. Не ещё, не надо, только не следующую секунду, почему?..

Всё это не должно было происходить, но происходило. Трэверс молчал, пальцы — наверное, пальцы — хозяйничали в заднице, их нельзя было не ощущать. Они давили, растягивали, двигались туда-сюда. Почти не больно, но Тесей жалел об этом — в боли потонуло бы осознание.

Проникновение прекратилось, но должно было произойти что-то худшее — так и случилось. Подвижные, беспощадные металлические полосы раскрыли рот, проникли внутрь, надавили на обе челюсти, мягкие путы заставили поднять голову. Извивающееся, шевелящееся, с привкусом железа нечто было у Тесея во рту, двигалось там, ёрзало, пока не замерло. Удерживая так, что ни отвернуться, ни сжать зубы он не мог.

Тесей закрыл глаза.

Оковы давили не очень сильно. При каждом вдохе грудь упиралась в согретую теплом тела столешницу, край которой давил на бёдра до слабой боли. Это всё равно было лучше, чем горячее, твёрдое, влажное, ритмично скользящее по языку, нёбу, щекам.

Кончик палочки кольнул шею, и горло словно онемело. Что-то мягкое, держащее под подбородком, потянуло ещё, заставило безвольное тело запрокинуть голову.

Сначала корень языка, потом глубже — в самое горло. Очередной вдох замер на середине, прерванный тем твёрдым и настойчивым, раскрывающим…

Вдохнуть Тесей не мог, пока Трэверс не отступил. Дал подышать, после чего повторил.

Чужие жёсткие пальцы лежали на щеке, подбородок был мокрым от слюны. Тесея не скручивало спазмами, он не давился — просто не мог дышать, когда Трэверс входил, а на горло изнутри давило чужеродное, твёрдое, плотно охваченное стенками.

Голова слегка кружилась. Трэверс вытаскивал, давая вдохнуть, раз за разом, а неподвластное тело охотно цеплялось за возможность, жадно втягивая воздух. Тесей даже этого не хотел — но помешать не мог.

Времени не было: это происходило и происходило.

Потом всё же прекратилось. Трэверс отступил, оставив рот Тесея в покое, путы, удерживающие голову, ослабли, уложив щекой на стол, но терзающий губы металл никуда не делся.

— Красивый. — Пальцы коснулись виска, намотали короткую прядь волос. — Отлично смотришься. Лучше бы ты согласился, Тесей.

Горло саднило, оно ощущалось раскрытым — словно и не вытащили.

Бёдра, прижатые к окованному металлом краю, теперь напоминали о себе болью. Тусклая, ноющая, она словно вспыхнула ярче, когда его первый раз толкнули вперёд.

Трэверс повторно наложил парализующее заклинание, и Тесей ничего не мог. Запертый в своём же теле, прикованный к столу, он даже не смог сжаться, когда в него снова проникли.

Всё ещё не так уж больно. Странно. Очень интимно. Давило изнутри — мерные глубокие толчки, от которых хотелось кричать, прекратить, куда-то деться — словно без его согласия взяли не тело, а саму душу.

Горячая, быстро остывающая дорожка побежала по переносице, виску, размазалась по столу.

Тесей ждал, когда всё это кончится. Словно забившись в угол в своём же собственном сознании — оно ещё оставалось ему подвластно. Край стола ощущался болезненнее проникновения, и о нём думать было проще. Проще, чем о руках на спине, проще, чем о толчках изнутри, каждый из которых словно что-то отнимал у него.

Дышать ничто не мешало, но воздух плохо проходил в горло. Давление поднималось от груди вверх, горькое, настойчивое, мучительное — пока не стало сменяться ощущением холода и пустоты.

Пустой.

Грязный.

Было мокро. Остывающие капли покрыли ягодицы, вход, стекали вниз медленно, тягуче, липко.

Трэверс отошёл от него, и Тесей лежал, медленно осознавая. Может ли он надеяться, что всё закончилось?

— Торпео!

Нет.

Трэверс, небрежно взмахнув палочкой, отправил одежду Тесея в сторону, занял кресло, оказался на линии взгляда. Тесей видел его — уже застегнутого, приведшего себя в порядок, — но казалось, будто он сам в происходящем не участвует.

— Предпочёл бы обойтись без таких мер. — Трэверс поморщился, направил палочку на кандалы, и те немного ослабли.

Рваться уже не хотелось.

— Нет. Так не пойдет. Мне нужно твое внимание. — Палочка легко коснулась лба, и Тесея словно ледяной водой окатило. На миг все следы, ушибы, фантомы прикосновений вспыхнули огнем, потом перестали ощущаться. Тесей даже смог дёрнуться вверх, хватая воздух пересохшим ртом. В голове прояснилось, словно давящий мрак немного отступил.

— Лучше, — одобрил Трэверс. Тесей хмуро поймал его взгляд. Внутри разгоралось желание вырваться и поквитаться, хоть как, не важно…

— Ш-ш-ш. — Палец к губам. — Подумай, что будет, если, выйдя отсюда, ты пойдешь жаловаться в свой отдел?

Об этом Тесей ещё не думал. Тяжёлое, тёмное вспыхнуло в груди, окатило…

— Будет неприятно, — сказал Трэверс спокойно. — А на суде, если до него вообще дойдет, — ещё неприятнее. Ты полукровка, и у твоей семьи не так много связей, чтобы убедить Визенгамот, что это была не клевета. Ты понимаешь?

Тесей замер безо всякого парализующего заклинания.

— Словом, аврором ты так и не станешь. Если скажешь кому-то, разумеется. — Трэверс встал. — Какие-то проблемы будут и у меня, но ты отправишься прочь из Министерства.

От ещё одного движения палочкой металл изо рта исчез, как и не было. Сдерживая стон, Тесей сомкнул губы — челюсти отчаянно сводило, простреливало огнем, язык пересох и царапался, зато щека была мокрой.

По спине пробежал холодок, и уже начавшие высыхать, стягивать кожу капли исчезли.

— Веди себя разумно, и я тебя помогу, — посулил Трэверс тем же ровным тоном. — У меня есть что предложить взамен. А ты, судя по всему, мальчик амбициозный и не хочешь лишаться всех шансов, верно?

Тесей молчал, облизывал губы. Он представлял себе реакцию — семьи, коллег, Визенгамота, начальства. Хотел вернуться домой. Залезть в ванну, в горячую воду, дать ей растворить, смыть с себя это всё.

— Да, — выговорил Тесей, едва ворочая языком.

Мир, в который он стремился и на который надеялся, оказался таким.

***

Реальность была чернее худших воспоминаний. Мир не расплывался — он исчез; взгляд закрыла темнота, а грудь сдавило так, что утренняя боль показалась незначительной.

Тесей шарахнулся назад, вслепую, ища спиной опору, наугад послал какое-то заклинание вперёд — палочку он так и не выпустил. Вокруг звенели чары, уже слабее, но голоса расплывались, расходились далёким эхом…

Сердце ударилось раз, другой, замерло, словно отказываясь работать, и снова запустилось. Захрипев, Тесей схватился за грудь свободной рукой, уже понимая — он отравлен, по телу расходится проклятие.

Стена за спиной все-таки обнаружилась, но на ногах он не удержался, сполз вниз. Лёгкие горели, отказываясь впускать воздух, перед глазами потемнело бы, не будь он уже слеп. Холод накатывал вместе с обжигающим огнем; холод, темнота и пустота. Тесей знал, что это значит…

— Тесей! — Голос был живой, настоящий, знакомый, и всё остальное стало не важно. Его схватили за плечо, и Тесей намертво вцепился в руку. Только бы не одному в темноте. — Фините Инкантатем!

Сдавливающий холод немного отступил, и Тесей смог вдохнуть — громко, жадно, отчаянно. Тело цеплялось за жизнь, за чужое тепло, желало дышать.

Точно в далёкой дали трещали заклинания, над головой гудел щит — Тесей даже разглядел его ровное сияние, когда смог что-то видеть.

Рядом был Трэверс — на коленях, напряженный, испуганный, — водил палочкой по груди Тесея, бормотал заклинания. Дышать становилось всё легче, в глазах светлело, но Тесея только сильнее затрясло.

Наверное, это было лишь впечатление, галлюцинация, страшное видение, он не ходил на самом деле по грани, не ходил… Но понять и осознать — разные вещи.

Заметив, что Тесей его видит, Трэверс поднял палочку вверх, укрепил щит. Потом порывисто обнял за плечи, притянул к себе, утыкая носом в шею.

Сейчас Тесей даже не хотел возражать.

— Всё будет хорошо. — Слова казались неловкими, но искренними. — Прибыло подкрепление. Ты отправишься в Мунго. Дыши, просто дыши.

Тепло тела словно изгоняло потусторонний холод, и Тесей сам вцепился в Трэверса. Этот, по крайней мере, его не отдаст. Тьма гораздо, гораздо хуже.

Крупная дрожь прошлась по телу, швыряя ближе в объятия, вместо неё пришла слабость. Всё будет хорошо… Он всё равно не может сражаться…

***

Сквозь зачарованное окно лился искусственный солнечный свет.

Белая тонкая занавеска колыхалась в потоках магии, по стенам скакали блики и тени — словно за окном ветер ерошил листву. Тесей проследил взглядом за этим солнечным движением, потом перевел взгляд на целительницу.

Хелен Гленн улыбнулась, увидев, что он очнулся. Она сидела на краю его постели, её желтая форменная мантия словно лучилась тёплым светом.

— И ты снова здесь. Как себя чувствуешь?

— Кажется, нормально. — Тесей чуть пошевелился. От холодного огня остались одни воспоминания: сердце билось ровно, дышать ничего не мешало. Разве что грудь едва заметно ныла отголосками ранения и лечения.

— Это хорошо. — Хелен убрала палочку. — Проклятие неприятное, но не такое уж страшное, если быстро попасть к нам в руки.

— Который сейчас час? — Тесей поёрзал, устраиваясь поудобнее. Он понял, что уже в больничной одежде, под головой — пухлые подушки, поверх — одеяло. Небольшую палату заливало солнце, осветительные шары под потолком не горели, соседняя койка пустовала.

— Около четырёх. — Хелен выудила из мантии записную книжку с гербом Мунго, сделала пару заметок. — Так, раз ты уже тут, докладывай: как в целом самочувствие? Мигрени? Зелья пьешь?

Тесей замешкался.

— Бальзам принимаю, но…

— Что-то ещё болело? — вцепилась в него цербером Хелен, уловив малейшее колыбание в ответах.

— Грудь, днём, — сдался Тесей. — Я принял три капли днём, и уверен, что поэтому меня и ранили. Реакция стала хуже.

— Понятно. — Хелен озадаченно поджала губы. — Бальзам-то помогает?

— Помогает, — уверил он. По вечерам тот отлично спасал — у Тесея появлялись возможность расслабиться и даже силы улыбаться.

— Значит, самочувствие в целом хуже, — сделала вывод Хелен и записала в блокнот. — Тесей, я же говорила: тебе надо больше отдыхать. Не ты первый и не ты последний аврор, загоняющий себя на работе, но такой героизм обычно идёт только во вред.

— Ты говоришь это ещё с тех пор, как я сдавал экзамены. — Тесей закрыл глаза и откинулся на подушку, но уголки губ едва дрогнули в улыбке. Хелен он знал с Хогвартса — они учились на одном курсе.

— Я посмотрю, какие еще зелья тебе можно подобрать, — пообещала она. — Не нравится мне это: все чары и проверки говорят, что ты вполне здоров, а проблемы лезут одна за другой, как ниффлеры на золото. Ну хоть спать получше и есть побольше стал, молодец. Горжусь собой.

— Прозвучало так, будто я младенец, — пробормотал Тесей. Тепло и тишина убаюкивали, хотелось лежать, закрыв глаза.

— Хуже. Младенец хоть заработаться не пытается. — Хелен встала. — Хочешь спать — спи. Вещи твои тут, в тумбочке и в шкафу, палочка тоже. Но лучше лежи. Я зайду ещё через пару часов, посмотрю, как твои дела.

— Хорошо. Спасибо, Хелен.

Она тихо ушла. Тесей расслабился. Был ещё только день, и солнце это подтверждало, приятно согревая. Звуков не было слышно: дверь палаты надежно отсекла от него происходящее в Мунго. После проклятия с его эффектами очень хотелось просто лежать, спокойно, неподвижно, в тепле и безопасности…

Тесей дремал, но не засыпал окончательно, не желая упустить минуты покоя.

Резкий хлопок двери как будто окатил его ледяной водой.

— Тесей!

Очередной вдох застрял в горле, не проходя дальше. Тесей распахнул глаза и уставился на Трэверса.

Тот быстро пересек палату, небрежным жестом наколдовал себе стул, рухнул на него и схватил Тесея за руку.

— Гленн сказала, что ты в норме. Правда?

Горло сдавило, и Тесей едва смог кивнуть. Его рука безвольно лежала в чужих ладонях, запястье чуть поглаживали пальцы. Что Трэверс делает? Он не может, они же сейчас в Мунго, не станет же он…

Трэверс же его не пригласит, верно? Не сразу после ранения? Но он напуган, он не хочет потерять Тесея…

Только бы не вздумал провожать домой!

Не хотелось переезжать; только не сейчас, он и так очень занят…

Трэверс поймал его взгляд и конечно, всё понял. Тесей отвел глаза. Холод снова расплескался в груди, потёк по венам вместо крови, забирая тело себе.

— Последствия от проклятия, да? — В голосе даже было сочувствие. Пальцы с запястья переместились на щёку, и Тесей замер, не мешая прикосновению. — Поправляйся тогда. Надеюсь увидеть тебя в более добром здравии. — Тяжелый вздох, и Трэверс встал. Убрал стул. — Тогда до завтра.

Кое-как попрощавшись, Тесей дождался, пока останется один, повернулся на бок, обхватил себя руками, подтянув колени к груди. Задышал глубоко, силясь изгнать из крови холод.

От уюта в палате не осталось и следа.

Он смог взять себя в руки к тому моменту, как пришла целительница.

— Хелен! — Тесей улыбнулся так бодро, как мог. — Могу ли я переночевать дома?

Хелен засомневалась. Откинула с него одеяло, провела палочкой по груди, щекоча диагностическими чарами.

— Опять что-то не в порядке, знаешь?

— Но ведь ничего опасного? — задал Тесей встречный вопрос. — Хелен, пожалуйста. Мне в разы спокойнее спать дома. Обещаю, я выпью всё, что ты мне дашь. И буду вести себя хорошо, а не работать полночи.

— Ну… — Она задумалась. Тесей задержал дыхание. — Если тебе так лучше… Могу отпустить, с условием, что ты придешь завтра на обследование.

— Спасибо! — выдохнул Тесей, улыбаясь. — Я приду.

— Тогда одевайся, — решила Хелен. — Зайдёшь потом на пост, я выдам зелья.

***

Желтоватая, пряно пахнущая сеном обжигающая вода плескалась вокруг. Тесей цедил привычный чай с умиротворяющим бальзамом — рука дрогнула, и в чашку упала четвертая капля, — запивая им другое выданное Хелен зелье, приторно сладкое.

Он погрузился в ванну до подбородка, но согреться всё не получалось, хотя от воды поднимался пар, уже заполнивший пеленой ванную комнату от пола до потолка. Тесею казалось, что он мёрз даже здесь.

Он уставился на стену. Трэверс не придёт. Сказал ведь — до завтра. И не позовёт. И даже завтра, наверное, будет слишком занят, чтобы чего-то от него…

Только бы не потребовал утешить после похорон!

В животе что-то сжалось, и Тесей всхлипнул.

Он ненадолго ушёл под воду с головой, вынырнул, потянулся к палочке, желая сделать её ещё чуть-чуть теплее, но остановился. Ему может стать плохо в слишком горячей воде, и дракон знает что тогда случится. Нет, он не совершит такой глупости.

Даже четыре капли не спешили работать. Тесей откинулся на бортик ванны, глубоко вдыхая успокаивающий запах календулы. Надо просто переждать. Ему так плохо, потому что он попал под проклятие, и потом Трэверс пришёл к нему, днём, при солнечном свете, трогал... Тесей не был готов…

До конца рабочего дня Трэверс никогда не позволял себе ничего такого. Ни намека, ни прикосновения, словно ничего и не было. Когда-то это сводило с ума, заставляло сомневаться: а не показалось ли ему? Потом Тесей понял, что это благо. До шести вечера бояться следовало только приглашения на то, что будет после шести.

Он снова зябко передёрнул плечами, желая уйти под воду с головой и не выныривать.

Грудь изнутри словно хватали тонкие, мерзкие, наглые лапы. Сжимали тревогой, отвращением, не оставляли в покое. Скорее бы это прекратилось…

Хотелось перестать быть собой. Но этого Тесей не мог сделать.

Поняв, что горячая вода почти не помогает справляться, Тесей со вздохом встал. На этот случай у него припасено зелье сна без сновидений.

Завтра ведь ещё работать.

В окно спальни стучала клювом знакомая сова.

Тесей просто смотрел на неё. Крупная пёстрая неясыть настойчиво долбила в стекло, распахивала крылья, возмущённо и хрипло орала, а он стоял и смотрел, не в силах её впустить.

Потом, кое-как нащупав палочку в кармане халата, Тесей указал ею на окно. Неясыть впорхнула, уронила письмо на кровать, обругала Тесея на совином и вылетела обратно.

Тесей медленно подошел к кровати. Холодный ночной воздух коснулся влажных волос, занавески забились на ветру, надуваясь парусами. Палочку он сжимал крепко и точно не уронил бы, но насчет письма не был уверен.

Зеленый сургуч с печатью, с семейным гербом. Древний чистокровный род…

Глубоко вдохнув, Тесей резко взмахнул палочкой в сторону письма. Оно поднялось в воздух, раскрылось, зависло на уровне глаз. Он пробежал глазами по строчкам.

Трэверс сообщал, что завтра собирается в Азкабан — допросить одного из членов банды из Глазго — и что Тесей отправляется с ним.

Тесей соскользнул на край кровати, закрыл глаза от облегчения. Рабочее. Это всего лишь про работу.

Азкабан, конечно, не лучшее место для него сейчас, но не худшее из тех, куда его могли бы вызвать.

Только Патронуса придется создавать Трэверсу.

***

Правила гласили, что ни одна смена для работающих с дементорами Азкабана волшебников не может превышать двух недель с обязательным месячным отпуском после (дозволялся также перевод на другую должность по личному заявлению). Обладай дементоры зрением и отпускай своих пленников без настойчивого напоминания Министерства, никто бы вовсе не соглашался на эту работу. Но повышенная ставка манила, заставляла закрывать глаза на грозящий здоровью ущерб, убеждая: я сильный, я справлюсь, что мне бессловесные склизкие твари в чёрных балахонах. Однако мало кому удавалось пройти собеседование. 

Не можешь создать Патронуса — не войдёшь в Азкабан.

Волшебник, управляющий паромом, бросил цепь на причал, и та сама обвилась вокруг каменного столба, поставленного тут, должно быть, ещё Экриздисом.

Тюрьма возвышалась над островом надгробным памятником. Каменные плиты широкой лестницы глянцево, мокро блестели, как и стены, пол и потолок самой крепости. Даже двери источали сырость и отчаяние, застывающее вокруг решёток и замков зеленоватыми каплями.

Своего Патронуса — скалящуюся в вечной хищной улыбке акулу — Трэверс держал поближе к себе, и Тесею тоже приходилось не отходить далеко. Узость коридора позволяла держаться немного позади, за правым плечом.

Затхлый воздух, наполненный ароматами копоти, влаги и немытых тел, шёл рябью, когда серебряная акула встряхивала плавниками, точно рассекала водную гладь. Завершив круг, она чуть не коснулась Тесея, и по телу лёгкой судорогой прошлась волна тепла.

С жадностью и завистью Тесей проследил за движением Патронуса, за тем, как Трэверс поднял руку, и та насквозь прошла через полупрозрачное тело. Уверенно, с лёгкостью, не концентрируясь долго в поисках счастливого воспоминания, Трэверс призвал Патронуса, когда они ещё стояли на пристани и Тесей грелся в сиянии сидящей у ног паромщика выдры.

Когда акула пошла на новый виток, Тесею захотелось так же вскинуть руку, чтобы снова ощутить это тепло, это чувство покоя, счастья и безопасности, из которых она была соткана.

Своего Патронуса Тесей не видел уже очень давно.

Их провожатый отворил широкую дверь и испарился, точно слился со стеной. Время в Азкабане текло словно по иным законам — гораздо, гораздо медленнее, до вспышек ярости перед глазами; и за весь путь им не встретился ни один дементор, кроме их провожатого, ждавшего у порога. Должно быть, прочие скрылись в тенях и лужицах или превратились в мох, обрамляющий стены.

Комната походила на одну из допросных в Министерстве, только темнее. И потолок был ниже, а воздух затхлым и сырым. Тесей поёжился. Взгляд мазнул по спине Трэверса. Если войти в эти стены беззащитным, будет ли так же холодно? Или холоднее?

Двое дементоров ввели в комнату и усадили за стол закованного в цепи узника. Зажатый между фигурами в балахонах, тот еле плёлся, глядя под ноги и наступая на подол слишком длинной и истрёпанной мантии. Когда Трэверс сел напротив, а его Патронус замер под потолком, роняя серебристый свет на осунувшееся лицо узника, тот вздрогнул и поднял голову. Молча он разглядывал своих визитёров, слегка прищурившись, точно потерял очки и не мог теперь понять — сидят ли перед ним живые люди или это причудливая игра света и тени.

Тесея передернуло, когда узник широко и совершенно безумно улыбнулся. С любопытством он глянул на затылок Трэверса: что тот хочет узнать у этого несчастного? И зачем взял с собой Тесея?

— Мистер Джонатан Ли Крейвен. — Голос Трэверса — вкрадчивый, спокойный — эхом отразился от влажных стен. Узник дёрнулся, точно ему закричали на ухо. Вынув из внутреннего кармана уменьшенную картонную папку и положив перед собой, Трэверс взмахом палочки вернул ей прежние размеры. Некоторое время он листал бумаги, прежде чем продолжить, не отрываясь от чтения: — Осуждён на восемь лет за незаконный ввоз, хранение и продажу запрещённых артефактов. Проще говоря — за контрабанду. Немалый срок. Вы отбыли всего три месяца. Как ваши дела?

— У Мерлина в заднице лучше! — выпалил Крейвен, выпятив грудь, точно все три месяца репетировал. Жил надеждой, что к нему придут авроры, а он покажет, что дементорам не сломить его волю. Только вот не придумал, что ещё сказать, и сразу поник, стушевался.

Тесею приходилось несколько раз допрашивать заключённых Азкабана — тех, кого ещё не поглотило отчаяние и безумие, способных отвечать на вопросы более-менее чётко, а не бормотать, сжавшись на стуле. Всё, чего хотели эти узники — выбраться. Не свободы, а просто выбраться с этого острова, пусть даже год заменят на пожизненное в каком-нибудь другом остроге. Только бы не оставаться в Азкабане.

— Здесь у меня, — Трэверс вытянул из папки лист гербовой бумаги и оставил висеть в воздухе прямо перед глазами Крейвена, — подписанное прошение о переводе вас в тюрьму при Министерстве. С сокращением срока до двух лет.

Крейвен смотрел на лист, точно голодная собака на протянутую кость. Потянулся бы руками, чтобы ощупать, не будь они крепко прикованы к подлокотникам.

Но кость ещё нужно заслужить.

— Рассчитываю на ваше сотрудничество, мистер Крейвен. — Голос Трэверса приобрёл ласковые нотки. Тесей на несколько мгновений перевёл взгляд от его затылка вверх, на лениво водящую плавниками акулу. Та улыбалась.

— Да, — вяло, безвольно отозвался узник, не поднимая глаз от заплесневелой столешницы. Сглотнув для храбрости, он спросил: — Что вам нужно?

— Мередит Трэверс. — Тесей навострил уши. — Вам знакомо это имя?

— Что, чистокровка какая-то от купленного артефакта откинулась? — оскалился Крейвен, вдруг найдя в себе силы на дерзость. Серебряная акула нырнула вниз, ее свет стал бледнее, окутывая только Тесея и Трэверса, оставляя узника за границей. И тот мигом растерял все силы к сопротивлению. — Знакомо. Она приходила несколько раз с Чэпменом. С полгода назад дело было.

— Хорошо, — удовлетворенно сказал Трэверс. Патронус вернулся под потолок. — Что ей было нужно?

— Артефакты, — усмехнулся Крейвен. — Очень редкие, дорогие, в основном — египетские. Защитные.

— Какого рода защита?

— От сглазов, проклятий, ядов. С зеркальным эффектом. Готова была выложить целое состояние за Око Гора, если эта штука и правда отражает Убивающее проклятие. Дамочка явно кого-то до смерти боялась.

— Что она купила?

Крейвен пожал плечами.

— Что-то да купила, — сказал он и, осознав свою ошибку, скороговоркой добавил: — Спросите Чэпмена. Она всегда приходила с ним, только с ним, он должен знать. Я могу сказать, где он может прятаться, в какой дыре, я знаю их все…

Крейвен тараторил и тараторил, обещая заложить всех подельников, назвать важные имена, выступить на суде когда и сколько угодно. Трэверс слушал, не перебивая, и Тесей тоже. Запоминал. Важные имена, значит...

— Достаточно! — Трэверс резко прервал этот кажущийся бесконечным поток слов. Прошение о переводе вновь легло на стол вместе с пером. Цепи ослабили давление, и Крейвен, не веря своему счастью, расписался на бумаге. Тесей усмехнулся. Трэверс умел держать обещания. — Я передам эту бумагу в Отдел тюрем. Вас переведут через два дня.

Крейвен захлебывался в благодарностях, даже когда в комнату вошли дементоры, чтобы увести его в камеру. Смеялся и плакал, едва не воя, обещая никогда больше не иметь дел с контрабандой и чем-либо ещё незаконным.

Они уходили тем же путём, что пришли. Может, даже с тем же провожатым. Трэверс хранил молчание, и Тесей не мешал, послушно держась за плечом, впитывая тепло Патронуса, пока ещё было можно.

— Тесей. — Трэверс остановился на половине пути к пристани. Здесь идущая серпантином дорога проходила меж двух высоких скал, закрывающих берег. — Кто расследует дело контрабандистов из Глазго, кроме тебя?

— Макмиллан и Росс, — отчеканил Тесей. — И Блишвик. Новый стажёр.

— Племянник Горация Блишвика? — уточнил Трэверс.

— Да.

Трэверс кивнул сам себе, прежде чем продолжить начатую мысль.

— Мне нужно, чтобы имя Мередит не было в этом замешано. Ничто не должно опорочить её память. Ищи убийцу, Тесей. Я не останусь в долгу.

Трэверс благоволил своим любимчикам. Даже против их желания. Оберегал, как заботливый хозяин ухаживает за породистыми гиппогрифами или как коллекционер бабочек протирает витрины и следит за уровнем влажности воздуха. Тесей знал, что может войти к Трэверсу и попросить — за себя или брата, которому требуется разрешение на Чары незримого расширения или новую тварь. Попросить, не вставая на колени, и уйти потом свободно. Трэверс умел быть щедрым, как меценат, жертвующий на сиротский приют после победоносной войны.

Только о свободе Тесей попросить не мог. Всё закончится, только когда Трэверсу того захочется, только когда Тесей перестанет выглядеть настолько моложе своих лет. Или станет опасен.

— Конечно, сэр, — склонил голову жестом подчинения Тесей.

***

Было так холодно, что изо ртов присутствующих валил пар. Начавшаяся было оттепель проиграла ударившим морозам, и потому ветви растущих по периметру кладбища кипарисов покрывали иней и маленькие острые сосульки, похожие на затейливые рождественские украшения. Только вот повод так украсить деревья был у погоды совсем не радостный.

Трэверс закончил говорить и бросил в могилу первый ком мёрзлой земли. Каменно спокойный на первый взгляд — со второго было заметно, как нервно он постукивает по бедру затянутой в чёрную кожаную перчатку ладонью, как двигается, точно преодолевая сопротивление воздуха, а в глазах — непонимание, удивление. Они с женой должны были, может, и не умереть в один день, но разлучиться совсем не так — не насильно. В мире Трэверса подобное могло произойти с кем угодно, только не с ним.

Слово взял мистер Флинт, отец покойной, седой как лунь волшебник в старомодной траурной мантии. Тесей поднял глаза к небу — голубому, безоблачному. В этой части Англии так бывает только в очень морозные дни. Небо — далёкое, красивое, безразличное — было безучастно к чужому горю. Лишь взирало свысока.

Тесей поёжился.

Опираясь на руку сына, мистер Флинт занял своё место подле безутешного вдовца, передав эстафету младшей дочери. Тесей сразу узнал Шейлу Мобри. Сейчас, едва сдерживающая слёзы, совершенно разбитая, она не походила на ту пышущую холодной яростью эринию, что остановила Тесея всего несколько часов назад в Министерстве. Древний чистокровный род, не понаслышке знающий об обычае кровной мести. Кем бы ни был убийца, от правосудия ему не сбежать.

От группы шапочных знакомых покойной и неравнодушных коллег отделилась фигура Макмиллан, держащая в руках строгий букет белых лилий. Не произнеся ни слова, она передала его Тесею и отошла, занимая место среди одетых в чёрное фигур.

Тесей сам попросил Макмиллан купить эти цветы. Миссис Трэверс любила лилии.

Тошнотворно-яркий запах щекотал нёбо. Слава Мерлину, Тесею не нужно будет прощаться с покойной вслух, достаточно просто возложить букет рядом с множеством других, когда гроб будет погребён под толщей холодной земли.

Часы на возвышающейся над церковным кладбищем башне пробили полдень, когда прощальные слова закончил говорить младший племянник Трэверса. Совсем ещё ребёнок, лет тринадцати, он, кажется, не совсем понимал, что происходит. Или не хотел понимать. Может, даже тешил себя надеждой, что всё происходящее не более чем кошмарный сон, который вот-вот закончится, нужно только больно ущипнуть себя за запястье.

Украдкой глядя на то, как мать после понимающего кивка мужа уводит сына прочь, Тесей подошёл ближе. Служащие «Волшебных похорон и бальзамирования» несколькими взмахами палочек закопали могилу. Дождавшись, когда они отойдут, Тесей положил букет рядом со строгим гранитным памятником.

Удивительно, как природа раздаёт судьбы. Порой самые приятные на вид люди наделены самым ужасным сознанием.

Обеденный зал, в котором Тесею не раз приходилось бывать, преобразился. Занавески временно перекрасили в тёмные тона, немногочисленные картины завесили портьерами, стулья убрали, а широкий стол отодвинули к стене.

Именная стрелка миссис Трэверс исчезла с часов.

Словно тени, блуждающие по асфоделевым полям, гости рассекали по залу, держа в руках бокалы с напитками. Изящный фужер с белым вином, зажатый в пальцах, казался Тесею тяжелее тролльей дубины. Стоя в отдалении, он не сводил глаз с Трэверса, анализируя движения, мимику. Нет, всё-таки не сегодня. Не сейчас, пока Тесей занят и не в интересах Трэверса его отвлекать. Но после…

Никем не замеченный, Тесей вышел в другой зал — ныне такой же тёмный, как обеденный — и оставил нетронутый бокал на маленьком столике. Сейчас стоило вернуться в Министерство, пока Шейла Мобри — цепкая, как гриндилоу — вновь не возникла рядом, непрозрачно намекая Тесею, куда покатится его карьера, если убийца её сестры не будет найден в ближайшие же дни.

Малая гостиная на первом этаже. Всё осталось таким, как в вечер убийства, только пыли прибавилось — очевидно, домовик боялся заходить в комнату. Авроры обшарили каждый дюйм, заглянули под каждую портьеру и в каждую вентиляционную решётку, в последней надежде применили Аппаре Вестигиум — но это толком ничего не дало. Не обнаружили Отслеживающие чары и следов взлома. Убийцу впустили добровольно — и, совершив преступление, он ушёл, забрав орудие с собой.

— Можно вас, сэр? — В дверном проёме возникла Макмиллан. Тесей не видел её среди гостей, но не сомневался, что она где-то рядом.

— Конечно, — кивнул Тесей, отводя взгляд от места, где лежало тело. Мерлин… сколько же было крови… — Нашли улику?

— Получили описание предполагаемого орудия убийства. — Макмиллан подошла, бросив мимолётный взгляд на пустующую стену. Все полотна в доме были обработаны такими защитными заклинаниями, что уничтожить их можно было бы только в адском пламени. Их нарисованная свидетельница была вне опасности.

— Трэверс обнаружил пропажу? — уточнил Тесей.

— Домовик. Сказал, что чистил хозяйское серебро, чтобы занять себя, и не досчитался ножа для писем. Гоблинская работа, выполнена на заказ на какую-то из годовщин брака. Мол, только им миссис Трэверс и пользовалась.

— И в день смерти она разбирала корреспонденцию здесь, — кивнул Тесей. На столике и впрямь лежало несколько конвертов, когда они с Блишвиком вошли.

— Как и всегда, по словам домовика. — Тесей дёрнул уголком губ. Макмиллан продолжила: — По описанию нож девять дюймов в длину, четыре — от острия до рукояти. Рукоять выполнена в форме коралла.

— Необычно. Когда найдём, домовик сможет опознать?

— Наверняка, — усмехнулась Макмиллан. — Он этот нож до последней выемки знает.

Тесей вновь кивнул, углубляясь в собственные размышления.

— Я вернусь в Министерство, поговорю с Росс о наших контрабандистах. Ты знаешь, что делать.

Они разминулись у самых дверей. Макмиллан исчезла, точно освоила бесшумную аппарацию, затерялась среди тёмных портьер, драпировок и гостей, похожих на призраков. Тесей же покинул дом, надеясь, что вскоре вернётся сюда с приговором.

***

На выходе из лифта очень печальный домовик в полотенце с гербом Министерства втирал в подпаленный ковёр средство для восстановления ворса.

— Невыразимцы, — ответил на невысказанный вопрос портрет тучного волшебника, закатив глаза. Тесей понимающе фыркнул. В последнее время служащие Отдела тайн зачастили в Сектор борьбы с незаконным использованием изобретений маглов, что породило множество слухов один другого невероятнее. И подпалины на ковре наверняка станут поводом для новых.

У кабинета уже подпирала стену Росс, лениво помахивая толстым конвертом, в котором — Тесей не сомневался — находились протоколы допроса. Невдалеке Блишвик, стоявший в компании ещё трёх таких же стажёров, слегка повернул голову, наблюдая.

«Нужно будет на квалификационном по маскировке и слежению дать ему задание посложнее», — подумал Тесей, кивая Росс, чтобы проходила в кабинет.

— Как ваше здоровье, сэр? — обеспокоенно поинтересовалась та, опускаясь в кресло.

— В норме, — без подробностей ответил Тесей, распечатывая принесённый ею конверт. В Мунго он с утра так и не заглянул — не успел, а стоило бы. Может, новые зелья, подобранные Хелен, помогут держаться лучше. Пока это всё не закончится.

О том, что будет потом, Тесей старался много не думать.

— Можешь коротко пересказать, что удалось узнать?

— Ничего существенно, сэр, — удручённо покачала головой Росс. — На нас напали простые охотники за головами, даже не самые известные в своей… кхм… профессии. Пришли за Чэпменом — живым. Нас не ждали.

— Наниматель?

— Какой-то тип с французским акцентом. И серьгой в ухе. Нам такого уже описывали.

Тесей сосредоточенно кивнул. Верно. Контрабандисты, четыре дня назад задержанные в Глазго, упоминали волшебника с серьгой в ухе. Настоящее его имя установить пока не удалось, но Тесей считал это делом времени, максимум недели упорной работы. Между собой авроры окрестили подозреваемого «Пиратом», и прозвище прижилось.

— Что ж, Росс, теперь у нас есть ещё одна зацепка. Найдём Чэпмена раньше Пирата — выйдем на верхушку банды. Ребята, похоже, встревожены, пытаются заметать следы.

Взмахнув палочкой, Тесей подозвал сегодняшнее расписание заседаний Визенгамота. «Неповиновение законному требованию сотрудника Отдела обеспечения магического правопорядка» — не такая уж серьёзная статья, влекущая за собой небольшой денежный штраф и максимум месяц в Азкабане, но участь наёмников Тесея не волновала.

— Материалы уже переданы судьям? — поинтересовался Тесей, нервно постукивая пальцами по конверту.

— Да. Кроме пятого протокола. Пришлось ждать, когда целители позволят вести допрос — парню Оглушающим прямо в голову прилетело.

— Ясно.

Конечно, недостающий протокол мог занести судьям и кто-нибудь из стажёров — тот же Блишвик или кто-то не столь любопытный, но Тесею было необходимо проконтролировать каждую мелочь.

— Росс. — Отведя взгляд, Тесей нахмурился. Неприятный холодок родился где-то в животе, растёкся вверх, сковывая сердце и мешая толком дышать. Воспоминания, столько лет погребённые в самых глубоких недрах памяти под защитой оправданий и самоувещеваний, терзали, мучили, не отступали. — Кто привёл подкрепление? Трэверс или…

— Блишвик. — Росс гордо вскинула подбородок: Блишвик считался её подопечным.

— Значит, вот кому я должен быть благодарен, — расслабленно улыбнулся Тесей. Ледяная хватка на горле ослабла, дышать стало легче, но ненамного. — Мне кажется, подобная решительность и отвага заслуживают поощрения. Как считаешь?

— Согласна, сэр.

— Сделай отметку в его характеристике. После окончания стажировки и экзаменов занесём в личное дело.

Когда Росс, оставив бумаги и ещё раз осведомившись о его здоровье, ушла, Тесей откинулся на спинку кресла и закрыл глаза, не двигаясь и будто даже не дыша. Справиться с накатившей дрожью удалось с трудом, но добавлять бальзам в чай он не стал, ограничившись листьями перечной мяты, оседавшими на дне чашки сложными узорами. Изучай Тесей Предсказания, может, он и смог бы увидеть что-то в этих завитках.

Хотелось бы что-нибудь хорошее.

Рыжая сова, дремавшая на присаде у самой двери, встрепенулась, заухала и заметалась по комнате, стоило Тесею войти. Ему пришлось наклонить голову, чтобы не столкнуться с вдруг обезумевшей птицей, когда той вздумалось вылететь в коридор.

— Не обращайте внимания, — безмятежно сказала одна из судей, отвлёкшись от чтения дела. — Гертруда что-то нервная в последнее время.

— Мерлин мой! — возмутился другой судья, как раз застёгивающий на себе форменную сливовую мантию. — Когда уже все признают, что совиная почта в Министерстве просто ужасна! Постоянный клёкот, уханье, покушения на сэндвичи. Не говоря уже о помёте!

Волшебница снисходительно улыбнулась ему и вернулась к работе. Тесей, предпочитая оставаться в стороне и не встревать в возможный спор, кашлянул, привлекая внимание волшебника, продолжавшего возмущаться себе под нос.

— Тесей! — воскликнул тот. — Морганой заклинаю, только не говорите, что вам срочно нужно освободить кого-то из под стражи из-за «новых обстоятельств в деле».

— Можете успокоиться, Гораций, — улыбнулся Тесей. Излишняя эмоциональность Горация Блишвика иногда даже забавляла. Пока тот не пытался пожать руку, похлопать по плечу или прикоснуться как-то ещё. — Я только принёс вам копию недостающего протокола. Не стоит давать адвокату формальный повод для переноса заседания.

— Адвокат, — фыркнул Гораций, пролистывая протокол, даже не пытаясь притвориться, что читает. — Вот его присутствие как раз и есть формальность. Не выпьете со мной чашку чая? Признаться, день у меня с утра тяжело идёт.

— Почему бы и нет, — согласился Тесей, вслед за Горацием выходя в коридор. Гертруда с совершенно несчастным видом сидела в горшке с лимонным деревом и клевала его у самых корней с упорством лесоруба. — Вам бы показать сову специалисту…

— Пусть этим Мойрин занимается, — отмахнулся Гораций, — раз ей так нравится это пернатое несчастье.

Тесей вежливо промолчал, раздумывая, как бы повести беседу в нужную ему сторону, когда Гораций вновь заговорил. Болтливость была семейной чертой Блишвиков.

— Были сегодня на похоронах? Я в себе сил не нашёл, прислал букет. Ужасное несчастье, не представляю, как Торкил справляется… Ужасно.

— Да, — согласился Тесей. — Давно не видел такой жестокости. Ножом, три раза в грудь. Столько крови... — Гораций едва заметно побледнел. — Я видел подобное на войне, когда маглы шли в штыковую. Кололи друг друга ножами. Некоторые по несколько дней мучались от ран, прежде чем умереть.

— Мерлин… — выдохнул Гораций.

— Могу сказать точно: убийца был в невероятной ярости или страшно испуган. Просто так никто не возьмётся за нож. А ведь бедняга Мередит сама впустила убийцу в дом. Или у него был ключ.

— Моргана, Тесей! — Гораций посерел, и стало ясно, что воображение подкидывает ему картинки одна другой краше. Этот разговор нескоро выветрится из его памяти. — Вы не могли бы… Лучше о чём-нибудь другом…

— Прошу меня извинить. — Неловкая улыбка на лице превратилась в маску, потому что Гораций всё же ухватил его за плечо. От этого, совсем незначительного, ничего не значившего прикосновения хотелось отпрянуть, как от огня, вскинуть руки, защищаясь. Но Тесей мог только сжать зубы и вежливо спросить о самочувствии судьи.

— И вы простите мне мою впечатлительность, — отдышавшись, поправился Гораций.

— Знаете, ваш племянник подаёт надежды, — переменил, как его и просили, тему Тесей. — Ему не хватает опыта и кое-каких навыков, но это поправимо.

— Вот как? Я рад. — Улыбка на ещё сероватом лице вышла слабая, но довольная. — Жаль, что Торкил придерживается другого мнения.

— Всё может измениться, — неопределённо повёл плечами Тесей.

Они как раз дошли до лифтов, и стоило прекратить кулуарные разговоры, потому что волшебников в предобеденное время в тесных кабинах столпилось немало. Гораций что-то пробормотал под нос, скорее всего — неодобрительно высказался о совах, стайка которых выпорхнула из раздвинувшихся дверей.

— Мистер Скамандер! — окликнул звучный голос. Тесей обернулся. На всех парах к нему мчался Блишвик. Тесей вопросительно вскинул брови. — Сэр! Вам срочное письмо!

«Письмо» представляло собой сложенный вчетверо кусок пергамента, заколдованный так, чтобы только Тесей мог прочесть содержимое. Они с Макмиллан разработали эти чары ещё несколько лет назад, но использовали редко, только если было важно как можно дольше держать информацию в тайне.

— Гораций, простите, — виновато сказал Тесей. — Совместный чай придётся отложить. Работа.

— Понимаю, — с некоторым сожалением отозвался Гораций, протягивая руку. Сохраняя внешнее спокойствие, Тесей пожал её, и предательский холодок вновь пробежал по хребту. Ничего, он справится. Должен. Хелен обещала ему новые зелья. — Но это хорошо, что на страже порядка стоят люди вроде вас с Торкилом. — Гораций ободряюще похлопал племянника по плечу.

— Ага, — рассеянно кивнул Тесей, заскакивая в подъехавший лифт.

«Нас с Торкилом...»

***

Лайонел Генри Чэпмен. Родился в 1888 году в семье волшебника и маглы. Хозяин каштановой палочки: девять дюймов, гибкая, сердцевина из шерсти единорога. Не женат, детей не имеет. Трижды задерживался за использование волшебства на глазах маглов и четырежды — по подозрению в контрабанде волшебных зверей.

А сейчас лежал мёртвым на деревянном столе в холодном подвале больницы св. Мунго.

— Красавчик, — прокомментировал Крофт, что-то записывая в блокнот. Вместо пера он использовал магловский карандаш. Тесей, привыкший и не к таким замечаниям от коронеров, всё равно покосился на Крофта с недоумением. Тот уже отошёл к рабочему столу, оставив Тесея разглядывать мертвеца в одиночестве.

С Макмиллан они встретились чуть больше десяти минут назад и, недолго размышляя, Тесей отправил её обратно на пост, собираясь расспросить позже.

На окоченевшем лице Чэпмена застыло выражение искреннего удивления. В широко распахнутых мутных глазах при желании можно было разглядеть неподдельный ужас. Жаль, что не лицо убийцы. Тесей когда-то читал про выдуманную маглами науку оптографию, но, увы, выдумка так и осталась пустым суеверием, и на магов, пытающихся заниматься тем же самым, смотрели, мягко говоря, с непониманием.

— Зачастили вы сюда, мистер Скамандер, — усмехнулся Крофт, вытягивая из кармана сигарету. Повертел её в руках, но закуривать не стал, а отложил на край пустой медной пепельницы.

— Работа такая, — пожал плечами Тесей, накрывая лицо Чэпмена белой тканью. Предстояло ещё озадачить Департамент регистраций вопросом, кому необходимо передать тело для погребения. — Ещё не раз меня увидите.

— Да я-то не против. — Улыбка на худом лице Крофта больше походила на оскал, чему немало способствовали его неровные клыки. — Всегда приятно увидеть ветерана и порадоваться, что всё у него хорошо.

Тесей немного отвернулся, чтобы скрыть, как дёрнулся уголок губ.

— Ага... — пробормотал он, не сразу взяв себя в руки. — Заключение готово?

— Un moment.

Тесей подошёл к ярко освещённому столу, разглядывая колбы и реторты, стоящие в шкафу рядом. Этикетки на большинстве истрепались так, что прочесть названия было невозможно. Наверное, подумалось Тесею, работающие в морге целители просто выучили точное местонахождение каждого нужного зелья. Или пользовались Манящими чарами.

Взгляд скользил по полкам. Прозрачные, желтоватые, густо-бирюзовые, чёрные… Снадобья сливались в причудливую радугу, от которой поселившийся в подвале дух смерти, что невозможно вытравить, ощущался острее и ближе. Будто стоял за спиной, и вовсе не с предложением подарить палочку, камень или мантию.

— Теперь только ваша подпись нужна. — Крофт отодвинулся, чтобы Тесею было удобнее наклониться и расписаться. Тот взял перо, обмакнул в чернила — и замер, уставившись на маленькое собрание склянок на другом конце стола.

Ничем не примечательный пузырёк из тёмного стекла с этикеткой аптеки в Лютном переулке. Точно попав под Империус, не осознавая себя, Тесей взял зелье в руки, повертел. Он помнил его резкий, неприятный, похожий на мышиный запах и желтоватые пятна, оставшиеся на коже, которые потом пришлось удалять противоядием…

— Концентрированный настой болиголова — дёшево и сердито, — сказал Крофт. Голос его прозвучал резко, хлёстко, точно рядом ударили хлыстом, и Тесей едва не вздрогнул. — Лучше бы травились Уидосоросом, он хоть действует быстрее.

— Кто? — не своим голосом спросил Тесей, с трудом возвращая пустую склянку на место.

— Один старик сегодня утром. Наверное, перепутал с зельем от подагры. — Крофт всё-таки закурил, затягиваясь с явным наслаждением.

Торопливо расписавшись и забрав заключение, Тесей едва ли не вылетел прочь из подвала, перескакивая через несколько ступенек, пока не оказался на первом этаже — светлом и тёплом. Но Тесей, точно боящийся солнца вампир, чуть не шарахнулся назад во мглу. Мир перед глазами двоился, приобретал сюрреалистические черты, как если смотреть через калейдоскоп.

Вспоминая дорогу скорее на ощупь, Тесей добрался до уборной и, запечатав дверь чарами, побелевшими от напряжения пальцами вцепился в края раковины. Крупная дрожь сотрясала тело, подгибались колени.

Экстракт болиголова. Такой без проблем можно купить в Лютном переулке, закон не запрещает и не контролирует продажу. Мало ли что понадобится сварить волшебнику — выводящий приставучих докси инсектицид, безобидное болеутоляющее или… яд.

Впрочем, можно просто выпить полный пузырёк — этого хватит.

Тесей открыл кран и, зачерпнув ладонями холодной воды, ополоснул лицо. Помогло, но слабо, мир продолжил расплываться и темнеть, как вчера под воздействием проклятия, и паника уколола сердце — что, если это оно же? Ведь к Хелен Тесей так и не явился…

В глазах было мутно, и от этого отражённое в зеркале лицо менялось, приобретая похожие, точно родственные, черты. Чуть острее нос, плавнее скулы, и глаза — большие, голубые, как весенний ледок.

Тот юноша… У него были ярко-голубые глаза... Тесей помнил, потому что такое не забывается, впечатывается намертво, выжигается калёным железом, как клеймо на теле преступника. Обрывки воспоминаний оживали в памяти.

Их с Макмиллан пригласили для… опознания. Неотрывно, со всё нарастающим ужасом, Тесей глядел на лицо лежавшего на деревянном столе мертвеца. Не первый в жизни. Далеко не первый, и не последний — уж точно; сколько таких — юных, жизнерадостных, ждущих от будущего только хорошего — пришлось похоронить на войне… Но в этот раз. Всё было иначе и гораздо хуже.

«Мерлин милостивый, — прошептала тогда Макмиллан. Тесей никогда не видел такого ужаса и непонимания на её обычно безэмоциональном лице. — Как же так? Что случилось?»

Мертвец казался таким безмятежным, точно смерть преподнесла ему в дар счастье, которого лишила его жизнь. Завиток каштановых волос на лбу, заострившиеся линии скул, призрачная улыбка на посиневших губах. Закрытые глаза.

Оперевшись о раковину, Тесей опустился на колени, тяжело дыша и глядя на собственные ладони.

Хамфри… Хамфри Боунс. Двадцать лет, только-только сдал последние экзамены.

Тесей мало что помнил о той ночи. Трэверс заставил его выпить что-то — не алкоголь или афродизиак, вкусы которых он знал хорошо. Все чувства обострились, Тесей точно воспарил над миром или, наоборот, ушёл глубоко-глубоко в себя, потерявшись во времени. Он помнил, как хорошо и жарко ему было, как каждое прикосновение к телу отзывалось волной мурашек и вырывало стон. И среди цветных пятен, в которые слились воспоминания, помнил Хамфри: его большие глаза, глядящие с обреченностью, и скулы, с которых Тесей сцеловывал семя Трэверса. Тесей помнил, что держал Хамфри за предплечье, едва ли не впившись пальцами в гладкую, не тронутую шрамами от боевых заклинаний кожу. Словно пытался убедить, что это вот-вот закончится, что нужно только расслабиться и забыться, а потом станет легче.

Только убеди себя, что сам этого хотел.

— Тесей! — Хелен налетела на него стремительно и неожиданно, как бладжер. — Ты обещал прийти с утра.

— Прости, — виновато потупился Тесей. Его ещё слегка мутило, но терпимо. Он привёл себя в порядок, прежде чем выйти из уборной, но от намётанного взгляда Хелен не укрылась какая-то деталь, выдавшая его состояние с потрохами.

— Ты очень бледен. Стало хуже? — обеспокоено спросила она. — Тесей, если что-то случилось, я должна знать, это может быть остаточная магия проклятия.

— Я думаю, что зря не пришёл с утра, — искренне сказал Тесей. — Но не смог, извини.

— Опять пытаешься похоронить себя на работе, — покачала головой Хелен. — Это Трэверс тебя так загонял? Я читала в газете про убийство.

Тесей промолчал. Вслед за Хелен он прошёл мимо посетителей и портретов известных целителей, наперебой желавших поставить ему диагноз. Один забавный старичок в фиолетовой мантии громче всех предрекал ему смерть от драконьей оспы, приняв за оную веснушки.

«Лучше бы ты при жизни сделал что-нибудь со своими рогами, а не прятал их под колпаком», — подумал Тесей.

— Вот. — Хелен завела его на пост и вытащила коробку с зельями, подписанную его именем. Сразу вынула один пузырёк и развела его содержимое в воде. — Выпей при мне. Это не даст проклятию распространиться. Принимать дважды в день.

— А остальное? — поинтересовался Тесей, опорожняя чашку. Вкуса у зелья не было. И то хорошо.

— Стандартный набор. Укрепляющее, для сердца, и вот ещё подобрала для тебя новое, должно помочь лучше справляться со стрессом. — Хелен вложила в коробку свиток с расписанием приёма лекарств и передала её Тесею. — Отчитывайся о своём состоянии. Хоть сову пришли.

— Обязательно, — пообещал Тесей, улыбнувшись. Беспокойство Хелен было искренним, и расстраивать её не хотелось. — Кстати о сове. От вас её можно отправить?

— Да, конечно, — кивнула Хелен. — Могу и перо с пергаментом дать. Будешь строчить донесение для Трэверса?

— Да, — соврал Тесей, накладывая на короткую записку защитные чары и надеясь, что ответ не заставит себя ждать.

***

Тупое острие надавило на подушечку, оставив красный след, но не проткнув кожу. Незаточенное лезвие не было опасно, и Тесей вертел нож в руках, наблюдая, как закатное солнце едва отражается в потемневшем металле. Пробирного клейма или хоть какого-то иного отличительного знака у рукояти не было, а сама она, некогда представлявшая собой изящное переплетение ветвей коралла, сейчас изрядно пообтрепалась; по тёмному металлу шли глубокие царапины, местами ветки изгибались под наверняка не задуманным мастером углом. Тесей взялся за рукоять, и несколько наростов неудобно надавили на большой палец и запястье — та была сделана под куда более изящную и тонкую руку.

— Это… — начал было Тесей, но тут же был прерван.

— Макет, — торопливо пояснили ему. — Мельхиор, покрытый тонким слоем серебра. Это не совсем точная модель. Отливали в итоге по немного изменённой. Лезвие сделали длиннее.

Тесей продолжал вертеть нож между пальцев, глядя на закат. Маленький балкончик выходил на спокойную улицу в Западном Кенсингтоне, с которой доносились приглушённые голоса осевших здесь после войны бельгийских беженцев. Раздвинутые шторы слегка колыхались, когда в комнату проникал холодный ветер. Тесей не боялся, что кто-то с улицы заметит его — количеству наложенных на квартиру защитных чар позавидовал бы особняк иного чистокровного рода.

— Так это не орудие…

— Нет, — его снова торопливо перебили, — просто макет. Я подумал, тебе же нужно знать, что искать, вот и заглянул к мастеру, наплёл ему, что хочу похожий, но сначала посоветуюсь с супругой.

— И тебе поверили?

— Я всегда умел находить подход к гоблинам. Повезло нам, да?

— А…

— Наложил Обливиэйт. «Подчистил концы» — так, кажется, говорят у маглов.

Наконец повернувшись лицом к собеседнику, Тесей положил нож на подоконник. Устроившийся за столом на другом конце комнаты Дик курил, судя по количеству окурков в пепельнице, уже четвёртую с начала разговора сигарету.

Поставив чайник на подставку, Тесей наколдовал под ней синее пламя.

— Вот, выпей, — с искренней заботой предложил он, когда вода закипела и по комнате поплыл слабый аромат умиротворяющего бальзама, растворённого в чае. — Станет легче.

Дик взмахнул палочкой, левитируя к себе чашку, и пригубил напиток. Его напряжённое веснушчатое лицо расслабилось, и, потушив сигарету, он глубоко и тяжело выдохнул.

— Спасибо, — благодарно кивнул он, делая ещё глоток. — Выпил такую же с утра, а сейчас опять накрыло… — Сжимающие кружку пальцы снова нервно затряслись. Дик сжал зубы.

— Зелья, которые я принёс в прошлый раз, хоть немного помогают? — обеспокоенно спросил Тесей, внимательно наблюдая за Диком. В оранжевом свете заходящего солнца его рыжевато-русые волосы приобрели медный оттенок, а веснушки стали заметнее.

Тесей почувствовал, как от ужаса вновь холодеют пальцы. Не так, как в первую их встречу, но это ничего не меняло.

— Помогают, — слабо улыбнулся Дик. — Но я читал в магловском медицинском журнале: одними зельями такие вещи не лечатся. Может, когда… — Он замолчал, точно суеверный магл, загадывающий желание падающей звезде и боящийся, что оно не сбудется, если озвучить вслух.

— Нож в сейфе? — прямо спросил Тесей.

— Да. И портрет той истеричной леди тоже.

Некоторое время они молчали, глядя друг другу в глаза. Голубые против серо-зелёных, как у ящерки.

— Палочка, которую ты мне дал, не захотела подчиняться. Что там за сердцевина? Шерсть единорога? Я слышал, такие не хотят убивать. — Дик нервно усмехнулся и снова закурил. Оставаясь у открытого балкона, Тесей молчал. — Пришлось схватить что под руку подвернулось... Мерлинова задница! Я всё усложнил?

— Нет, — коротко ответил Тесей. — Даже наоборот. Кое-кого из основного состава Визенгамота очень впечатлили кровавые подробности. Он такой будет не один, когда пойдут слухи.

Дик засмеялся не то от нервов, не то от облегчения и провёл по лбу сжимающей сигарету ладонью. Руки его, никогда раньше не державшие ничего тяжелее волшебной палочки, дрожали. Тесей шагнул к чайнику, чтобы заварить ещё чашку чая с бальзамом, но передумал. В шкафу хранилась самая обычная мята, от которой, по крайней мере, не будет передозировки.

— Ты как? — осторожно спросил Тесей, ставя перед Диком чай и отходя обратно к открытому балкону. — Меня после первого убийства несколько дней от воспоминаний тошнило.

— Я? — удивился Дик. — Да нормально. Начальство подозрительно не косится, кошмары не снятся. Спасибо зельям…

Он взялся было за чашку, и светло-зелёный отвар в ней пошёл рябью.

— Знаешь, — тихим, запинающимся шёпотом сказал Дик, — я ведь сначала испугался, что не смогу. Минут пять проторчал перед той дверью, всё войти не мог. И даже когда, как мы обговаривали, начал ссору... — Он сглотнул. — Да твою ж мать! Это же она меня с ним познакомила! Из-за этой суки… — Дик точно подавился воздухом, сцепил зубы. Ладонь, так и державшая сигарету, дёрнулась к груди.

— Ричард, — позвал Тесей, делая несколько шагов вперёд. Подойти вплотную он опасался. Не сейчас, когда Дик едва осознавал, где он и с кем, боялся прикосновений широких ладоней и резких движений. — Дик. Слушай мой голос. Этой женщины больше нет. И Трэверса не будет. Осталось немного, — убеждал Тесей уверенно, немного ласково. Этот тон он давно ещё подслушал у брата, когда тот возился с больными испуганными тварями. — Скоро всё закончится и больше не будет страшно. Слышишь меня?

«Больше не будет страшно». Тесей хотел этого. Хотел убедить в этом себя.

Надрывно всхлипнув, Дик сделал глубокий вдох. Его худая грудь тяжело вздымалась, и сигарету он бросил в пепельницу, чтобы обнять себя руками за плечи.

— Забавно. — Когда вторгшийся в реальность кошмар отступил, Дик смог взять чашку и осушить крепкий мятный отвар в несколько глотков. — Когда мы только познакомились, затеяли всё, я считал, что отомщу за разрушенные мечты о министерской карьере, за унижение. А выходит, я просто хочу перестать бояться. — Ещё один горький нервный смешок. — Ты тоже?

— Да, — просто ответил Тесей, глядя Дику в глаза. Ноги выше колен неприятно покалывало от напряжения, и он переместился на край узкой кровати. — Есть ещё кое-что. — Недолго понаблюдав за Диком, Тесей решил, что сейчас уже можно снова говорить. — Сегодня убили Чэпмена.

— Это не я! — выпалил Дик, округлив от ужаса глаза.

— И не я.

— Значит?.. — Повисла напряжённая пауза. Дик облизнул пересохшие губы. В серо-зелёных глазах заплясали искры лихорадочного возбуждения. — Доказать сможешь?

— Наверняка, — кивнул Тесей. — Нам на руку, если это именно Трэверс, а не кто-то из Глазго. Это значит, что он напуган и смотрит не в ту сторону.

На стене, оклеенной старомодными тканевыми обоями с крупными цветами, на которых кое-где от сырости проступили тёмные пятна, висел календарь с лениво прохаживающимися туда-сюда сфинксами.

— В худшем случае послезавтра Отдел тайнописи разберётся с шифром. Министерская директива обяжет их, получив такие шокирующие результаты, предъявить их Министру. У Фоули с Трэверсом давно конфликт, так что откладывать проверку не будут.

— Лишь бы он сам её себе не организовал, — криво ухмыльнулся Дик. — Я, конечно, нож и портрет не на пороге положил, но мало ли.

— Отвлеку, если что, — преувеличенно беспечно отозвался Тесей, и Дик побледнел.

— Тесей! Даже не думай! Не надо!

Тот отвёл взгляд, уставившись на уголок подушки. Пышная и очень мягкая, в такую удобно было вцепиться, обхватить руками и коленями, беззвучно воя. Наволочка терпко пахла лавандой, и этот пряный запах немного успокаивал. Наверное, всё ещё не выветрился, но Тесей не стал наклоняться и проверять.

— Да, — дрогнувшим голосом сказал Тесей. Пиджак словно бы потяжелел раза в три, виски знакомо укололо. Засыпать ему сегодня только с зельем сна без сновидений. — Вряд ли Трэверс наведается в «Гринготтс», в сейфе же ничего запрещённого нет, зачем ему.

Голова закружилась, когда Тесей встал. Иногда от мигреней помогали долгие прогулки, но он не был уверен, что найдёт в себе силы дойти до той же Чаринг-Кросс. Горячая ванна с календулой — вот что поможет сейчас, когда тело напряжено так, точно ему нужно поднять многотонную гирю, как магловскому цирковому силачу.

— Я ещё тут побуду, — сказал Дик, наблюдая за сборами Тесея. Меж пальцев тлела очередная сигарета. Свободной рукой он наматывал на палец прядь волос. В сумраке они уже не казались такими рыжими, как на свету, и веснушки стали едва различимы. — Удачи нам, да?

— Вроде того. — Тесей взялся за дверную ручку. Себе, чувствующему, как редкая дрожь пробегает по суставам, а сердце нет-нет да собьётся с ритма, он желал бы выдержки.

Молодая бельгийка пробежала мимо, счастливо улыбаясь и прижимая к груди букет белых лилий.

К горлу подступил солёный ком.

Мерлин… Похороны!.. Только бы не потребовал утешить после похорон...

***

_Год назад_

Тесей не должен был слышать этот разговор. Не отличавшийся особым фатализмом, он не верил, что судьба привела его к приоткрытой двери в будуар. Он хотел уточнить что-то у Трэверса, прежде чем они устроятся в кабинете и полночи проведут за подготовкой доклада для Министра — североирландское подразделение прислало отчёт только утром, пропустив все сроки, и над выяснением причин такой задержки тоже нужно было потрудиться.

— Поаккуратней с этим мальчиком. — Миссис Трэверс обладала томным, тягучим голосом, и слушать её было все равно что жевать патоку. — Не хотелось бы хоронить такую красоту в самом расцвете.

Тесей так и замер с занесённой для вежливого стука рукой. Вытащив палочку, он отточенными движениями наложил маскировочные чары, а потом подслушивающие, приложив палочку к уху — дверь была приоткрыта недостаточно, чтобы сделать это без магии, просто миссис Трэверс говорила громко. Выпила?

— Ты напрасно волнуешься, дорогая, — мягко отозвался Трэверс. Следом звякнуло стекло, но звука льющегося напитка не последовало.

— Если ещё кто-то на себя руки наложит, этим заинтересуются. Мне будет сложнее замять.

— Ш-ш-ш. — Судя по шагам, Трэверс пересёк спальню и остановился у постели жены. — Я подготовил Тесею командировку в Персию. Работы всего ничего, так что пусть отдохнёт, развеется.

— Солнечный свет положительно влияет на нервы, да-да, — тихо рассмеялась миссис Трэверс. — Может, и нам стоит съездить куда-нибудь, в Алжир или в Египет? Мы давно никуда не выбирались.

— Обязательно, дорогая. Спокойной ночи.

Тесей бесшумно отошёл и быстро спустился до середины лестницы на первый этаж. Странное чувство поселилось в груди. Как на допросе подозреваемого, очевидно что-то скрывающего, разум зацепился за незначительное несоответствие и теперь распускал по ряду гобелен, скрывающий под собой что-то ещё. Что-то очень страшное.

— Тесей! — позвал его Трэверс из глубин второго этажа, и он поспешил на голос, точно отреагировавший на команду выдрессированный пёс. — Я думал, ты уже в кабинете. — Трэверс выглядел недовольным, а ещё каким-то… обескураженным? Раньше Тесею не доводилось видеть его таким.

— Засмотрелся на картины, — соврал он, следуя за Трэверсом по коридору. Тот фыркнул. Живопись не была ему по вкусу, а все немногочисленные натюрморты и совсем уж редкие портреты в доме были данью уважения предпочтениям жены.

— Так что там с ирландцами? — спросил Трэверс, садясь за стол и магией придвигая кресло для Тесея. На подносе стоял чай и флакон бодрящего зелья, пару капель которого Трэверс тут же добавил в свою чашку.

Доклад позволял здорово отвлечься, и Тесей не заметил, как текло время, подкатив к полуночи, а после и перевалив за неё. Магические светильники горели ярко, заменяя дневной свет, и голова благодаря зелью оставалась ясной.

Они спорили о содержании последних абзацев, когда Трэверс поднял руку и прикоснулся. Плечо, шея, Трэверс гладил ласково, но не неторопливо, как делал, когда хотел, чтобы Тесей разделся или просто встал на колени. Пальцы легли на щеку, затем соскользнули стремительно. Тесей выдохнул со скрытым облегчением. Не сейчас, сейчас не надо, потому что... Что-то не так.

— Нет, всё-таки лучше подать это изящнее. — Трэверс вернулся к докладу, точно ничего и не было.

— Не согласен, — возразил Тесей. — Но можно сделать так…

Гобеленовая нить осталась на краю сознания. Зудела, как заноза.

Он что-то упускает.

В отличие от британского Министерства, скрытого под Лондоном, Вэзарат находился там, где предпочитали селиться персидские маги — в пустыне. Старый, старше Хогвартса, прекрасный дворец выныривал из-за мощной завесы чар посреди желто-серого ничего, из которого, казалось, и состояла вся Персия, кроме обжитых людьми мест.

Вокруг цвели краски. Неомрачённо-голубое небо, мельчайшая мозаика и радужная роспись стен, выступающих вперед колоннами и арками, буйная зелень пышного сада, журчание воды в украшенном статуями водопаде. Персидские маги гордились тем, что могут создавать пышущие жизнью оазисы посреди песка и камней, и охотно этим занимались, превращая свои огороженные анклавы в сплошные парки.

Тесей стоял в центре всей этой красоты, не слишком понимая, куда хочет пойти дальше. Дел было что милостыни от гоблина. Для того, чтобы решить вопрос об экстрадиции Фарбода Хашта, сбежавшего в Британию от обманутых соотечественников, хватило бы и кого-то должностью ниже Тесея. И пары дней — максимум, и то если со всей дотошностью.

По сути, его отправили во внеплановый отпуск. Трэверс никогда не скупился насчёт того, что касалось возможности отдохнуть. Отпуска Тесей получал как по графику, даже чаще, чем сам хотел бы.

Он медленно пошёл по дорожке, обсаженной пальмами. Настойчивое южное солнце то касалось щеки, согревая, то на время исчезало, скрытое тенью от широких листьев. Многослойные, прилегающие британские одежды стали казаться некомфортными, несмотря на возможность охладиться чарами.

Лицо обдало веером приятно освежающих брызг, когда на Тесея махнул крыльями каменный симург при входе в гостиницу. Здание было построено на манер караван-сарая — большой прямоугольник с внутренним двором, даже с загоном, где прятались от солнца в тени крылатые кони местной породы. Невысокие, изящные, как статуэтки, с золотисто блестящими гладкими шкурами. Брату бы понравилось.

Несмотря на яркую восточную отделку, номер оказался достаточно европейским, чтобы чувствовать себя комфортно. Ванная комната представляла собой сплав культур — небольшая, но индивидуальная купальня, не обычная европейская ванна, не просторные, общественные восточные бассейны. Тесея это порадовало — мыться в компании он абсолютно не хотел.

Ему нужно было подумать.

Злополучная нитка то и дело хотела обратить на себя его внимание, приглашала дернуть за неё, и его так и тянуло это сделать, словно содрать корку с раны.

Тесей не поддался. Переоделся в лёгкий костюм и вышел из номера.

К вечеру оазис Нилуфар замерцал разноцветными огнями, развешанными по деревьям и плывущими над улицами. Мягкая темнота сменила жгучий дневной жар, столики по европейской моде стояли под открытым небом, и Тесей бездумно отпивал один небольшой глоток лимонада за другим, наблюдая, как в искусственном пруду отражались синие и фиолетовые огни.

Днём он немного погулял, присмотрелся к сувенирам — надо бы привезти что-нибудь, — встретил старого знакомого, с которым как-то работал во Франции, обсудил дела, осмотрел оазис. Завтра, если он хочет следовать стандартной программе отдыха, он может отправиться к морю — небольшой его клочок был отгорожен магами для своих нужд. Позволить тёплой соленой воде подхватить себя, удержать на плаву — звучало так заманчиво.

Тесей отказался от предложения знакомого выпить с ним и предпочёл ужинать в одиночестве. Но место было оживлённым, видимо, тут часто искали компанию, и за то время, что Тесей здесь провёл, пришлось отказываться еще дважды. Сначала — от весёлой смешанной группы местных авроров — с ними Тесей охотно пообщался бы по делу, но настроение было не то; затем — от предложения улыбающейся темноглазой женщины в потрясающем платье — свободного покроя, как одежды магл, но из столь лёгкой ткани, что силуэт то и дело обрисовывался, когда она двигалась.

Вряд ли он смог бы обеспечить ей приятный вечер и ночь даже при всём желании.

Насладиться купанием Тесей так и не смог. Всё было прекрасно — и тёплые волны, ласково поддерживающие тело, и солнце, и свободное время, и погода, и место — не слишком людное, уютное, не шумное, какими бывают пляжи.

Но он привёз что-то с собой.

Смерть Хамфри? Возможно.

Или дело не в этом?

Он должен был потянуть за ниточку, даже если ему не понравится то, что откроется. Но море и небо были серыми, безвкусными, отдых — бессмысленным; и ладно бы отдых, работу свою Тесей любил больше отпуска — но даже перспектива отправиться обратно в Британию казалась пугающей.

Тесей срочно вернулся в Нилуфар, едва обсушив себя заклинанием и даже не смыв соль. В номере помоется.

Лишь оставшись в одиночестве и тишине, он немного выдохнул. Магией наполнил вмурованную в пол купальню, добавил соли из тех, что во множестве стояли на полочке рядом, скинул одежду и погрузился в воду.

Соли окрасили её в зеленоватый цвет, под стать мелким плиткам бортика, придали сладкий запах. Тесей откинул голову на край, расслабился, закрыл глаза.

И словно снова посмотрел в лицо мертвого Хамфри.

«На его месте мог бы быть ты».

Вот оно.

Тесей дёрнулся от прошедшего по внутренностям льда так, что ушёл под воду с головой, вдохнул её. Рванулся на поверхность, закашлялся, избавляясь от першения в носу и в горле.

Хамфри покончил с собой, потому что… потому что Трэверс изнасиловал его.

Не совсем так. Это не мог быть первый раз. Хамфри пришел к нему в дом сам, своими ногами, бледный, но решительный; а от страха его глаза (голубые, ярко-голубые) расширились, только когда он увидел Тесея.

И как Тесей пьет рубиновую жидкость, приняв рюмку из рук Трэверса.

Тесей нечётко помнил дальнейшее, оно всплывало фрагментами, смешивалось с другими случаями, но он был уверен: Хамфри был послушен. И не впервые давал Трэверсу то, чего тот желал. И когда они вместе ублажали его член — Тесей бездумно и почти охотно, Хамфри неуклюже и робко; и когда после этого одурманенный Тесей смотрел ему в глаза… Там было уже отчаяние, а не решимость.

А через двое суток Хамфри выпил экстракт болиголова.

Тесей приподнялся так, чтобы вода не закрывала ребра. Он слишком часто дышал, и казалось, что останься он погружённым по шею — не хватит воздуха, словно его придавили тяжестью.

Сбоку от левого соска темнел почти поблёкший след засоса. Трэверс очень редко оставлял метки; он спросил, можно ли, перед тем как впиться губами. Тесей позволил. И только тихо выдохнул, пока под его кожей разрастался синяк, чёткий и почти чёрный в первые дни; тогда он был не в себе, расслаблен, возбуждён, поглаживал собственный член и принимал в себя другой, и не думал вообще ни о чём.

Хамфри Боунс покончил с собой, потому что не хотел, чтобы Торкил Трэверс делал с ним… всё это.

А Тесей Скамандер хотел?

Щёки ожгло стыдом, и Тесей зажмурился, как будто кто-то мог его увидеть.

Трэверс взял силой лишь однажды — много лет назад, когда Тесей только поступил в Аврорат. Потом просто угрожал, даже намекал — любитель изящно обставить дело так, что ты сам пойдешь с ним, отбросив иные варианты. И Тесей шёл.

Тот первый случай и тот разговор после войны, когда Тесей зря понадеялся, что теперь-то сможет потребовать не трогать себя, потихоньку сгладились в памяти. Он старался не возвращаться к ним. Не думать. У него была работа.

Засады, расследования, изучение улик, расспросы свидетелей и допросы подозреваемых, выслеживания, совещания, тренировки, болтовня с коллегами и деловые разговоры — Тесей жил этим. Дышал этим, готовый засыпать и просыпаться с мыслями о работе, погружаться с головой в каждую минуту и ликовать при удачном завершении расследования.

До шести его не тронут.

Да и после шести — не каждый день.

И вообще всё не так уж плохо. Трэверс не был садистом и не любил грубость. Он предпочитал, чтобы Тесею было хорошо, и знал множество способов, как этого добиться. Главное было — подчиняться.

Тесей плеснул водой на пылающее лицо. Грудь сдавило так, что воздух едва проходил. Нечто громадное, чёрное, заслоняющее весь мир словно вырвалось на волю, и теперь обратно не уложишь.

Он старался не задавать себе раньше этот вопрос — если бы он мог, если бы попросил, если бы он сказал «нет», и Трэверс бы прекратил… Он бы хотел этого?

Хватит оправдывать всё происходящее, прикрывать привычными конструкциями, если посмотреть со стороны, чётко, как если бы он расследовал дело.

Счёл бы он, глядя со стороны, всё это добровольностью?

Чернота словно вырывалась из него почти беззвучным криком в зажавшие рот ладони, когда разрозненные детали складывались в целую картину.

Его глубокие вдохи, подавляющие поднимающуюся изнутри горячую волну, переходящую в мигрени; удушающее чувство, что все знают, что все они знают, и усмехаются, и говорят, что, конечно, он сам на это согласился, ради повышения, как иначе; и нервная дрожь, когда стрелка подходит к шести вечера; и лица тех, о ком Тесей знал, что они тоже, их тоже; и ощущение, будто к нему приближается дементор; и отказы, сплошные отказы — не трогайте меня никто, пожалуйста, нет, спасибо, потому что меня уже… _используют_.

Холод шёл по телу, поднимаясь всё выше. Заставлял трястись. Тесей закрыл ладонями лицо, и пальцы, коснувшись век, тут же намокли.

Он не хотел.

Он не хотел ничего этого.

Значит, всё это время… Всё это время…

Смелости назвать своим именем не хватило. Как не хватало смелости, чтобы сказать «нет». Воспротивиться. Уйти.

Вспомнился разговор по возвращении с войны. Нет, нет, лучше уж его!

Тесей глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, отнял руки, пытаясь успокоиться. В груди что-то ворочалось, трогало наживую, словно из него выдернули штык и теперь кровит открытая рана.

Он нашёл преступника. Нашёл жертву. Но что дальше? Может ли он что-то доказать? Отомстить? Если не за себя, годами покорно позволяющего себя трахать, то за других?

Хамфри Боунс покончил с собой не потому, что его изнасиловали, а потому, что не смог этому сопротивляться. Трэверс наверняка мастерски зажал его в тиски, убедил, что подчиниться — это наилучший вариант и всё будет не так страшно.

Человеку нужно на что-то надеяться. Что он привыкнет… Или что его отпустят, отстанут.

Хамфри потерял надежду после того, как Трэверс заставил Тесея у него на глазах. Потому что… Потому что раньше, до этого, юный аврор смотрел на него — взрослого, сильного, опытного, раскрывшего столько дел — как на образец. Сияющими глазами молодой Боунс смотрел на Тесея Скамандера, героя войны; и если бы не рубиновое зелье Трэверса, Тесей бы умирал от стыда всё то время, пока это длилось, пока Хамфри видел, кто он на самом деле. Что он совсем не так силён. Даже близко.

Хамфри понял, что даже такой, как Тесей, не в состоянии добиться свободы, и нашёл свой способ побега.

Щёки всё ещё горели так, что, казалось, тронешь — обожжёшься.

Это Трэверс убийца. Не он. Не Тесей.

Он ещё раз погрузился с головой в остывшую, приятно прохладную воду, вынырнул. След засоса темнел на груди как напоминание, насколько он беспомощен, насколько слаб.

Но точно ли настолько слаб, как думает?

Тесей замер и сел, выпрямившись.

Только получив работу, он и правда не мог ничего сделать. И после войны не смел, уж слишком велики были ставки.

А сейчас?

Что он может сейчас? Он уже не юнец. И опыта у него достаточно.

Даже если бы Трэверс принял его «нет»... Работать дальше под его началом, находиться вплотную, везде видеть напоминания, по привычке смотреть на часы? Это звучало даже хуже, чем просто сделать вид, что ничего не случилось, и снова раздвинуть ноги.

Он никогда не сможет добиться чего-то от Визенгамота. Не с таким делом, не против такого, как Трэверс. Не рассказать всем, что с ним было.

Но всегда есть ещё варианты.

Тесей снова медленно вдохнул. Мысль пришла легко, спокойно, будто он всю жизнь не боролся как раз против такого. И она была так привлекательна, обнадеживающа, словно перебрасывала мост через чёрную пропасть, разверзшуюся в груди.

У него вполне может хватить опыта, чтобы избавиться от Трэверса. Избавиться радикально, навсегда. Больше не дать ему возможности тронуть ни себя, ни кого-то другого. Ещё он может найти кого-то, такую же жертву, и попросить у неё помощи. Кто-нибудь наверное согласится.

Зеленоватая вода тихо плескалась вокруг, пока Тесей смотрел в стену, проходил взглядом по цветным узорам.

Он уже не беспомощный.

И найдет другой способ побега.


	2. Побег

Стоило полить фиалки мисс Карлайл ещё утром, конечно же.

Вода стекала из палочки, впитывалась в землю, и как только та темнела, Тесей переходил к следующему горшку. Нежные сиреневые лепестки, казалось, слегка подрагивали в ответ, хотя обычным растениям вроде как не полагалось слишком активно шевелиться.

Закончив с поливом, Тесей опустился на диван. День долгий, и всё ещё не закончился.

Трэверса должны арестовать. Должны, когда они вместе с ним пойдут в Гринготтс. Расследование идёт как Тесею надо, потому что Трэверс ему доверяет, не ждёт удара в спину…

Тесей нервно сжал пальцами подлокотник.

Может, оно того не стоит? Зачем ты делаешь это, Тесей, куда приведёт тебя твоя месть? Всё ведь было не так уж и плохо...

Он ненавидел этот трусливый голос, предлагающий ничего не менять, не навлекать на свою голову неизвестность. Но не мог его заткнуть. Голос не смущал даже вид бледного от страха Дика или мертвого Хамфри.

Кто дал тебе право решать, кому жить, а кому — умирать? Кем ты возомнил себя, Тесей? Судьёй? Духом возмездия?..

Тесей забрался на диван с ногами, обнял себя за плечи.

Это совсем не приятно — предавать. Наоборот, будто упал в грязь, холодную и липкую, и мало того, что ты в ней с ног до головы, так она ещё и затекает в рот и нос, стремится в желудок, в лёгкие…

В комнате слишком холодно, наверное, стоит разжечь камин.

Пламя быстро вспыхнуло, загудело и принялось ровно, неспешно поедать поленья. Его тёплые отблески легли на комнату, подсвечивая обстановку рыжим и золотым.

Было за что. Было! Трэверс не просто заслужил, он виновен так, что поступок Тесея и близко не стоял. И годами, годами действует безнаказанно.

Тесей понимал, почему. Трэверс умел всё обставить. Повернуть так, что другие — как он сам — приходили почти что по своей воле, получали что-то взамен и поэтому становились повязанными. Если ты что-то получил, то тебя уже и не заставили. Не «отобрали», а «сделка».

Правда, тех, кто был готов спать с ним абсолютно добровольно, Трэверс не жаловал. Тесей вычислил достаточно жертв, чтобы понять принцип. Те, кто легко соглашался обменять, хм, часть своего свободного времени на повышение по службе, давали Трэверсу слишком мало власти. Они были почти что на равных, две стороны сделки, продавец и покупатель. А Трэверс не хотел покупать.

Он хотел получить своё через власть, забрать своей волей у не слишком сопротивляющейся жертвы — грубая сила ему так же претила — и потом был не прочь щедро одарить.

В таком кругу годами можно бегать, убеждая себя, что сам этого хотел; находить всё новые и новые аргументы, почему иначе было нельзя. Когда кажется, что сам выбрал, уже не так и страшно.

Почему ты просто не устроил Трэверсу несчастный случай, не унимался голос. Подставлять-то не противно? И миссис Трэверс ещё… Тебе-то она что сделала?

От сомнений Тесея спас дверной звонок.

Он спустился вниз, чтобы открыть Ньюту, и по пути постарался выкинуть из головы лишнее.

— Кажется, я ни разу не ходил к тебе в гости дважды в одну и ту же квартиру, — заметил Ньют, когда они уже были в гостиной. Брат устроился поближе к камину — наверное, продрог на мартовском ветру.

— Мне тут нравится. — Тесей ответил кратко, и Ньюту хватило. Тот не умел быть навязчивым и точно не станет расспрашивать. — Когда ты отправляешься?

— Послезавтра. — Ньют извиняющееся улыбнулся. — Кое-что доделать, и всё. Портключ обещают выдать с утра.

— Хорошо. — Пусть будет подальше от грядущей свистопляски. — В отделе проблем не было?

— Никаких. Тесей, я знаю, что ты поспособствовал. Спасибо. — Ньют поймал его взгляд.

Тесей вздохнул. Обычно в делах рабочих и внутриминистерских Ньют плавал, как неумеха на экзамене у строгого преподавателя, но иногда бывал пугающе проницателен.

— Пользуйся, пока я добрый.

Ньют получил кучу разрешений на пересечение магических границ без особых вопросов, чем он там будет заниматься. Трэверс всё устроил.

Если это не иронично, то что тогда ирония.

— Обязательно. — Ньют поднялся со своего места и подошел поближе. — Выглядишь паршиво. Слышал, ты побывал в Мунго.

— Меня отпустили, — заверил Тесей. Прохладные пальцы коснулись лба, и он потянулся поближе. Ньют понятливо накрыл лоб ладонью, и это приятно охладило, немного утихомирило пляшущих в глубине предвестников мигрени. Хм, а ведь чуть раньше он мёрз и хотел согреться.

— Я знаю про жену твоего начальника. Я должен передать соболезнования или что-то вроде этого?

— Обойдётся, — буркнул Тесей. Он закрыл глаза и наслаждался прикосновением, ничего лишнего не несущим с собой. Ньюту было можно его трогать.

— Тебя, кажется, совсем загоняли, — заметил Ньют, и от ноток беспокойства в его голосе хотелось растаять. Младший брат всегда был довольно отстранённым и нелюдимым, предпочитая зверей, но Тесей ценил его общество, как бы редко оно не доставалось.

В Ньюте было слишком много искренности, и что-то чистое, как хрусталь и слеза единорога. Тесей не мог позволить миру его тронуть.

— Много работы, — ответил Тесей, и ощутил, как Ньют легко касается его волос, ощупывает вздувшуюся на виске жилку. — Сам понимаешь. Но я пью зелья и слушаюсь целителей. Меня не надо ловить, чтобы шприцом влить в горло раствор, честно.

Ньют фыркнул, сменил руку.

— Я освободил квартиру, и кое-что оставил на хранение в нашем старом доме. Ты туда наведываешься?

— Подновляю заклинания. И дальше буду, так что не беспокойся о своих вещах. Надеюсь, там нет ничего живого?

— Ну, они в спячке…

— Что? — Тесей открыл глаза. Ньют усмехнулся:

— Не волнуйся, это семена. Они в спячке, но просто так не проклюнутся.

— То есть мне не придётся посреди ночи нестись туда и спасать родовое гнездо от древоядных лиан?

— Ну что ты. Там нет ничего опасного, — заверил Ньют, глядя честными глазами. Тесей нахмурился, но лезть разбираться в семенах… Ну нет. Лучше бы, вот, массаж…

Поняв, чего от него хотят, без слов — на зверях научился? — Ньют принялся круговыми движениями массировать Тесею виски.

— О-о, так очень хорошо, спасибо. — Он устроился поудобнее. Наверное, всё же голова сегодня болеть не будет.

Их старому дому требовался небольшой косметический ремонт, но, в целом, жить там можно было уже сейчас. И Тесею он всегда нравился.

Но у Трэверса имелась отвратительная привычка иногда приходить в гости по вечерам, а фамильный дом нельзя сменить после его визита, как очередную квартиру.

***

_1918 год_

Жизнь, несущаяся невесть куда, как магловский грузовик по развороченной взрывами земле, наконец-то выправилась. Маглы подписали мирный договор. Маги тоже.

Оставшиеся в живых вернулись домой.

Во время войны Аврорат не бездействовал, но преступники всё равно расплодились, и теперь требовалось навести порядок уже здесь. Тесей вцепился в работу — когда-то привычная рутина: пробуждение в своей постели, поход в Министерство к нужному часу, отчёты и прочая бюрократия — казалась теперь чужой, неловко скользила в руках, как мокрая от дождя палочка.

Но Тесей по ней соскучился.

Неурочный вызов в кабинет Трэверса неприятно кольнул, но Тесей собрался. Трэверс теперь почти его начальник — если закрыть глаза на главу Аврората — и им придётся работать вместе. И нужно будет как-то это пережить. Забыть старое, вместе с некоторыми ликами войны. Ничего, он справится.

— Добрый вечер. — Кабинет был другой, но мебель в том же стиле. Устойчивая и тяжёлая.

— Тесей, — кивнул Трэверс, привычно обращаясь по имени, а не фамилии, как принято в Министерстве. — Проходи, садись. Выпьешь? Считай, ты уже не на работе.

— Нет, спасибо. — Тесей опустился в кресло.

— Как дела в Аврорате? — Трэверс подманил бутылку. Плеснул себе — очень сдержанно, совсем немного, чего-то дорогого, судя по этикетке.

Запах всё равно раздражал.

— Я же не на работе, — напомнил Тесей. — Это отчет?

— Отчитывается мне Робертсон, а у тебя я просто спрашиваю мнение. Неофициально.

— Мы справляемся, — осторожно заговорил Тесей. — Учитывая, сколько наших вернулось, должны всё накопившееся разобрать довольно быстро.

— Значит, ждать волны арестов? Хорошо.

— Приложим все усилия, — заверил Тесей. Он бы не отказался от того, чтобы разговор побыстрее закончился.

— А что ты думаешь о Робертсоне? — Трэверс поднёс к губам стакан.

— Как о главе Аврората? — Тесей замешкался. Робертсону категорически не хватало… всего. Он не нарушил приказ Эвермонда, не пошёл на фронт и потому не снискал уважения у многих из вернувшихся авроров, но и не воспользовался военным положением, не ухватился за ниточки, не взял всё под контроль. Кажется, он так и не привык к правилам нового века.

Но говорить это Трэверсу Тесей не собирался.

— Да, как о главе Аврората.

— Он выполняет свои обязанности, — почти не соврал Тесей.

— Да? Ну что же, я учту. — Трэверс улыбнулся. — Как насчёт совместного отдыха?

Возмущение, перебивая собой страх, поднялось жаром.

— Нет! — Тесей вскочил. Глубоко вдохнул перед ответом. — Извините, но я не принимаю ваше предложение.

— Ты уверен? — Трэверс остался невозмутим, слишком невозмутим и спокоен, слишком…

— Вы меня не заставите.

— Слава героя войны, не так ли? — Трэверс улыбнулся. — Да, она добавляет веса. Но ведь её можно и потерять.

Тесей застыл. Трэверс же не сможет, чтоб его дракон выебал, не сейчас, пока Тесей — народный герой…

— Обвинение в шпионаже, например, — и любовь легко превращается в ненависть. — Трэверс словно рассуждал отстраненно. — Хотя, если ты категорически отказываешься, то я, может, не буду настаивать. Твоего младшего брата ведь недавно перевели в Подразделение тварей, не так ли?

Секунду Тесей соображал, что именно ему сказали.

Трэверс держал руку на палочке, но Тесей всё равно был быстрее. Белая молния отбросила, пригвоздила Трэверса к дальней стене, прижала руки и ноги, заставила выронить уже бесполезную палочку.

Сердце колотилось в горле, в ушах стоял шум крови, выстрелов, всё внутри требовало — убей, убей! — но Тесей не мог.

Он заставил себя опустить руку, не произнеся Непростительное.

Трэверс тяжело дышал, прижатый магией к стене, и его торжествующая улыбка вышла кривоватой и жалкой.

— Ты не можешь меня убить. Ты же потом не оправдаешься.

Правда. Многочисленные родственники не успокоятся, пока не отправят Тесея в Азкабан. Никто не хочет в Азкабан, но если тебе доводилось бывать в нём по работе, то ты не хочешь туда ещё больше.

— Оставь в покое Ньюта! — Пальцы сами сжались на палочке покрепче. Может, это всё-таки того стоит?

— Я не трону твоего младшего брата. — Трэверс говорил явно быстрее, чем собирался. — Успокойся. Отпусти меня сейчас, и мы договоримся.

Договоримся. Договоримся.

Тесей медленно поднял руку, но всё же разорвал заклятие. Сила ему тут не поможет.

Она вообще не спасает.

Трэверс взмахом палочки поднял обратно кресло, упал в него, и куда более щедро плеснул себе алкоголя. Тесей не стал садиться.

— Ты знаешь, что я могу тебе предложить, — проговорил Трэверс хрипловато, опрокинув стакан. Он выглядел помятым, но быстро оправлялся. — Не стоит отказываться, Тесей, это глупо.

Палочка, и все навыки, и даже награды не спасают от того, чтобы в почти тридцать чувствовать себя двадцатилетним новобранцем, едва столкнувшимся с жизнью.

Холод поднимался медленно, но неотвратимо. Возможности отпадали одна за другой сухими листьями.

Трэверс слишком влиятелен. Слишком много родни на высоких должностях, приятелей в Визенгамоте.

Развернуться и уйти? Оставить Аврорат? Или Ньюта?

Ньют… Ньют во вкусе Трэверса. Тот предпочитал не-авроров.

Стараясь не думать ни о чём, Тесей медленно опустился в кресло. Уставился на стену.

— Выпей. — Почти полный стакан ткнулся в руку. — Выпей. — Приказ, спокойный и не резкий, от человека, уверенного, что ему можно всё и ничего за это не будет.

Солдат-трезвенник смотрелся на фронте очень странно. Тесею не раз предлагали крепкий самогон и трофейное вино, но он всегда отшучивался или ссылался на простое нежелание, кривясь уже от самого запаха.

Он пил только в одной ситуации.

Алкоголь — какой конкретно, виски, коньяк? Неважно — обжёг губы, потом горло, рухнул в почти пустой желудок. Тепло медленно растекалось по телу, вытесняло обездвиживающий холод. Ещё несколько минут, и Тесею станет терпимо, почти всё равно, что произойдёт дальше.

— Вот и хорошо. — Получив желаемое, Трэверс говорил почти ласково. — Сними пиджак и жилет. Не надо никуда спешить.

На Трэверса Тесей всё ещё не смотрел. Взялся плохо слушающимися пальцами за пуговицы, принялся медленно раздеваться.

На войне Трэверс был далеко, ужасно далеко и казался почти неважным. И Тесей несколько раз искал себе партнёров. Мужчин или женщин, готовых позволить что-то сделать с собой. Однажды — властного мужчину постарше, ведь может, такие же события, но уже по его, Тесея, воле и выбору, смогут смыть, смять в памяти встречи с Трэверсом.

Когда понадобилось в очередный раз стереть память любовнику, чтобы не пошли слухи, Тесей отказался от этой идеи.

***

Ночью Лондон накрыла метель на радость немногочисленной соседской детворе, которая теперь резвилась в маленьком сквере, пытаясь из влажного сероватого снега вылепить хоть одного снеговика. За ними с голых ветвей наблюдали распушившиеся бурые крапивники, похожие на почки.

С утра Тесею кусок в горло не лез, поэтому он выколупал из сконов изюм и рассыпал под деревом, проходя мимо. Мелкие птички тут же слетели на влажную брусчатку, громко вереща в борьбе за угощение.

Когда прямо в Атриуме на Тесея спикировала ястребиная сова, сердце предательски дрогнуло и забилось быстрее. Уже? Прямо сейчас? Но в конверте лежало всего лишь послание от Горация. Тесей нервно усмехнулся. Чай, верно. Но это подождёт.

Он отпустил сову и вошёл в подъехавший лифт, нос к носу столкнувшись с просматривающим какие-то бумаги Трэверсом.

— Сэр, — кивнул Тесей, расправляя плечи. Помимо них в лифте о чём-то переговаривались две волшебницы, да украдкой зевал домовик в полотенце с министерской эмблемой.

— Доброе утро, Тесей. — Трэверс перевернул лист, пробежал его глазами и нахмурился, явно недовольный прочитанным. Он с лёгким раздражением захлопнул папку и поднял взгляд на Тесея. — Как самочувствие? Ты был у Гленн? Что она сказала?

В голосе слышалась искренняя забота. Всё ещё в траурном чёрном, Трэверс, тем не менее, не казался столь же потерянным и раздавленным, как вчера на похоронах. Вновь собранный, уверенный в себе… Сытый, как испивший крови вампир.

— Велела больше спать и меньше волноваться, — бодро отозвался Тесей. — Выдала зелья, чтобы я быстрее после ранения восстанавливался.

— Что ж, — Трэверс глянул оценивающе, и внутри всё подобралось. — Гленн неплохая целительница, слушайся её. И выздоравливай поскорее, — пожелал он.

Тесей невесело хмыкнул. Тихо, чтобы Трэверс не услышал, но тот всё равно вернулся к папке. Наверное, важная встреча с кем-то из министерской администрации. Тесею и самому следовало держать руку на пульсе. Наведаться в Отдел тайнописи, но сначала проверить, не передали ли они уже заключение через курьера, иначе кому-то его нетерпение может показаться подозрительным…

— Кстати, Тесей, — окликнул Трэверс. Тесей повернул голову в его сторону резко, даже слишком, до хруста. Неужели?.. — Если не будешь занят, зайди ко мне в полдень. Макдорманда опять обвиняют в превышении полномочий, пора что-то с этим сделать.

— Если истец — Несбитт, отнеситесь к обвинению с подозрением. У них с Макдормандом судебная тяжба из-за земли в Йорке.

— В мою молодость такие вещи решались на дуэли, — проворчал Трэверс. Стрелка показала, что до Аврората остался один уровень. Тесей раньше не замечал, до чего медлительны министерские лифты.

— Я посоветовал Макдорманду подать встречный иск.

Прохладный женский голос наконец объявил нужный этаж, и Тесей вышел, а Трэверс остался. Значит, и впрямь встреча в верхах.

Прежде чем идти к себе, Тесей устало привалился плечом к стене, стараясь сконцентрироваться на работе. Но, шагая мимо портретов своих предшественников, здороваясь с коллегами и знакомыми, наблюдая за совами, коих в Отделе магического правопорядка всегда летало множество, он не мог не возвращаться мысленно к холёному, спокойному лицу.

Эту ночь Трэверс с кем-то провёл. Возможно, с юношей, которого Тесей не знал и пока не мог вычислить, потому что обычно Трэверс щедро одаривал своих вынужденных любовников уже после расставания.

В их отделе работает несколько сотен человек. Любой из этих юношей — только после Хогвартса, из простых семей — мог стать очередной жертвой. Спешащий на работу младший служащий одного из секторов, вон тот чем-то расстроенный курьер с посылкой в руках… А ведь Трэверс, как спрут, запустил свои щупальца и в другие отделы. Тесей не мог найти всех, да и те, кого он всё-таки вычислил, говорить отказывались, впадая в ярость или всё отрицая, успокаиваясь только от заклинания Забвения. Лучше пусть не помнят, что вообще видели Тесея и разговаривали с ним.

Когда Дик его выслушал, Тесей даже растерялся.

— Есть что-нибудь для меня? — осведомился он у Джексона, заведовавшего курьерской службой. Тот оторвался от учётной книги и вытащил из ящика запечатанный сургучом пухлый конверт.

— Отдел тайнописи передал несколько минут назад. Распишитесь, сэр.

На ощупь в конверте лежала целая стопка бумаги, и Тесей удивился. Он привык, что отдел тайнописи присылает заключения максимально короткие, без лишней канцелярской воды. Впрочем, раньше ничего длиннее шифровок на кусках пергамента, да писем им из Аврората не приходило.

— Сэр, — шёпотом окликнула Росс, высунувшись из своей кабинки. Когда Тесей обернулся, она стрельнула глазами по сторонам и ещё понизила голос. — Вас ждёт Второй помощник Министра.

Тесей закусил щёку со внутренней стороны, чтобы не усмехнуться.

— Спасибо, — таким же щёпотом поблагодарил он.

Значит, Второй помощник. Это может всё усложнить.

Тесей сломал печать на конверте, вытащил сшитое в брошюру заключение и открыл на третьей странице, пропуская подробное описание физических характеристик блокнота контрабандистов и методологии. Пусть со стороны кажется, что он увлечён чтением, ещё не представляя, что обнаружит.

— Скамандер.

— Здравствуй, Бродмур. По какому вопросу?

Второй помощник сидел закинув ногу на ногу на одном из стульев для посетителей. Высокий, сухощавый, он был старше Тесея на пару лет, но внешне казалось, что на десять. Виски его, аккуратно подстриженные по последней моде, были совершенно седыми.

— А, вижу, ты уже получил бумаги, — сказал Бродмур, поднимаясь на ноги и протягивая руку. — Успел ознакомиться?

— Не со всеми, — ответил Тесей, отпирая кабинет и приглашающе кивая Бродмуру. Но тот не стал входить.

— Тогда я перескажу тебе самое важное по пути. И захвати ещё пару своих авроров.

— Намечается что-то? — осведомился Тесей, отправляя брошюру в полёт до стола и запирая дверь. Ему никогда не нравился командный тон Бродмура, но в министерской иерархии тот стоял на одну ступеньку выше и считал, что может всем приказывать.

— Зависит от того, что мы найдём в Гринготтсе. Надеюсь, твой начальник тебе не слишком дорог?

Тесей сцепил зубы и промолчал.

Гринготтс. Вот на чём сейчас необходимо сосредоточиться. На гоблинах, сейфе, на том, что последует за визитом в банк. Рано ликовать, когда преодолена только четверть пути.

— Макмиллан, Росс. Вы — со мной.

Они шли к лифтам, и Тесей буравил напряжённым взглядом спину Бродмура. Настолько ли разногласия между Министром и Трэверсом сильны, что Фоули ухватится за возможность избавиться от конкурента?

Что ж. Ближайшие дни дадут ответ.

***

Холодный подземный ветер дул в лицо до рези в глазах. Когда они проехали рядом с каким-то водопадом, его брызги били по щекам с такой силой, что впору было испугаться, что останутся ссадины.

Дребезжащая тележка не сбавляя скорости неслась в лабиринте тоннелей под Гринготтсом. Налево, налево, направо, налево… Не зря надпись на серебряных дверях предупреждала, что вору никогда не выбраться из гоблинских подземелий. И не только потому, что невозможно запомнить дорогу обратно.

Некстати вспомнился греческий миф про лабиринт и чудовище. Тесей усмехнулся, хватанул лишнего воздуха и едва не закашлялся. Хвала Мерлину, охраняющие здешние глубины твари давно укрощены гоблинами.

Когда они остановились, Тесей встал не сразу, подождал, пока отпустит головокружение. После бешенной тележки больше всего хотелось просто посидеть, привыкнуть к мраку, не разгоняемому ничем, кроме большого фонаря в руках гоблина. Но такой роскоши он позволить себе не мог.

Трэверс шёл рядом с Бродмуром, о чём-то с ним переговариваясь. Спокойный, даже расслабленный. Люди, которым нечего скрывать, так себя не ведут. У всех в шкафу погребены скелеты, все о чём-то недоговаривают, прячут поглубже, опасаясь, как бы не всплыло наружу.

В шкафу Трэверса хранился один скелет. Но сюда они пришли тревожить не прах покойного Хамфри.

— Держитесь за мной, — скрипучий голос гоблина эхом отразился от стен. Они шли по узкому коридору, в конце которого слышался металлический лязг. Тесей, знавший, что увидит, поморщился.

Что сказал бы Ньют, узнав, что для охраны самых старых сейфов гоблины используют драконов? Узнав, как приучают их повиноваться, дрессируют калёным железом, сажают на цепь ещё детёнышами, чтобы не выросли слишком большими и сильными?

Лучше пусть не знает. Иначе что-нибудь сделает. Что-нибудь очень незаконное.

— Вот же… — прошептала потрясённая Росс. Макмиллан, уже бывавшая здесь, не проронила ни слова. И смотрела она не на дракона, а в спину Трэверса.

От жизни под землёй зелёная чешуя дракона выцвела и шелушилась. Лапы и шею его покрывали язвы, крылья едва шевелились, а от некогда длинных золотых рогов остались одни обрубки. Дракон явно учуял их, повёл слепой мордой в сторону прохода, но даже не попытался изрыгнуть пламя.

Заслышав звон, издаваемый трещоткой в руках гоблина, дракон хрипло заревел и попятился, прижимая крылья ближе к голове, точно пытаясь защититься. Передвигался он с заметным трудом, слегка прихрамывая, и Тесей понял, что дракон очень стар и вряд ли долго проживёт. Возможно, где-то в другом подземелье ему уже выращивали смену.

Дик ладил с гоблинами, но не настолько, чтобы уговорить одного из них открыть сейф, подумалось Тесею, когда гоблин повернул ключ в замке, а потом прикоснулся длинными пальцами к дверце и та растаяла. Прибегнул к Империусу, иначе никак. Тесей сам показал, как сотворить это проклятие.

— Что вы рассчитываете найти, Бродмур? — поинтересовался Трэверс, приваливаясь плечом к широкому сталагмиту, росшему прямо у сейфа.

— Хороший вопрос. — Бродмур зажёг на конце палочки огонёк, осматриваясь. Тесей видел в своей жизни не так много сейфов, но все они мало отличались друг от друга. Разве что Трэверс предпочитал хранить своё состояние в сундуках, а не выстраивая горные хребты из галеонов и сиклей. — Обыщите сейф, — приказал Бродмур Макмиллан и Росс. Обе почти синхронно обернулись на Тесея, и тот кивнул.

И всё же, Трэверс нервничал. Наклон головы, оловянная улыбка, следящий за обыском взгляд. Тесей почти физически ощущал исходящее от него напряжение и от этого самому становилось не легче.

В их с Диком план невольно было втянуто большое количество людей, кто-нибудь может заподозрить, о чём-то догадаться… У Макмиллан хорошая интуиция, хотя до истины она не докопается, потому что не сможет в неё поверить. Или Бродмур. Тот знает больше...

— Сэр, — позвала Макмиллан, выглядывая из-за нагромождения сундуков и зачехлённых статуй. Тесей обогнул Бродмура, задевая плечом, чтобы подойти к ней первым. — Смотрите.

На её затянутых в кожаные перчатки ладонях лежал серебряный нож для писем примерно девяти дюймов в длине. Несколько самых тонких выступов на замысловатой рукояти в виде коралла оказались отломаны, как если бы её с силой сжали.

— Ищите портрет, — приказал Тесей чуть дрогнувшим голосом, забирая улику. К ним подошёл Бродмур, с хищным любопытством глядящий на нож, да и Трэверс, почувствовавший неладное, сдвинулся с места.

— Я взгляну? — спросил Бродмур, протягивая голую ладонь.

— У вас есть защитные перчатки? — уточнил Тесей. — Нож может быть зачарован.

Бродмур сложил руки на груди, поджал губы и повернулся к Трэверсу, явно собираясь не дать тому увидеть находку. Тесей и сам отошёл дальше в глубь сейфа, по размеру больше напоминавшего пещеру. Свет от палочки выхватывал из темноты какие-то стеллажи, висевшие на крючках шипастые шкуры, комплект рыцарской брони и множество других вещей. Тесей слабо представлял, как даже владелец мог бы здесь что-то отыскать. Ни в одном сейфе Гринготтса не работали Манящие чары.

— Нашла, кажется! — В пятно света ступила Росс, держащая в руках что-то прямоугольное, завёрнутое в синюю блестящую ткань и перевязанное двумя ремнями.

— Разворачивайте, только осторожно, — велел Тесей. Сердце опять забилось быстрее, и он пожалел, что не выпил что-нибудь успокаивающее в дополнение к тем зельям, что выписала Хелен. Сейчас ему как никогда требовалось сохранять трезвость рассудка.

Ткань оборачивала предмет в несколько слоёв. Возможно, то была скатерть. Возможно, её даже сможет опознать домовик. Это было бы кстати.

Вот показался острый край простой деревянной рамы, а следом и весь холст. Пожилая женщина в строгом тёмно-синем платье спрятала зевок за расписным веером. Сходство с дочерью угадывалось сразу — тот же слегка вздёрнутый нос и разрез глаз. Она глядела враждебно и почему-то молчала, и, когда из-за плеча на портрет взглянул Трэверс, Тесей понял, почему — берегла силы.

— Убийца! — закричала она так яростно, что могла бы перепугать дракона. Она бросилась вперёд, словно пыталась вырваться из портрета, чтобы собственноручно задушить оторопевшего Трэверса. — Ты убил мою дочь, выродок! Нардист! Бесчестный изменщик! Ты убил…

— Мерлина ради, накройте её! — закричал Трэверс, кривясь. Он потянулся за скатертью, но его перехватил Бродмур, сжав запястье.

— Да, накройте, Скамандер, — приказал он не глядя на Тесея. — Побеседуем с мадам Флинт в более подходящей обстановке. Думаю, она поведает нам много интересного.

Росс завернула портрет в скатерть. Ткань заглушила крики, и в сейфе повисла напряжённая, тяжёлая тишина. Только в большом зале лязгали драконьи оковы.

Трэверс нехорошо сощурил глаза, вырвал запястье из захвата Бродмура и выпрямился, точно дуэлянт. Между этими двумя шла безмолвная схватка, которую Трэверс проигрывал. По крайней мере — сейчас. Пока он под землей, а у Второго помощника полномочий столько же, сколько у него.

— Торкил Трэверс, — торжествующе произнёс Бродмур, заложив руки за спину, — вы арестованы по подозрению в убийстве Мередит Трэверс. Прошу сдать палочку.

Трэверс не стал сопротивляться. Понимал, что даже если каким-то чудом одолеет трёх авроров, тревогу поднимет дежуривший у двери гоблин. Он вытянул из шлевки палочку и незамедлительно перевернул кончиком к себе, протягивая Тесею.

Вяз и сердечная жила дракона — Трэверс как-то упомянул в разговоре — рукоять с инкрустацией. Палочка легла в ладонь неприятной тяжестью, недовольная разлукой с владельцем.

— Росс, — окликнул Тесей подчинённую. Та застыла в явной растерянности, но отмерла, услышав свою фамилию.

— Пройдёмте, сэр, — сказала она, когда руки Трэверса сковали переливающиеся синим магические путы.

— Пришли потом ещё кого-нибудь. — Триумфальная улыбка всё никак не сползала с лица Бродмура. От взгляда на неё Тесея накрывала иррациональная злость. — И в дом. Посмотрим, что ещё удастся найти.

— Всенепременно, — бесцветным голосом отозвался Тесей. Конечно, Бродмур искал артефакты, упомянутые в зашифрованных записях, предсказуемо решив, что Трэверс не станет хранить дома опасную контрабанду. Что ж, его ждёт ещё несколько радостных сюрпризов…

Ещё одна головокружительная поездка в дребезжащей тележке и они вернулись в большой центральный зал. От яркого света тотчас заболели глаза, и Тесей зажмурился. В висках стучало — первые признаки мигрени.

Гоблины с любопытством смотрели, как втроём уходят Бродмур, Трэверс и Росс, наклонялись друг к другу, перешёптываясь на своём языке. Конечно, аресты они видели далеко не каждый день, и даже не каждое десятилетие, когда подходил срок проверки сейфов на наличие останков воров.

Трэверс шёл так, словно ничего не случилось, точно руки его не стягивала верёвка, а за плечо не держала Росс. Наверняка ещё не осознавал серьёзность своего положения.

До тех пор, пока портрет матери Мередит не расскажет, что видел.

— Макмиллан, зайди потом ко мне. — Тесей устало потёр переносицу. Виски пульсировали. — Нужно посмотреть, что ещё нам прислал отдел тайнописи.

— Да, сэр, — отчеканила та. После холода и тьмы подземелья она казалась белее обычного. Что-то тревожило её, собранную и обманчиво спокойную. Макмиллан выглядела так же, когда они покидали морг после самоубийства Хамфри.

Следовало поговорить с ней, но не сейчас. Если непредвиденные обстоятельства не разрушат план Тесея, сегодня вечером им обоим будет не до откровенных разговоров.

Тесей повернул голову вправо, разминая затёкшую шею, и краем глаза заметил Дика. Тот стоял за одной из колонн, глядя в спину Трэверса с нечитаемым выражением лица. Они с Тесеем решили, что Дику лучше не маячить рядом, действовать осторожно, использовать оборотное зелье, чтобы кто-нибудь не припомнил небольшой министерский скандал трёхлетней давности. Но Дик не удержался, пришёл посмотреть. Тесей его не винил — он бы тоже не устоял.

Дик заметил Тесея, но не подал вида, что они знакомы. Взгляд его переменился, теперь в нём читалось сожаление, а щёки слегка порозовели. Он шагнул за колонну, скрывшись из виду.

Макмиллан, пожалуй, была красива. Дик смотрел на неё, и Тесей понимал. Когда ему кто-то нравился, он смотрел также, зная, что не стоит и пытаться. Другие отношения не стали бы препятствием для Трэверса, а Тесей не хотел изворачиваться и врать.

— Сэр, что мне сказать нашим?

— Пока что ничего.

Их ждали очень нелёгкие недели.

***

— Тесей, что происходит? Это правда, что Торкила арестовали? Но ведь это же вздор, он же не мог в самом деле...

С трудом Тесею удалось подавить тяжёлый вздох и сконцентрироваться на Горации. Последние несколько часов выдались напряжёнными — Бродмур его совсем загонял, требуя самый полный отчёт по всему связанному с контрабандистами из Глазго и по убийству Мередит. Все прочие важные дела пришлось скинуть на Макмиллан. Мысли вымотанного Тесея крутились вокруг обеда. Толстый сочный сэндвич или рыба и чипсы — вот, чего он жаждал больше всего на свете.

— Послушайте… — начал Тесей, устало потирая висок. Он хотел отложить этот разговор ещё ненадолго, но, как оказалось, слухи дошли не только до Горация.

— Ты так говоришь, потому что Трэверс — твой старый приятель, — выразительно фыркнула волшебница в мантии Визенгамота. Тесей уже видел её. Мойрин, кажется.

— Оставь свои намёки! — возмутился Гораций, оборачиваясь на коллегу. Та, судя по искрам в глазах, тоже пребывала не в лучшем настроении. — Он бы не стал...

— Закалывать жену? А ты уверен? Размышляй трезво, Гораций, разве ты часто видел убийц, по которым сразу видно, кто они такие? Что ты знаешь о Трэверсе? Я вот — вообще ничего.

Тесей не был удивлён. Трэверс хорошо скрывал частную жизнь, относился ко всевозможным танцевальным вечерам и светским приёмам как к обязанности, и почти никого не подпускал к себе близко.

— Скажите что-нибудь, Тесей, — взмолился Гораций.

— Не могу, — развёл руками Тесей, делая скорбное лицо. — Можете попытаться узнать что-то у Бродмура, но, честно, это бессмысленно.

Бродмур — вернее, Фоули, действующий через помощника — вцепился в Трэверса, как кельпи, и отпускать не собирался. На допросе Тесей не присутствовал, зато имел удовольствие пообщаться с портретом мадам Флинт. С её холста сняли ограничительные чары, не дававшие ей переходить на другие картины, и первым делом мадам где-то разжилась чаем, который медленно пила, рассказывая всё, что видела. Под конец её глаза покраснели, и она спрятала лицо за веером, чтобы промокнуть их платочком.

Тесей не знал в точности, что Трэверс не поделил с Фоули, мог только догадываться, собирать ответ по частям из слухов и того, что сам замечал. На недавно прошедших выборах Фоули обошёл Трэверса и теперь стремился всеми силами укрепить своё положение.

Не Тесею было судить его за методы.

— Гораций, помнится, я обещал вам чай. — Голод скрутил желудок. Сейчас Тесей хотел оказаться как можно дальше от своего кабинета не только потому, что там из еды водился только чай с мятой, но и оттого, что всерьёз опасался наткнуться на пришедшего «поговорить» родственника Трэверса или его покойной жены.

С Макмиллан они условились встретиться через три часа, и не на втором уровне, а в одном из пустующих помещений над Отделом тайн.

— Сейчас я бы не отказался от чего-нибудь покрепче, — пробормотал Гораций.

Они покинули Министерство почти молча. Гораций то и дело стрелял глазами по сторонам, обладай он подвижными ушами, наверняка водил бы ими, силясь расслышать в гомоне последние слухи.

Снег растаял. Умытый талой водой Лондон походил на незаконченный акварельный этюд. Лёгкие щупальца наползающего с Темзы тумана стелились низко над землёй, скрывая дорожную грязь.

— Вы что предпочтёте? — спросил Тесей, сделав глубокий вдох. Прохладный воздух проник в лёгкие, ударил в голову, проясняя сознание. — «Дырявый котёл»?

— Здесь поблизости есть очень неплохой магловский ресторан, — сказал Гораций, указывая на себя палочкой и трансфигурируя сливовую мантию в строгий кофейного цвета костюм. — Вы же не против небольшой прогулки? Как-то всё происходящее… Мне нужна передышка, понимаете?

— Конечно, — кивнул Тесей. Они пересекли отделявшую магический и немагический Уайтхолл границу, неотличимые от респектабельных парламентариев, куривших и обсуждавших лошадей в перерыве между заседаниями.

— Попробуйте здешний йоркширский пудинг и ростбиф, — посоветовал Гораций. Они заняли угловой столик на двоих, почти напротив пианиста, наигрывавшего какую-то классику. — Не «Ритц», конечно, но недурственно, недурственно.

— А вы ценитель, — заметил Тесей. Он на самом деле заказал ростбиф и йоркширский пудинг. Кто знает, удастся ли сегодня поужинать, а пить лекарства на пустой желудок Хелен строго запретила.

— Не назвал бы себя «ценителем», — хохотнул Гораций. Себе он взял стейк и пятилетний шато шеваль блан, чем обрадовал Тесея — небольшая порция вина делала Горация восприимчивей к словам. — Просто иногда душа требует разнообразия. Домовые эльфы хороши, но готовят они без фантазии, то ли дело — маглы.

В качестве аперитива им подали пастис и минеральную воду. Чайного цвета настойка пахла аптекой, но Гораций выпил её не поморщившись.

— Фоули ведёт грязную игру, — с жаром зашептал он, отставляя пустой бокал. Тесей цедил воду. От настойчиво лезущего в нос аромата настойки к горлу подкатил ком, а во рту стало кисло, но он знал, что это скоро пройдёт. Если Гораций не станет хвататься за его руки, встречу можно будет считать даже приятной. — Запомните мои слова, Тесей, этот человек жаждет только власти, тут и в хрустальный шар глядеть не надо.

— Вы за него не голосовали, — уверенно предположил Тесей. Первая реакция на запах алкоголя прошла, теперь он чувствовал себя вполне терпимо и наблюдал за судьёй. Пастис расслабил его, на щеках появился румянец, а хмурая складка на лбу разгладилась.

У них с племянником было сильное внешнее сходство.

Гораций вздохнул так, точно на его плечи опустили тяжёлый груз, словно он Кассандра, чьим предостережениям никто не внял.

— Поговорю сегодня кое с кем, — сказал он, нагоняя лишнюю, по мнению Тесея, таинственность. И так очевидно, что семья Трэверса не останется в стороне, оскорблённая обвинением и чувствующая опасность. — Вы ещё ищете настоящего убийцу или вам уже связали руки?

— Теперь расследование под контролем Министра. — Тесей отметил, как губы Горация сжались в тонкую линию. Тот снова помрачнел.

Им принесли блюда. Только отправив в рот первый кусок ростбифа, Тесей понял, насколько он голоден и как сильно устал. Вспомнил лицо Трэверса, когда его вели через Гринготтс, и внутри вновь поднялась волна сомнений.

«Трэверс виновен, — напомнил себе Тесей, сжимая кулак до впившихся в ладонь ногтей. — Виновен».

— А вы… — собирался спросить Гораций, когда Тесей положил в чай два кубика сахара. — А, верно, вы ведь не пьёте. И правильно делаете. Аврору необходимо держать себя. Не устаю повторять это Леопольду.

— У него проблемы с алкоголем? — встрепенулся Тесей.

— Нет-нет, — замахал рукой Гораций. — Что вы. Но ему двадцать, а в этом возрасте открывается столько соблазнов, стоит только оторваться от семьи.

— Вы меня успокоили, — ободряюще улыбнулся Тесей.

— Спасибо, что присматриваете за ним, Тесей. Мальчик с детства грезил Авроратом, понимаете?

Конечно, Тесей понимал. Когда-то он, едва дождавшись, пока чтение закончат родители, утаскивал к себе в комнату свежий выпуск «Пророка» и открывал сразу на двадцатой странице, где печатали криминальную хронику. Для него, ребёнка, авроры были героями ярче рыцарей короля Артура, про которых рассказывала бабушка-магла.

— Мы готовим крупную операцию. — Тесей понизил голос и смотрел на собеседника почти в упор, словно делился тайной государственной значимости. — Список участников я уже утвердил, ваш племянник — в их числе. Думаю, это подходящий шанс, чтобы проявить себя. Показать профессионализм.

Гораций аж засиял от гордости.

— Вы говорили, Гораций, что Трэверс настроен скептически, — продолжил Тесей, нарезая ростбиф на ломтики. — Считает, что Леопольду не хватает сдержанности. Я согласен, но умение не рисковать попусту приходит с опытом. Мы даже поспорили. Уверен, после сегодняшнего Трэверс переменит мнение. Когда его освободят, конечно.

А вот Гораций, судя по мелькнувшей в лице тени, так уверен не был. Тесей считал, что беда стажёра Блишвика не в юношеской горячности, а в неумении держать язык за зубами. Приказам Тесея тот следовал почти без возражений, но в начале стажировки сцепился с Трэверсом.

Трэверс не терпел, когда ему перечили, и Гораций отлично об этом знал.

— Поспорили? — недоверчиво переспросил он.

— Угу, — подтвердил Тесей, прожёвывая кусок мяса. Идеальной прожарки, оно просто таяло во рту, и хотелось сказать Горацию спасибо за то, что показал этот ресторан. Тесей не отказался бы прийти сюда ещё раз в более спокойное время.

Он хотел сказать что-нибудь наигранно-ободряющее, чтобы дать понять — нежелание Трэверса видеть племянника судьи в Аврорате сильно, но Горацию не требовался дополнительный толчок. На седом виске от напряжения вздулась жилка.

Может, Блишвики и не могли похвастаться родословной, уходящей вглубь веков, как те же Малфои или Олливандеры, но они были чистокровными, а значит, обладали весом в Министерстве.

Тесей нуждался в том, чтобы этот вес лёг не на чашу весов Трэверса.

— Прошу меня простить. — Промокнув губы салфеткой, он с виноватым видом вытащил часы, проверил время. — Боюсь, Гораций, я вынужден вас покинуть. Работа.

— Конечно-конечно, — затараторил тот и подлил себе ещё вина. — Аврорат превыше всего.

Тесей рассчитывал: если забота о племяннике у судьи окажется сильнее принципов, он не станет вмешиваться. А даже если вмешается — новые доказательства пошатнут его верность.

***

Над Глазго сгущались тучи. Кучевые, плотные, они низко висели над городом, предвещая не то грозу, не то буран, но пока что разродились только противной моросью, точно сами не вполне были уверены, чего хотят.

На центральном вокзале почему-то кишмя кишели магловские полицейские в своих неудобных синих касках: обыскивали приходящие составы, опрашивали недовольных и растерянных пассажиров, могучих машинистов и едва не чёрных от угольной пыли кочегаров.

От первоначального плана пришлось отказаться, и Тесей надеялся, что это будет первое и последнее препятствие на их пути.

К полуночи станция Квин-стрит опустела. Ничем не подсвеченный подземный тоннель, ощерившийся непонятными металлическими конструкциями, походил на зев какого-нибудь чудовища, поджидавшего беспечную добычу.

— Вперёд, — приказал Тесей своей группе, первым аппарируя к тоннелю — спуститься было негде.

Отвесные стены, сложенные из грубого кирпича, покрывала корка сажи, затвердевшая и слоившаяся. В самом же полукруглом тоннеле отчётливо пахло углём, дымом и чем-то копчёным. Тесей не мог представить, как маглам удаётся дышать в столь узком пространстве, да ещё и считать метро удобным видом транспорта.

Подсвечивая дорогу палочками, авроры продвигались вглубь. С непривычки идти по шпалам оказалось неудобно, но вскоре шаг подстроился, выровнялся, да и дышать стало будто бы свободнее. Или причина крылась в рабочем возбуждении.

— Четверть мили на юг, — объявил Тесей, одним глазом смотря под ноги, а другим следя за маркером на карте, — потом свернём в технический тоннель и ещё милю на запад.

Чертежи метрополитена Макмиллан обнаружила в мэрии вместе с планами его расширения. Карта оказалась исчёркана чьими-то пометками, но ориентироватьмя это не мешало.

— Мы ведь сейчас под Алстон-стрит? — спросил Блишвик. Он шёл сразу за Тесеем и нёс болотный фонарик. Зеленоватое призрачное существо прижималось подобием лица к стеклянной стенке, с любопытством взирая на авроров. По крайней мере, Тесею хотелось думать, что это любопытство, а не ненависть. Болотный фонарик не позволял отслеживающим чарам их засечь, и идти на штурм без столь необходимого снаряжения было непрофессионально.

— Да, — подтвердил Тесей. Стены справа влажно поблёскивали, отсвечивали каким-то потусторонне-чёрным. Казалось, можно различить шум воды, хотя до реки, судя по карте, было не меньше полумили. Тесей положил палочку на раскрытую ладонь, и та, подчинившись безмолвной команде, указала на север.

— Говорят, маглы, когда копали метро, нашли тут целую деревню. Вроде как ушла под землю с полсотни лет тому назад.

— А обратно почему закопали? — полюбопытствовал один из авроров — Макманус. До цели оставалось идти ещё минут двадцать, а Тесей никогда не был против, чтобы его люди сбрасывали напряжение, подкатывающее перед каждым боем, мирной болтовнёй, а не спорами.

— Мерлин их знает. — Блишвик мотнул рукой, и болотный фонарик издал протестующий писк, когда его дом закачался.

— Осторожней, — предупредил Тесей. Слева из кромешной темноты показался вход в ещё один тоннель — поуже и пониже основного. Вдоль стены штабелями лежал какой-то оставленный инвентарь, перевёрнутые тачки, а пахло больше сыростью, чем углём.

— Не уходила никакая деревня под землю, — проворчал уже другой аврор — Макдорманд. — Маглы сами Грэмстон снесли, вот и всё. А байку эту потом уже придумал какой-нибудь балбес по пьяни, а остальные подхватили.

Если Блишвик и хотел возмутиться, то поднятая рука Тесея заставила его пересмотреть планы. Кожаный ремешок, опоясывающий левое запястье, слегка нагрелся, оповещая: группа Макмиллан на месте и готова приступить к операции. Из-за неурядицы с вокзалом Тесей запаздывал.

— Будьте готовы, — проговорил он, оборачиваясь к аврорам. Каждого из них он знал в лицо, многие, как тот же Макманус, пришли в Аврорат совсем зелёными. Война едва завершилась, и всех больше заботили распоясавшиеся преступники, а не стажёры, поэтому за них с воодушевлением взялся Тесей.

Он надеялся — их ему удалось сберечь.

Тесей трижды коснулся палочкой ремешка: два длинных нажатия, одно короткое — они почти на месте, разведай пока обстановку.

«Без неожиданностей», — сообщил ему ответный сигнал через пять минут.

Тесей коснулся грязной стены. Здесь тоннель пролегал почти впритык к подвалу старого дома, чудом уцелевшего при строительстве. Наверное, подумалось Тесею, облюбуй это место маглы, их покой постоянно тревожили бы исходящие снизу толчки и грохот паровозов.

— По моей команде, — распорядился Тесей, поудобнее перехватывая палочку. Заклинание прохождения сквозь стены он освоил в Вокуа и тогда же приобрёл неприязнь к замкнутым пространствам и страх перед обвалами. — Пошли.

По ощущениям проходить сквозь стену было как нырять в желе. Бетон, железо, камни и земля стали вязкими, холодными, но на самом деле видимость оставалась хорошей и можно было дышать, хотя Тесей предпочёл набрать в лёгких побольше воздуха и задержать дыхание.

Голый бетонный пол заливала протухшая вода, чёрная невесть от чего. Она хлюпала под ногами, когда авроры один за другим входили, выдыхая и встряхиваясь, как шишуги после купания.

Тесей сделал Люмос поярче, чтобы рассмотреть помещение. Ни стеллажей, забитых всяким хламом, ни ящиков без маркировок, ничего кроме воды, натекающей с ржавого колена канализационной трубы, да плесени на стенах.

— Гоменум Ревелио! — Тесей послал вверх волну магии. Семеро магов на первом этаже и кто-то ещё на втором, но не больше трёх. Силы почти равны.

Он провёл по кожаному ремешку кончиком палочки. Что ж, отсчёт пошёл.

Покойная миссис Трэверс, оставившая в своих записях адрес старого дома на Чипсайд-стрит, сама о том не ведая помогла аврорам. Вместо долгой слежки и корпения над планом, они могли пойти в атаку сразу; ошеломить противника, не дать аппарировать или организовать сопротивление.

— Люмо Эксплосибитис! — Собственного голоса Тесей не слышал из-за заглушавших звуки чар на ушах. Из кончика просунутой в дверную щель палочки вырвался шар света, затем второй. Даже сквозь чары прорвался мерзкий звон, с которыми они разорвались на первом этаже, оглушая и ослепляя всех вокруг.

Тесей распахнул дверь и тут же отступил в сторону, пропуская Макмануса, а затем и остальных. Ремешок слегка сдавил запястье, посылая вверх к локтю тепло — у Макмиллан всё шло по плану.

Над головой просвистело проклятие, разбившее на осколки газовый рожок. Стеклянное крошево посыпалось на плечи, но Тесей и внимания не обратил. В родной стихии, в бою, он продвигался вперёд, отдавая приказы жестами.

Занять сектор, перейти к другому, поменявшись позициями, следя за тылами. Чары щитовые, обезаруживающие и связывающие складывались в боевую песню, в которой не фальшивил ни один голос.

— Экспульсо! — Потрёпанный диван, заставший ещё прошлого короля, бросило в стену вместе с укрывшимся за ним магом.

Тесея обошёл Макдорманд, направляя палочку в грудь другого волшебника. Тот сглотнул и опустился на колени, держа руки на виду. Блишвик тут же подскочил, выхватил вражескую палочку и обернулся к Тесею — возможно, за одобрением.

— Протего! — выкрикнул Тесей, накрывая щитом всех четверых.

Вражеское заклинание снесло часть стены, разбив в щепки пустой сервант. В клубах пыли виднелись очертания разорванных газовых труб. Если бы огонь был не магическим…

Закрыв нос и рот рукавом, к пролому кинулся Макдорманд. У них было заклинание и на такой случай.

— Осторожней. — Тесей подал руку Блишвику, которого сбила взрывная волна и теперь он, немного оглушённый, сидел на полу, крепко сжимая палочку и ошалело хлопая глазами.

Тесей опасался, что они непростительно задержались, упустили сотворившего заклинание мага или что на взрыв за спиной отвлёкся шедший впереди Макманус. Тот мог пострадать.

Пыль вне пределов серебряного щита стояла стеной, потребовались чары, чтобы развеять её, белую и забивающую глаза и лёгкие.

На лестнице стояла Макмиллан, утиравшая грязным рукавом лоб, размазывая кровь, выступившую над бровью. Тесей забеспокоился. Проклятие? Нет, не те последствия. Просто задело каким-то осколком.

— Упустили? — спросил он, подходя ближе и тут же получая ответ на вопрос. На ступеньках у ног Макмиллан распласталась оглушённая ведьма.

— Вяжите всех и в Министерство, — распорядился Тесей, поднимаясь дальше на второй этаж.

Боевые заклинания не пощадили ничего. Пол устилали обрывки бумаг и куски обугленных тканевых обоев; длинные, похожие на шрамы следы пересекали стены, кое-где обнажая кирпичи; повсюду валялись деревянные обломки, оставшиеся от конторских столов и шкафов. Под ногами хрустнул осколок какой-то посуды, и Тесей непроизвольно поморщился — ему не нравился этот звук.

В просторной комнате, некогда служившей кабинетом, судя по громоздкому расколотому надвое столу и перевёрнутой кассе, каким-то чудом уцелел графин с чем-то алкогольным на подоконнике, и картина. Девушка наполняла из пруда кувшин и тут же опорожняла его, наблюдая, как расходятся круги по воде. Она молчала и лишь иногда её скорбный вздох эхом разносился по комнате.

Первым делом Тесей наскоро оценил состояние авроров. Пыль на пальто, некоторая помятость, но ничего серьёзного, слава Парацельсу. Чего нельзя было сказать о контрабандистах — кожа одного пошла зелёными пятнами. Тесей тут же мысленно представил жалобу из Мунго на своём столе. Целителям не очень-то нравилось возиться с преступниками, словившими сглаз.

Волшебник с серьгой в ухе бесстрастно смотрел на Тесея, лишь изредка моргая. Тесей подозревал, что для него это не первое задержание, и что какие-нибудь интересные сведения обнаружатся у авроров с континента.

Он обошёл волшебника, чувствуя на себе его взгляд, и задрал рукав прямо над стягивающей запястья магической верёвкой. Чистая светлая кожа, ни следа шрамов. Тесей оскалился, ликуя.

— Забирайте их в Министерство. Днём отправьте в Азкабан.

Обычно контрабандисты не пользовались Непреложным обетом. Банда из Глазго была неприятным исключением и больше походила на какое-то тайное общество или его ячейку, чем на рядовых контрабандистов, с которыми Аврорату приходилось иметь дело после каждого пересмотра Реестра запрещённых к экспорту и импорту товаров.

Когда задержанных увели и в кабинете остались только Макмиллан и Тесей, он поднял с пола тяжёлую хрустальную пробку и заткнул ею графин.

Сложив руки на груди, Макмиллан так и стояла, стеклянными глазами смотря на развороченный дверной проём.

— Магдалена, — позвал Тесей. Возможно, это был не лучший момент для разговора, но лучшего в ближайшее время может не найтись, а он не хотел, чтобы в Макмиллан копилось и копилось беспокойство. — Тебя что-то тревожит.

— Сэр, я… — начала оправдываться она.

— Расслабься. Считай, что ты не на работе.

На лице Макмиллан отразилась внутренняя борьба.

В своём наборе она была лучшей. Собранная, смышлёная, высокие баллы за слежение и маскировку, похуже — за тактику допроса. «Работает слишком „в лоб“», — сказал потом экзаменатор, когда Тесея назначили куратором Макмиллан, и тот согласился. Она вела себя, точно оживлённая чарами мраморная статуя, предпочитая делать вид, что вовсе не испытывает эмоций.

Макмиллан сделала глубокий вдох, затем выдох.

— Вы помните Хамфри Боунса?

— Да, — ответил Тесей, каменея.

— Я думаю о нём иногда. — Она поёжилась и потупила взгляд. Тесей восстановил из обломков пару стульев, и они сели. — Думаю, что должна была заметить, что с ним что-то не так. Должна была быть внимательнее, уделять ему больше времени.

Наверное, можно было предложить ей плещущуюся в графине янтарную жидкость — вряд ли та отравлена, — чтобы притупить чувство вины. Но Тесей не стал. Для некоторых алкоголь становился единственным спасением от кошмаров, ненависти и вины, в нём топили неудачи, находили забытье, блаженное, но краткое.

Вкус шампанского и огневиски будил в Тесее воспоминания, обычно притупленные, погребённые под толстым слоем рабочих вопросов, обострял чувства, которые Тесей не хотел испытывать. Он не знал, как алкоголь влияет на Макмиллан и не хотел рисковать, предлагая ей лёгкий способ уйти от проблем.

— Когда вы приказали следить за Трэверсом, я вспомнила кое-что, — произнесла Макмиллан. Тесей напрягся. — Я видела, как Хамфри несколько раз заходил вечером к нему в кабинет. Хамфри показался мне испуганным, но я не придала этому значения. — Макмиллан запустила пальцы в испачканные пылью светлые волосы, опёрлась локтями о колени, буровя взглядом пол. — А сейчас думаю: может… Может, Хамфри что-то узнал о делах Трэверса? Может, это Трэверс его отравил? Как вы считаете, сэр?

Тесей выдохнул, потрясённый. Ему не приходило в голову, что Макмиллан может увязать самоубийство Хамфри и Трэверса… таким образом.

— Может, и Чэпмена тоже убил Трэверс? Он как раз отослал меня в Министерство, когда это произошло, мог успеть… — продолжала рассуждать Макмиллан.

— Это… возможно, — задумчиво произнёс Тесей. — Убийцы часто совершают ошибки, пытаясь запутать след и отвести подозрения от себя. Торопятся, идут на необдуманные поступки. Убивают кого-то ещё.

— Так вы согласны? — вскинулась Макмиллан. — Что это Трэверс отравил Хамфри?

— Как минимум поспособствовал. — Тесей остерёгся давать однозначный ответ. Он встал. Вслед за ним поднялась Макмиллан. Беседа, кажется, облегчила лежавший на её душе груз, она держалась увереннее.

Нужно было возвращаться в Министерство.

— Магдалена. — Она внимала каждому слову Тесея, доверяя ему, и он ценил это. В их работе необходимо доверие. — Если тебя это успокоит, виновник понесёт наказание. Сосредоточься на этом. Сможешь?

— Я попробую. — Уголки её губ дрогнули. Макмиллан неуверенно улыбнулась. — Спасибо.

У них с Диком уже был план, когда Тесей задался вопросом: приди к нему Хамфри, расскажи, что делает с ним Трэверс, или попроси помощи после той ночи — что сделал бы Тесей? Осознал бы, глядя на испуганного юношу, что происходит с ним самим, что ждёт его дальше, если это не прекратится? Может, это с Хамфри, а не с Диком они сидели бы за столом в съёмной квартире, перебирая варианты?

Ответ нашёлся быстро. Он мог быть неверным, но наиболее вероятным. Трэверс приучил Тесея играть по своим правилам, и год за годом тот следовал им, не представляя иного выхода. И он бы пришёл к Трэверсу, чтобы договориться. Чтобы Трэверс отпустил Хамфри. Пусть делает что угодно с Тесеем, но не трогает его авроров.

— Макмиллан. — Судя по тому, как та сосредоточенно заполняла протокол, хоть это и не входило в перечень её обязанностей, Макмиллан не планировала проводить остаток ночи вне Министерства. Тесей же собирался домой. Сонный он с утра ничего полезного не сделает. — Если решишь остаться, у меня в кабинете в шкафу есть плед. Постарайся поспать хоть пару часов.

— Приму к сведению, сэр, — кивнула она и подала Тесею лежавший на столе шарф. — И вы тоже постарайтесь отдохнуть.

***

Бодрящее упоение боя покидало тело по каплям, и последняя, по ощущению Тесея, упала, когда он пересёк порог своей квартиры.

В три часа ночи принимать вечернюю порцию зелий уже не имело смысла. Чувствуя смутную вину перед Хелен, Тесей наколдовал себе стакан воды.

Три рыжеватые капли расплылись в воде тусклыми ореолами. Тесей выпил умиротворяющий бальзам залпом, прислушался к себе — хватит, нет?

Нет. Как бы он ни устал, какая бы мелкая противная дрожь пережитого напряжения ни бродила по телу, лечь и уснуть он не сможет.

Тесей неохотно встал с дивана, коснулся палочкой дверцы серванта — только тогда та вспыхнула и открылась. Он не любил хранить запас зелий в общем доступе, хоть гости у него случались редко.

То сонное зелье, которое хранилось в тумбочке возле кровати, сейчас не подходило. Слишком поздно для его приема, для сна у Тесея всего несколько часов, и если он хочет вовремя встать — надо найти раствор, который быстрее действует, но и быстрее выветрится. И, как назло, стоит у дальней стенки.

Протянув руку над бутылочками, Тесей обхватил пальцами нужный флакончик, потянул и наткнулся на соседний, почти что царапнувший ему руку резной крышкой.

Совсем небольшой, из тёмного стекла, с изящной, в форме розы, пробкой из розового кварца — флакон встал перед глазами так, словно у Тесея в руке в этот момент был именно он, а не сонное зелье.

Тесей аккуратно закрыл дверцу. Он не рискнул тогда выбросить вербеновый афродизиак, лишь убрал подальше, надеясь, что он больше никогда не пригодится.

***

_Полгода назад_

Трэверс, подхватив халат, вышел за дверь, и Тесей медленно поднялся на колени. Выждал минуту, не сходя с места.

Для идеального эффекта хватило половины мерной ложечки прозрачно-розового, приторно-сладкого афродизиака. Трэверс был просто счастлив, получив столь отзывчивого и возбуждённого любовника, которого даже не пришлось для этого ничем поить.

Алкоголь или другие афродизиаки тоже смазывали реальность, приносили удовольствие, подталкивали к тому, чтобы расслабиться и отдаться на милость Трэверса. Но у настоя вербены было одно преимущество — голова оставалась ясной.

Убедившись, что Трэверс ушел наслаждаться ванной и в ближайшее время не вернётся, Тесей встал. Обвязка не мешала, высыхающие липкие следы на теле легко удавалось игнорировать.

В кабинет Трэверса из спальни вела дверь, и знал его Тесей не хуже — даже лучше. Особенно важные вещи хранились здесь, на верхней полке высокого шкафа, рядом с фамильным набором костяных шахмат. Единорог угрожающе наставил на Тесея рог, когда тот снимал с полки шкатулку, но ничего больше он не мог — и не стоил внимания.

Коснувшись кончиком палочки покрытого патиной медного замка, Тесей шёпотом произносил формулу за формулой. Да, Трэверс защищал свои тайны заклинаниями, но он верил Тесею. Зря.

Шкатулка слабо засветилась белым, мелодично щёлкнула, и крышка приподнялась. Внутри, как и ожидалось, обнаружился не ящичек, а ряд ячеек с номерами. Тесей уверенно ткнул палочкой в номер четырнадцать, и содержимое шкатулки пошло рябью, а потом превратилось в обитый чёрным бархатом ложемент, на котором покоился замысловатый ключ.

Аврорские заклинания позволяли делать достаточно точные копии подобных предметов, защищённых от простого Джеминио. Хорошее подспорье в работе, если хочешь раскрыть преступление. Или совершить.

Шкатулка, снова защищённая всеми полагающимися чарами, оказалась на прежнем месте, словно её и не трогали. Тесей прикрыл за собой дверь кабинета, сжимая в руке слепок.

Его вещи аккуратной стопкой лежали на дальнем кресле, пиджак висел рядом. Слепок отправился в расширенный магией карман, и Тесей выдохнул. Самое сложное сделано. Осталось найти волос. Или просто призвать.

— Акцио, волос Трэверса! — Тесей отловил его в стеклянную колбочку, закрыл пробкой и спрятал к слепку. Положил палочку обратно на столик.

Обвязка неприятно натирала тело, и Тесей поспешил лечь. Вытянулся поверх покрывала на кровати, закрыл глаза, всё ещё в пошло-красных верёвках, всё ещё в чужом и своём семени, ровно так, как ему сказали дожидаться, преданно и послушно.

Вербена пока действовала, и Тесей не ощущал почти ничего.

Трэверс отпустил его только утром. Тесей толком не спал, и за прошедшие часы неоднократно пожалел, что не стал отпрашиваться домой в ночи. Дома можно было выпить что-то нейтрализующее откат, лечь в ванну, просто остаться одному… Но он не хотел вызывать даже малейших подозрений.

Тёмный балдахин роскошной кровати качался, нависая и отдаляясь. Тесея потряхивало, он мёрз, и то, забываясь, жался к Трэверсу, то спешно отодвигался, вздрагивая от страха, смешанного с омерзением. Вместо сна приходила невнятная, чёрная полудрёма, наполненная видениями, в которых поля Великой войны сменялись его прошлыми квартирами и кабинетом Трэверса; бледное, отчаянное лицо Хамфри текло, становилось лицом Ньюта, потом Дика…

Проснувшись и найдя рядом с собой измученного Тесея, Трэверс ожидаемо не обрадовался и заботливо предложил отправиться домой, на что Тесей с облегчением согласился. Видеть воочию последствия своих действий Трэверс не любил.

Дома, перед тем как рухнуть в ванну, Тесей собрался. С неприметным сычиком улетела просьба к Дику встретиться вечером. Поскорее отдать уже добычу, надеясь, что с нею уйдут и навязчивые воспоминания.

К вечеру Тесей худо-бедно успокоился. Он провел пару часов в ванне, смывая и смывая следы, потом выбрался купить печёных каштанов — новые выписанные Хелен зелья нельзя было принимать натощак. Смог немного поспать. От воспоминаний о том, как хорошо ему было ночью, тошнило, но упрямым огоньком грела мысль — ещё часть плана выполнена.

В съёмную квартиру Дик пришел первым — когда Тесей ключом и заклинаниями открыл дверь, на него дохнуло теплом и запахом тушёного мяса.

— Привет. — Дик вышел его встретить, улыбнулся. Смотрел внимательно, сочувственно, понимающе — и этот взгляд словно прошёлся по спине мягкой кистью, уговаривая расслабиться.

Тесей скинул пальто, прошел в комнату. Квартира, предназначенная исключительно для тайных встреч, выглядела непривычно обжитой. В камине горел огонь, над маленьким столиком под куполом сохраняющих тепло чар был накрыт ужин.

— Дик? — О таком они не договаривались.

— Ты что-нибудь ел после вчерашнего? — спросил Дик. — Уверен, что ничего или почти ничего. Так?

Тесей кивнул, сам не понимая — растерян он или насторожен.

— Тогда поешь. Я зелье захватил, если тебя мутит после всей этой дряни. — Дик дернул плечами. — Если тебе нужно, то проверяй — не отравлено. Мы же в одной лодке.

Тесей перевел взгляд с Дика на стол. Голод он ощущал весьма смутно, но, наверное, и правда стоило поесть.

Кто-то, кто не был Трэверсом, пытался о нём позаботиться, и это не то что выбивало из колеи — сносило, как поезд с искорёженных рельсов.

Глубоко вдохнув, Тесей опустился в кресло перед столиком, и Дик сразу повеселел.

Зеленоватое мятное зелье смыло остатки тошноты, обострило нюх, и еда сразу запахла особенно привлекательно, как и должно, если учесть, сколько он не ел. Дик сидел напротив, сначала молчал, потом заговорил. Ни к чему не обязывающий рассказ о том, как его двоюродный дедушка пытался купить зелье, отказываясь признавать, что оно уже полвека как запрещено. И о том, какие ошибки допускают некоторые волшебники, общаясь с гоблинами.

Не о делах и не о работе, и не об их плане. Дик прекрасно его понимал и видел, что сам Тесей не нуждается в том, чтобы рассказывать или жаловаться на вчерашнее.

Потом Дик уговорил его, почти как ребёнка, на чай с пирожными. Терпкая ягодная сладость, разбавленная ароматной лёгкой горечью, осела на языке. Сложная вязь заклинаний надежно ограждала их двоих от остального мира, огонь в камине потрескивал, и Тесею захотелось свернуться здесь клубочком и остаться ночевать.

Мешало только одно.

— Держи. — На сей раз Тесей держал слепок и колбу почти без трепета. Просто вещи. Инструменты, орудия, средства для их мести. Или побега?

Дик, кивнув, принял их, убрал к своим вещам.

— «Спасибо» тут наверное лишнее, да? Тогда просто… Ты молодец. Правда. Ты железный просто, я бы так не смог.

Тесей мог бы возразить, но не стал. Излишне.

— Будешь? — Дик достал сигареты.

Он прекрасно знал, что Тесей не переносит алкоголь, но хотел как-то отметить успех.

— Не откажусь. — Тесей протянул руку.

Сигареты были то ли какими-то особенными, то ли зачарованными, но вместо раздирающей горечи они оказались скорее терпкими и сладкими. Тесей выдохнул дым, затянулся ещё, глядя, как синеватые завитки уплывают к потолку.

У них с Диком всё получится.

***

Слухи разлетались по Министерству стремительно, обгоняя сов. Стажёры и младшие авроры сбились в кучки; те, кто званием повыше, хранили сумрачное молчание и делали вид, что поглощены работой. Шепотки стихали при приближении Тесея и тут же становились оживлённее, стоило ему проследовать дальше. Никогда ещё общий зал не казался настолько длинным, а обстановка в нём — неуютной и даже зловещей.

Последние дни Тесей несколько пренебрегал своими обязанностями, бегло просматривая только свежие заявления, распределяя их по аврорам да подписывая запросы на экспертизы, так что на столе скопилась целая неровная стопка предварительных отчётов и прочих бумаг, увенчанная крапчатым совиным пером. Тесей взял его в руки, провёл вдоль оси, ероша, нажал тупым очином на подушечку пальца.

Что ж, по крайней мере, отвлечётся, разбирая скопившееся, чтобы не тормозить работу отдела. Тесей не питал иллюзий, не считал, что сегодняшний день пройдёт так, точно вчера ничего не произошло и можно расслабиться. Но пока на пороге его кабинета не возник Бродмур или кто похуже, Тесей мог позволить себе чашку чая, забивающего горький привкус лекарств, и вдумчивое чтение.

В дверь постучали.

— Войдите, — разрешил Тесей, не отрываясь от обвинительного заключения. В голове звенел тревожный звоночек, интуиция твердила: всё как-то гладко, пусть Голлан проверит ещё раз, свидетельские показания очень уж удобно сходятся… — Что… — Он поднял голову, приветствуя посетителя. Вернее, посетительницу. — Миссис Мобри. Присядете?

— Благодарю, мистер Скамандер.

Шейла Мобри опустилась в кресло напротив, разгладила складку на элегантном чёрном платье. Она, слишком похожая на старшую сестру вплоть до медово-тягучего голоса и причёски, смотрелась в кабинете чужеродно, как античная статуя на выставке Кандинского. Но Тесей ждал этого визита.

— Вижу, вы заняты, — сказала миссис Мобри, скользнув взглядом по рассортированным Тесеем бумагам. — Право, я не хотела отрывать вас от дел. Постараюсь не занять много времени. Надеюсь, посетители ещё не успели вас утомить своими просьбами?

— Вы сегодня первая, — холодно заметил Тесей. Он закрыл присланное Голланом заключение и сложил руки поверх стола, сцепив пальцы в замок.

— Вот как? В таком случае… — Чёрная вуалетка не могла полностью скрыть её глаза. Тесей нутром чувствовал этот надменный взгляд. — Торкил в самом деле убил Мередит? Не стоит уходить от ответа и ссылаться на «презумпцию невиновности». Я имею право знать.

— Как с близкой родственницей жертвы, — не меняя тона произнёс Тесей, — я могу поделиться с вами некоторой информацией…

— Мне не нужна «некоторая информация», мистер Скамандер. — В голосе звучала угроза, как тогда, в день похорон. На случайного собеседника это произвело бы впечатление, но Тесей был готов. — Я хочу знать точно.

Некоторое время они смотрели друг другу в глаза. Тесей слушал биение своего сердца, отсчитывая удары. Сколько может длиться его наигранная внутренняя борьба? Его — правую руку Трэверса — многие называли его же цепным псом, и вряд ли миссис Мобри придерживалась иного мнения. Укусит ли пёс руку хозяина или окажется верен до конца?

— Портрет вашей матери дал показания, мы нашли орудие убийства в его сейфе, отсутствие алиби… Нет сомнений, вашу сестру убил её муж.

Напряжённая миссис Мобри чуть расслабилась, перестала сжимать пальцами лежащий на коленях клатч. Жёсткое, пугающее ликование отразилось на её красивом лице, и Тесея внутренне передёрнуло. Конечно, она жаждала мести. Сёстры, какими бы они ни были, любили друг друга.

— Вы должны знать моего мужа, — сказала Шейла, откинувшись на спинку кресла. — Его немало заботит благополучие нашего сообщества, и он всегда готов помочь достойному кандидату поддерживать необходимую нам стабильность.

— Вы предлагаете мне взятку, — заявил Тесей, изобразив лёгкую неприязнь.

— Не воспринимайте это как взятку, мистер Скамандер. — Миссис Мобри и бровью не повела. — Или как сделку. Вы навсегда изолируете опасного преступника, а общество будет вам благодарно. И, конечно, захочет, чтобы ваши усилия не остались незамеченными.

— Трэверсы так просто не отступятся.

На девизах минимум четверти британских магических фамилий провозглашалась ценность семьи, но стоило красивым и пафосным словам столкнуться с реальностью, как они переставали иметь силу. Тесей боялся этого — боялся, что, выбирая, кем жертвовать, семьи остановятся на Мередит. Заставят Тесея молчать, замнут дело, стремясь вернуть статус кво. Он надеялся: слухи, кровавые подробности, подкинутые падким до скандалов журналистам материалы «из первых рук» повысят его шансы на успех. Как и дело о контрабанде, ведь в нём Трэверс в самом деле был замешан. Тесей не сфабриковал улики.

— Мы сумеем найти компромисс, — уверенно заявила миссис Мобри. — В конце концов, когда гиппогриф нападает на человека, ему отсекают голову, а не выпускают на волю. — Сравнение покоробило Тесея, но виду он не подал. — Итак, каков ваш ответ?

От напряжения покалывало сцепленные пальцы. Давай, Тесей. Ты не имеешь права отступить.

— Компромисса легче достигнуть, когда у одной из сторон есть явный перевес, — усмехнулся Тесей.

— Что вы предлагаете? — Миссис Мобри подалась немного вперёд, заинтересованная.

— Для пересылки материалов следствия мы пользуемся курьерской службой и совиной почтой. Иногда курьеры бывают забывчивы и невнимательны, а сову можно перехватить. В «Пророке» есть несколько журналистов, чьи методы достаточно... скользкие. Если копии некоторых бумаг попадут не в те руки... Что ж, для меня это будет неприятное известие, но не неожиданное.

Раньше за утечку информации Трэверс бы рвал и метал, отыскал бы виновников, да и самому Тесею пришлось бы несладко. Но кресло директора отдела пустовало, сверху никого исполняющим обязанности не назначили, так что Тесей мог ступать по этому тонкому льду.

— Ваше предложение мне нравится. — Пухлые губы миссис Мобри на миг исказила хищная усмешка. — И я рада, что вы сделали правильный выбор. — Она изящно поднялась с кресла. — Хорошего вам дня, мистер Скамандер.

Пустым взглядом Тесей смотрел, как она покидает кабинет, как закрывается за затянутой в чёрное узкой спиной тяжёлая деревянная дверь. К горлу медленно подкатывало удушье, стены давили, пространство сужалось.

Год назад Тесей ещё спрашивал себя: всегда ли Мередит была женщиной, готовой познакомить мужа с подходящим юношей и отвести от него подозрения в преступлениях? Необходимость её убийства тревожила, даже пугала, вызывала отторжение. Убийство невиновного — разве не против этого Тесей боролся на службе?

Потом, познакомившись с Мередит ближе, Тесей, возможно, и не смог до конца успокоить совесть, но отринул сомнения. Миссис Трэверс находила извращённое удовольствие в знании, как и в чьей компании проводит свободное время её муж.

Не жертва. Сообщница.

Если бы кто-то решился обвинить Трэверса и нашлись бы достаточно влиятельные люди, чтобы поддержать этого смельчака, если бы Трэверс отправился под суд, не смогла бы избежать его и Мередит. Но скорее магл станет Министром магии, чем кого-нибудь вроде Трэверса приговорят по такой статье.

Боль в висках вспыхнула красным огнём, вытесняя всё, сердце билось как бешеное. Сцепив зубы, силой заставляя себя дышать, преодолевая сопротивление тела, Тесей вытащил из ящика пузырёк и, не разбавляя, сделал глоток. Расслабленно откинулся на спинку кресла.

Успокаивающее тепло растекалось по телу, немного покалывая в висках и коленях. Мысли о Трэверсе, Шейле, мести не отступили, но теперь не вызывали эмоций. Тесей размышлял о них как о сухих фактах, сродни историческим. В 1612 году восстали гоблины, а в 1911-м бастовали гаргульи — ну и что? Это было не со мной, так чего тревожиться?

Зелье действовало. Ничто не мешало дышать, сердце успокоилось, и кабинет больше не сжимался до размеров гроба.

Тесей глухо рассмеялся. Как его действия выглядят со стороны? Амбициозный подчинённый решает воспользоваться шансом и сместить начальника? Не самая редкая ситуация, нечему удивляться, хотя повод для сплетен знатный. Лишь немногие заподозрят, да и то постараются тут же забыть, чтобы не бередить старые раны.

Этой тайне, за шеи связавшей столько людей, суждено покоиться в могиле.

***

Стены узкого коридора десятого уровня покрывал иней. Горящие синим пламенем факелы давали мало тепла, и, чтобы не замёрзнуть, Тесей наложил согревающие чары на пальто.

Его шаги гулким эхом разносились во все стороны, хотелось поскорее добраться до лестницы, подняться на верхние уровни, где тепло и светло. Может, стоило пройтись на свежем воздухе, пока погода радовала безоблачным небом.

Как и ожидалось, задержанные контрабандисты не спешили выдавать свои тайны, сдавать подельников и делиться прочей ценной информацией. Впрочем, кое-кого перспектива отправиться в Азкабан пугала, Тесей видел по глазам. Их он оставил Макмиллан, а сам собирался оформить запрос во французский Аврорат. За так и не назвавшим своё имя Пиратом стоял кто-то ещё. Кто-то достаточно влиятельный и, как Тесей чувствовал, опасный.

Погружённый в собственные мысли, Тесей не сразу заметил тень, упавшую на него с верхних ступенек лестницы.

— Скамандер. Есть разговор.

Бродмур спешно спустился почти до конца так, чтобы поравняться с Тесеем. И перекрыть единственный путь отхода.

— Это не может подождать? — раздраженно уточнил Тесей.

— Маггловский торговец коллекционным вином, не явившийся на встречу, — фыркнул Бродмур, и Тесей замер, неприятно поражённый. — Умно, Скамандер. Никто не подтвердит алиби, приглашение, конечно же, уничтожено, а портрет мадам Флинт видел достаточно, чтобы отправить Трэверса в Азкабан до скончания веков. — Кривая ухмылка помощника Министра не предвещала ничего хорошего. — Но убийца — не ты. Тебя видела половина Аврората, пара целителей и ещё три дюжины случайных прохожих.

— Потрудись объясниться, Бродмур, — с угрозой в голосе проговорил Тесей, вставая на ступеньку выше.

— Ты и в самом деле хорошо поработал, — невозмутимо продолжил Бродмур. — На имя Мередит Трэверс в Гринготтсе был открыт второй сейф, в котором — какая удача! — помимо кучи защитных артефактов ещё и компрометирующие её мужа записи нашлись. И, согласно показаниям портрета, в вечер убийства супруги поссорились, потому что миссис Трэверс больше не хотела покрывать мужа. Не пойму только, как ты заставил её сотрудничать. Империус? За Непростительное можешь оказаться рядом со своим любовником…

Резко подавшись вперёд, Тесей схватил Бродмура за предплечья и с силой вжал в грубую каменную стену. Не ожидавший нападения, тот замолчал на полуслове и ошарашено моргал.

— Дракон тебя задери, Бродмур! — зашипел Тесей, глядя в голубые глаза, пугающе похожие на его собственные. Он встряхнул Бродмура, сильнее вжимая в стену, чтобы тот не смог дотянуться до палочки. — Зачем ты пришёл, зачем сказал мне это всё? Ты что, в самом деле хочешь, чтобы Трэверс выпутался? После того, что он сделал?

— Меня не интересуют ваши разногласия… — выдавил из себя Бродмур. Тесей едва сдержался, чтобы его не ударить.

— Тебя он тоже трахал! — Бродмур переменился в лице. — Не отпирайся, мне всё известно. Мне известны имена всех, кого Трэверс заставил…

— Заткнись! — Бродмур тяжело дышал, попытался вырваться, но Тесей только крепче сжал его предплечья.

— Ты мог что-нибудь предпринять. — Голос сорвался на хриплый, жалобный шёпот. — Мог давно остановить Трэверса. Почему, Энтони…

— Да что ты понимаешь, Скамандер! — Извернувшись, Бродмур лягнул Тесея в голень и оттолкнул от себя к противоположной стене. На узкой лестнице они вдвоём едва могли развернуться, но Тесей успел выставить руки вперёд, защищаясь. — У меня семья, две дочери. И я не позволю кому-то вроде тебя испортить им жизнь грязными слухами!

Они стояли сцепившись. На стороне Тесея была грубая сила, но он всё-таки не хотел навредить Бродмуру, сохраняя хрупкое равновесие.

— Если бы ты не хотел, — Бродмур говорил с жаром, точно в первую очередь пытался убедить себя, — давно бы ушёл. Но ты выбрал лёгкую дорожку. Думаешь, если бы не Трэверс, ты так же легко возглавил бы Аврорат? Так что не выдавай себя за невинную жертву, Скамандер.

— И что теперь? — оскалился Тесей. — Пойдёшь к Фоули и обвинишь меня? У тебя нет доказательств.

— Найдутся. В Гринготтсе работает один юноша, три года назад со скандалом уволенный из Министерства. Думаю, он может оказаться словоохотливее тебя.

Тесей лихорадочно искал выход. Бродмур догадался слишком быстро — Тесей не ожидал от него такой прыти — и стал опасен.

Как долго Трэверс держал молодого тогда Энтони Бродмура при себе? От силы год. Поспособствовал старту блестящей карьеры, купив тем самым молчание, а тот обрадовался, что легко отделался. Зажил полной жизнью, женился… Жить с мыслью, что его не принудили, а он сам выбрал — ради повышения, конечно, — для Бродмура было легче, чем признать правду.

Тесей понимал. Отпусти его Трэверс после войны, не угрожай Ньюту, и он сам постарался бы забыть всё произошедшее, как страшный сон. Годы затёрли бы воспоминания, оставив обрывки, не способные пошатнуть сложенную из самовнушения стену.

— Твоё счастье, Скамандер, что твоё предательство не противоречит желаниям Министра. — Бродмур отпустил Тесея и резко дёрнулся назад, так что тот разжал хватку. Бродмур поправил галстук и рукава пиджака. — Поэтому я буду молчать. — Он поднялся на несколько ступенек вверх, вновь спокойный, отвратительно уверенный в себе. — Но если ты вытащишь наружу эти… истории... будь уверен, первая же боевая операция станет для тебя последней.

Не дожидаясь ответа, он развернулся и поспешил прочь, наверх, подальше от холода и темноты и от Тесея.

Времени оставалось немного. Нужно было решаться. Пока Бродмур знает правду, Тесей и Дик в опасности.

Тесей вынул палочку и поднял, указывая точно в спину помощника Министра. Невербальный Ступефай, и вот тот накренился, заваливаясь без чувств назад, прямо в подставленные руки Тесея.

— Обливиэйт!

Пусть забудет этот разговор, забудет свои верные догадки, примет точку зрения Министра. Отношения Трэверса и Тесея не выходили за рамки рабочих, а в Гринготтсе нет никакого Ричарда Лаймона. Трэверс виновен в убийстве жены, во взяточничестве и сговоре с бандой контрабандистов. Пусть Бродмур попробует доказать, что Чэпмена тоже убил Трэверс. Поручит поиск доказательств Тесею.

Уж он-то их отыщет.

***

_1920 год_

Старинные модели вредноскопов за стеклянными дверями шкафчиков тикали, хрустально звенели. Ужасно раздражало.

Тесей махнул палочкой, накладывая на надоедливые артефакты чары Тишины, и помассировал виски. Сколько раз он объяснил Визенгамоту, почему применил те заклинания, которые применил? Десять? Может, вообще двадцать?

Покосившись на дверь, Тесей уронил голову на руки, почти лёг на стол (тёмное дерево, серебристая вязь, остался от предшественника). Возможно, он и его ребята и правда были слишком резкими… Но, дракон подери, как Визенгамот хочет, чтобы Тесей справлялся с расплодившимися от безнаказанности тёмными магами? Авроры уходили на фронт куда чаще, чем преступники, в итоге кое-какие личности привыкли к вольнице.

И как Тесей должен мягко и деликатно объяснять им, что лёгкая жизнь закончилась? Уговорами, что ли?

Да, они использовали боевые заклинания. Но ведь и против них тоже их использовали!

Тесей оторвался от стола, чтобы наколдовать стакан воды. Выпил мелкими глотками, еле шевелясь из-за простреливающей в висках боли.

Обычно Визенгамот не волновало даже очевидное превышение полномочий, если только задержанные не оказывались чьими-то родственниками. А сейчас Тесей и вовсе не чувствовал за собой никакой вины. Они повязали всех, хоть и не бескровно, но целители обещали всё поправить.

Наверное, дело в том, что почти все, кто пошёл с Тесеем на эту операцию — воевали. Получили некоторую долю почестей… И затаённую злобу и недоверие старых маразматиков, уверенных, что нечего было вмешиваться в дела маглов, хотя сами, небось, в дни бурной молодости развлекались, как могли.

А теперь их с Тесеем пытаются выставить опасными зверями, не способными действовать в условиях мирного времени.

Тесей скрипнул зубами, приложил стакан к голове. Хотя стоило бы, наверное, принять что-то более действенное.

Скрип открывшейся двери Тесей встретил глухим раздражением — кого ещё принесло? — поднял глаза и увидел Трэверса. Передернув плечами, снова уставился на стол.

— Слышал, Визенгамот недоволен. — Тесей поморщился от звука голоса, и Трэверс заговорил тише, плавнее. — Что вы не поделили с Гринграссом?

— Лишили его возможности сказать, что Эвермонд был прав. — Тесей закрыл глаза. Трэверс опустился в кресло перед столом. — И его друзей молодости лишили того же.

— Они не любят оказываться неправыми, — согласился Трэверс. — Что за обвинения в твой адрес?

— В превышении полномочий. — Тесей откинулся на спинку кресла, не открывая глаз. Он был наедине с Трэверсом, но слишком устал, чтобы напрягаться. Да и в его кабинете Трэверс никогда не приставал, и даже если будет… По ощущениям Тесея, его уже и так отымели.

— Ты их превышал? Скажи как есть.

— Нет. — Если не шевелиться, голова почти не болела. — Мы использовали щадящие боевые заклинания, а в нас швырялись ещё теми проклятиями. Если бы никто не хотел в чём-то обвинить меня и моих людей, Визенгамоту было бы всё равно.

— Я тебе верю, — мягко произнес Трэверс, но Тесей не отреагировал. Можно, Трэверс уже сделает всё, что хочет, и оставит его в покое?

Шаги и дуновение воздуха подсказали, что Трэверс встал и обошёл стол. Оказался рядом, положил руку на лоб — Тесей вздрогнул, — потом на виски.

— Ш-ш-ш, — велели ему, потом что-то звякнуло. Тесей замер, выжидая, а следом ему в руку ткнулось что-то стеклянное. — Пей.

Стеклянное оказалось стаканом с белой мутной жидкостью без запаха. Тесей выпил, не спрашивая. Почти безвкусно, только едва уловимая сладость.

— Это обезболивающие. Робертсон оставил. Не нашёл раньше?

— Был слишком занят. — Кабинет числился за Тесеем уже несколько месяцев, но времени навести в нём свои порядки пока не нашлось и вряд ли скоро найдётся.

— Закрой глаза и расслабься, — велел Трэверс, и Тесей послушался. К голове подступала тяжесть, но боль медленно затухала. Трэверс находился рядом, то ли стоял, то ли сел на стол, массирующе гладил по плечам и волосам.

— Если ты говоришь, что ничего не нарушал, то я верю тебе, а не тем, кого даже рядом не было. — Трэверс говорил тихо и ровно. — Я видел отчёт. У меня нет претензий к тебе или твоим людям. И Визенгамотом займусь сам. Просто делай свою работу, Тесей.

Сознание немного поплыло, и Тесей не сразу сообразил, что ему пообещали.

— Ты собираешься отвадить их от меня. — От зелья и массажа боль уходила, и Тесей, забывшись, спросил вслух: — Это потому, что я?..

Договорить он не смог.

— Нет. — Трэверс беззлобно хмыкнул. — Потому что ты хорошо делаешь свою работу, вот и всё. Люди верят тебе и идут за тобой. Я не дам тебе помешать.

— Хорошо. — Тесей почти уронил ставшую тяжёлой голову на руки Трэверсу. Значит, одной проблемой меньше. Хорошо. Пусть трогает, если ему это так нравится. Хотя бы он понимает, что и зачем Тесей делает… — Они просто нашли повод выставить меня виноватым. — Прозвучало неожиданно жалобно, слишком откровенно, но Тесей устал от корректности.

— Я вижу. — Тёплая ладонь утешительно коснулась щеки, и Тесей потянулся к ней. — Тебе стоит пойти домой и отдохнуть, — мягко, но настойчиво велел Трэверс. — Я улажу кое-какие дела и приду. Ты не против?

— Как скажешь, — покорно согласился Тесей. Дракон с ним, пусть приходит.

Зелье то ли застоялось, то ли само по себе было с побочками, то ли Трэверс всё же что-то подлил — боль прошла абсолютно, но дома Тесей, едва скинув одежду, упал в постель. Свежие простыни ласковым холодком ощущались на коже, и Тесей блаженно выдохнул. Хотелось лежать, закрыв глаза, и просто дремать. Так приятно.

Появление Трэверса Тесей пропустил, очнувшись уже оттого, что его гладили по голой спине. Горячая ладонь проходилась контрастом, Тесей одурманенно, бесстрашно подался к прикосновению и застонал.

Дальнейшее было смутным, туманным, почти без ориентиров.

Тесей лежал на спине, поднятые и разведённые в стороны ноги ласково поддерживала магия, и Трэверс трахал его пальцами. Проникновение мягко распирало изнутри, потом давление стало сильнее, но Тесею совсем не было больно, даже когда в него вошло что-то покрупнее пальцев. Голова немного кружилась, словно ласковые вихри смазывали чёткость, не давали толком думать, но позволяли ощущать, как что-то большое двигается в его заднице и это очень, очень приятно. Губ Тесея коснулся член, и было понятно, что с ним нужно сделать — Тесей забрал его в рот и расслабленно позволил трахать себя, глубоко, головкой раскрывая горло. Семя осталось во рту и на губах, потом чужая ладонь обхватила член горячей хваткой, приласкала, двигалась до тех пор, пока Тесей не кончил, сжимаясь вокруг чего-то, растягивающего его изнутри…

Сонный, усталый и едва соображающий, Тесей с трудом следил, как Трэверс собирался. Оделся, убрал следы, укрыл одеялом, поставил что-то звякнувшее на прикроватный столик и погасил свет.

— Я верну все охранные чары на место. Спокойной ночи, Тесей. До завтра.

***

Этот день настал.

Яркое солнце разогнало туман над Кингстон-апон-Халл, его лучи согревали лицо и ладони, ослепляли, отражённые от витрин и окон. С покатых крыш капало под ноги стоявших вдоль дороги запряжённых лошадей.

Город выдыхал заводами, шумел отбойными молотками, смеялся голосами уличных зазывал и хрипел трубами пароходов, точно бился в лихорадке. С реки несло углём и машинным маслом, стойко пахло потрохами и чем-то подгнившим. Над головой хлопало постельное бельё, растянутое на перекинутых между домов верёвках. Со стороны улицы кто-то высоко, истерично закричал, следом воздух разорвали проклятия. Взвизгнули шины.

Переведя дух и дождавшись, пока пара моряков, не вовремя оказавшихся в переулке за рыбной лавкой, докурят сигареты, Тесей аппарировал снова.

Трэверс жил в живописном местечке у переходящей в парк дубовой рощи. Фасадом его дом смотрел на изгиб реки Халл, с заднего двора можно было за пару минут дойти до озера, где плавали казарки и лебеди.

Тесей неплохо знал местность, знал, где пролегает граница маглоотталкивающих и защитных чар, поэтому предпочёл аппарировать к роще, чтобы наверняка остаться незамеченным. Прошедшие четыре дня Трэверса стерегли Росс и Макдорманд, через час их сменят Голлан и Суини, так что наверняка те расслаблялись, ожидая коллег.

Ветер швырял по безлюдной аллее прошлогоднюю листву, скрипел ветвями деревьев. Мощные, крепкие, с широкими стволами, эти дубы проживут ещё долго, увидят многое.

Тесей поднял голову, разглядывая толстые ветви. На таких, кажется, маглы раньше вешали своих преступников.

Вскоре мощёная камнем дорожка, между трещин которой пробивался сухостой, закончилась. Дальше начиналась роща. Последний рубеж.

На отшибе рос дуб, надвое расколотый молнией, но всё же устоявший и невесть как выживший. Тесей полагал — дело в магии. Здесь её было достаточно, чтобы обходить законы природы.

Он поднял уверенно сжимающую палочку руку. Защитные чары, узнавшие его, поддались охотно, но по ощущениям Тесея словно окатили ледяной водой, когда он шаг за шагом продвигался вперёд. Маленькая, незаметная брешь. Такую не найдут, да и не очень-то будут стремиться.

Вот за голым полем показались очертания дома. Тесей вынул из-за пазухи сложенную мантию-невидимку, расправил. Лёгкая, невесомая, она переливалась на свету. Пришлось ненадолго позаимствовать из арсенала.

Чтобы не оставить в рыхлой, влажной земле следов, Тесей наложил чары на обувь. На курсах преподаватель говорил, что вряд ли это заклинание пригодится, но хороший аврор должен знать как можно больше и учиться новому. На войне оно здорово помогало куда-нибудь прокрасться. Как и сейчас.

Устроившись на веранде, Росс и Макдорманд играли в исчезающие карты, комментируя каждый ход и оставив без внимания задний двор. Конечно, они совсем не волновались. Палочку у Трэверса отобрали, а на всех входах и выходах и на окнах лежали дополнительные чары, так что охрана была скорее символом, чем необходимостью.

Тесея увиденное обрадовало. Не хотелось применять к подчинённым Конфундус.

Дом казался покинутым, безжизненным. Погашенные газовые светильники, опущенные тяжёлые портьеры; где-то в глубине залов первого этажа гулял сквозняк, перебирая хрустальные подвески люстры.

Ведущая на второй этаж лестница утопала во мраке. Тесей смотрел на неё, и кровь глухо била в ушах. Собраться. Сейчас нужно собраться. Он не единожды приходил в этот дом, поднимался по этим лакированным ступеням, так почему же ноги не гнутся, как в первый раз?

Перед тем как войти в кабинет, Тесей скинул и убрал мантию-невидимку.

Трэверс сидел, развернув кресло к открытому балкону, смотрел в никуда. Рядом стоял изящный графин, наполненный чайного цвета напитком, и стакан, на донышке которого ещё осталось несколько капель. Тонкие раздвинутые занавески слабо трепыхались на ветру, и Тесей поёжился от холода, но шедшего изнутри, а не с улицы.

На всякий случай Тесей невербально наложил заглушающие чары, спрятал палочку в рукав.

— Хорошо, что ты пришёл. — Трэверс обернулся, потом полностью развернул кресло. Голос его был трезв. — Присаживайся. Какие новости, Тесей?

— Фоули развернул против тебя целую кампанию. — Поколебавшись, Тесей опустился в предложенное кресло, где, случалось, проводил целые ночи за работой. Вытащив из кармана уменьшенный утренний выпуск «Пророка», он вернул ему первоначальный размер. Заключённому под домашний арест не полагалась такая мелочь, как свежая пресса.

Трэверс читал не отрываясь. Склонив голову, Тесей исподлобья следил, как менялось его лицо, серея, теряя все краски. Большая, обстоятельная статья, в которой обвинения в убийстве могли даже затеряться на общем фоне. Тесей не брался судить, почему Трэверс связался с контрабандистами: только ли из желания ещё увеличить своё состояние или азарта или необходимости доставать запрещённые артефакты для кого-то из родни? Главное, что семья от него отвернулась, о чём и сообщила журналисту.

Тесей отказался от комментариев, так что по нему в статье тоже прошлись. Но ничего катастрофического. Шейла Мобри держала слово, и предложение от Фоули, пока облачённое в намёки и размышления о будущем за необременительной чайной трапезой, уже поступило.

Трэверс закончил чтение, сложил газету, потом ещё раз. Тесей ожидал чего угодно: вспышки гнева, проклятий, перемежаемых глотками виски или коньяка, что бы в графине ни было, попытки спешно придумать, как выбраться, или просьбы о помощи; чего угодно, но не отразившегося на холёном лице бессилия и тягостного, траурного молчания.

Если бы Трэверс кричал, Тесею было бы легче. Но в тишине тугой комок сплетался в груди, давил. Тошнило от самого себя.

— Вот, значит, как. — Трэверс подпёр кулаком подбородок, смотрел в упор. — Выходит, это конец? Убийца так и не найден, и всех собак спустили на меня.

Тесей отвёл взгляд.

Громко, тревожно пробили часы, возвещая приход нового часа. Интересно, на что указывает стрелка тех, других, в обеденном зале? «Смертельная опасность»?

Трэверс молчал. Тесей тоже. Ветер раздувал призрачно-прозрачные занавески, пока шнуры на стенах сами не поднялись в воздух, не обхватили, фиксируя на месте, завязавшись красивыми узлами.

— Тебя ждёт пожизненное, — тихо сказал Тесей, точно сожалея. — Я не смогу…

— Можешь не продолжать, — фыркнул Трэверс. — Твоих связей не хватит.

Он всё-таки налил себе немного выпить, по кабинету поплыл густой аромат с нотками дуба. Поражение давило, сгибало Трэверса, как одинокое дерево в шторм. Тесей видел это по ссутулившимся плечам, застывшему взгляду, опущенным уголкам губ.

«Полукровка без связей» — так когда-то назвал его Трэверс и был прав. Но, приблизив к себе, продвигая, он открыл Тесею дорогу в дома влиятельных волшебников и волшебниц, сам представил некоторым из них, чтобы упрочить положение Аврората. Так одно выгодное знакомство стало двумя, тремя… «Полезно для работы», — полагал Тесей. Полезно для освобождения — как оказалось теперь.

— Есть способ избежать Азкабана, — будто бы неуверенно произнёс Тесей. Никто не хочет в Азкабан. — Если ты захочешь.

Небольшой прямоугольный пузырёк, жёлтая этикетка наискось, запечатанная чёрным воском пробка. В полумраке кабинета тёмно-красная жидкость походила на кровь.

Трэверс сразу узнал зелье, взял в руку, смотря на этикетку.

— Забавно… — Он горько усмехнулся. — Ты один остался мне верен.

Пробка покинула горлышко со страшным чавкающим звуком.

Тесей ухватился за край стола, привстал.

— Останься, — попросил Трэверс.

Тесей сел.

Никто не хочет умирать в одиночестве. На войне в полевых госпиталях его отравленные хлором, смертельно раненные, лихорадившие от испанки товарищи судорожно хватали за руки проходящих медсестёр, капелланов, кого угодно, лишь бы провести последние минуты рядом с кем-то, кто утешит, пообещает заботиться об оставленных родителях, жёнах и детях, передаст привет возлюбленной, которой теперь не дождаться жениха.

Не хотел уходить в одиночестве и Трэверс. Но Тесей и так бы его не покинул.

Странное чувство — имя ему Тесей дать затруднялся — родилось в груди, когда Трэверс поднёс флакончик к губам и выпил содержимое. Это чувство нарастало.

Трэверс скривился.

— Надо же, какая дрянь, — просипел он преувеличенно бодро. Тесей закусил щёку изнутри, чтобы губы не дрогнули.

Иллюзия сработала. Магия заглушила неприятный, похожий на мышиный, запах, толстое стекло окрасило бледно-жёлтую жидкость в тёмно-красный. Только вкус не удалось бы изменить без риска испортить зелье.

Паралич начинался с ног. Стопы, голени, затем бёдра. За несколько минут яд добирался до сердца, останавливая его, обрывая человеческую жизнь. В правильной концентрации экстракт болиголова — безболезненный яд. Излюбленное средство гуманной казни у далёких греческих предков Тесея.

Тесей не хотел, чтобы Трэверс ушёл мирно. И разбавил яд во флаконе другими.

Тот понял это. Но слишком поздно.

— Что ты мне дал?! — задыхаясь, выкрикнул он, хватаясь за грудь. Спазм сжимал все его внутренности, отдавался дикой болью в голове. Тесей узнавал описанные в книге симптомы.

Полночи он провёл, представляя себе финал. Представлял, что и как скажет, проигрывая разные варианты, интонации, выбирая слова.

Потом пришло осознание: ему не нужно произносить пламенную речь, как не нужны извинения или мольбы, просьба о прощении. Он пришёл в этот дом как палач, готовый привести в исполнение уже вынесенный приговор.

— Болиголов, — ответил Тесей, не уточняя детали.

Трэверс попытался дёрнуться вперёд, словно это могло спасти его, точно у Тесея в кармане мог найтись маховик времени, и Трэверс повернул бы время вспять, не выпил яд. Но зелье действовало, тело его не слушалось.

Трэверс задыхался, дышал тяжело, хрипло, и без того бледное лицо покрылось испариной, в глазах отражалась невыносимая мука. Времени у него оставалось всё меньше, но достаточно, чтобы услышать от Тесея кое-что ещё.

— Мередит не предавала тебя, — проговорил Тесей ровным голосом. Собственная отстранённость ужасала. — Она и не догадывалась, какие дела проворачиваются от её имени. — Добыть достаточно материала для оборотного зелья не составило труда. Прядь волос, срезанная с головы безмятежно спящей женщины, не знавшей о коварстве нового любовника, которого делила с мужем. — Ты просил меня найти её убийцу, и я нашёл. Вы с ним знакомы. Благодаря Мередит. — Тесей прервался. Потом уточнил. — Он тебе сопротивлялся.

Трэверса свела судорога. Он уже не мог говорить, только слушал. Тесей бродил взглядом по его лицу, запоминая. Узел в груди всё набухал, давил изнутри на рёбра до боли.

— Он убил Мередит. Но план предложил я.

На войне не оставалось времени для сожалений, сомнений. Рамки, к которым он привык в Аврорате, сломались, оказавшись никуда не годными. Выстрели до того, как выстрелят в тебя, забудь, что по ту сторону фронта такие же люди, что они тоже хотят жить. Смерть стала обыденностью, порох въелся в кожу, но в голове Тесея сохранилась чёткая граница: одно дело — убийство на войне, другое — хладнокровный расчёт. Необходимость против преступления.

— Я хотел, чтобы ты узнал правду перед смертью, — признался Тесей.

Их время истекло. Последняя судорога прошла по телу Трэверса, сердце остановилось. Лицо его, измученное, искажённое, вдруг разгладилось, стало безмятежным.

По узлу в груди словно ударили Диффиндо. Из рассечённых волокон хлынуло, точно кровь из вен, что-то чёрное, отравленное, болезненное.

Тесей согнулся, сжал в кулаках ткань брюк, сцепил зубы, подавляя рвущуюся наружу волну. Умиротворённое лицо Трэверса стояло перед глазами.

Тесею нравилось то, что он видел.

У воздуха впервые за долгие годы появился вкус. Железный, горьковатый, неприятный, но он был.

Тесей с трудом встал, оперевшись о край стола. Тело ходило ходуном, ноги ощущались ватными, грудь болела, подкатывала тошнота. Особенно сильно тряслись руки. Предвестники скорой истерики, которую нужно подавить, потому что сейчас нельзя, не время, он должен смотреть вокруг бесстрастно, как аврор, чтобы не оставить улик, ничем не выдать, что это не самоубийство.

Он забрал газету, поменял флакончики, поставив на стол другой — из тёмного стекла с этикеткой аптеки в Лютном переулке, задвинул кресло, в котором недавно сидел. Подошёл к Трэверсу и приложил пальцы к шее, проверяя, нет ли пульса.

Нет.

То чувство, нараставшее в Тесее, разрубившее узел — теперь он мог дать ему имя. Облегчение.

Больше не придётся бояться.

Мантия-невидимка едва не выскользнула из рук, когда Тесей вынул её и попытался расправить. Вцепившись в неё, Тесей ещё раз оглянулся через плечо. Мёртвые глаза Трэверса смотрели с укором.

Накинув мантию и развеяв заглушающие чары, Тесей вышел из кабинета.

***

В Ричмонд-парк Тесей пришел первым. Подождал, глядя на воду, услышал шаги и оглянулся убедиться — по хрустящему толстому ковру прошлогодней листвы к нему подходил Дик. Других людей поблизости не было — день будний. Не до прогулок холодным утром, когда поднимающийся ветер то и дело швыряет в лицо напоминание о прошедшей зиме.

— Здравствуй. — Тесей кивнул, когда Дик встал рядом.

— Рад видеть, — отозвался тот и затих, так же следя, как разбегаются мелкие серые волны по поверхности пруда.

Они оба хорошо друг друга понимали. Настолько, что сложно выразить.

— Как ты? — нашёлся Тесей.

— Наверное, это я должен спрашивать. Тебя не подозревают?

— Нет. — Тесей сунул озябшие руки в карманы. — Всё под контролем. Я ни при чём.

— Хорошо. — Дик улыбнулся, Тесей видел это краем глаза. — Поверить не могу. Туда ему и дорога. Тебе же небось соболезнования приносят, да? Сложно?

— Не знаю. — Тесей передёрнул плечами. Даже Дику не всё можно объяснить. Он пострадал раз и несколько лет назад, он мог позволить себе чистую, далёкую ненависть. Тесей же был слишком близко к Трэверсу. — Иногда. Но я справляюсь.

Дик покосился на Тесея так, словно хотел что-то спросить, но опасался, не будет ли это излишним. Тесей ободряюще кивнул.

— А у него дома — тяжело было?

Дик убивал в своей жизни лишь однажды. Может, до сих пор не совсем мог уложить это у себя в голове.

— Нет. Потом хуже, — кратко ответил Тесей. В доме Трэверсов он был как на задании, и только у себя в квартире у Тесея нашлись пара часов, до «побудки» и похода на работу, чтобы осознать: проклятый ублюдок врос в него с кровью и плотью, и как бы горячо Тесей ни желал избавиться от него, отдирать всё равно приходилось наживую.

Зато потом, когда тело нашли, стало не до угрызений совести. Несколько дней лихорадочной работы, после чего Тесею предложили взять отгул хоть на сутки. А он отправился на встречу с Диком.

— Дня два назад, — Тесей заговорил, и одно это воспоминание заставило его улыбаться, — я видел одного из тех, с кем он был совсем недавно. — Никаких имен Тесей не называл. Дик, конечно, не разболтает, но даже просто знать эти имена — груз. — Он держал в руках «Пророк» со статьей о самоубийстве. И смотрел на неё. Просто смотрел, очень внимательно.

Дик улыбнулся.

— Хорошо. Грустно, что таких, как мы, много, но приятно осознавать, что помог ещё кому-то.

— Тебе стало легче? — задал Тесей беспокоивший его вопрос. Всё-таки разительно ничего в жизни Дика не поменялось, Трэверс всё равно больше бы его не тронул. Всегда оставался шанс, что, уйдя и из жизни Дика и из жизни вообще, Трэверс останется во снах, кошмарах, в страхе прикосновений.

— Стало. — Дик решительно кивнул. — Полегчало. Мне нравится знать, что он мёртв и больше ничего никому не сделает. Пока он ходил безнаказанным, было тяжелее.

— Отлично. — Тесей выдохнул, но тут его нагнал встречный вопрос:

— А тебе?

Он замешкался, подбирая слова.

— Меня, наверное, лихорадит. Но я должен выздороветь.

Невозможно быстро отучиться от того, чтобы поглядывать на часы, или просто позволить себя трогать, или не реагировать на запах алкоголя. Точно не за несколько дней. Порой Тесей порывался сбежать от больше не существующего Трэверса. Или, наоборот, обратиться к нему.

Но Тесей намеревался отучиться.

— Что собираешься дальше делать? — Дик поёжился и тоже спрятал руки от мёрзлой сырости в воздухе. В ярде от них мелкие волны накатывались на берег, рядом с песчаной полоской из-под серых сухих стеблей пробивалась яркая зелёная трава.

— Навещу родительский дом. Надо навести там порядок, он давно стоит совсем пустой. — Тесей знал ответ. Ньюту большой, сплошь окутанный заклинаниями дом был неудобен, но ему…

Он даже может в него переехать. Если захочет. Или остаться в нынешней квартире.

Ветер, кусачий и холодный, всё же обещал весну. Тесей подставил ему лицо и зажмурился.


End file.
